


Obey Me: F!Reader X Various Brothers

by Beauteouss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Potions, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteouss/pseuds/Beauteouss
Summary: F!Reader x Demon BrothersRandom scenariosPossibly a splash of undateablesAll brothers will get their moment  => unbias writer, plays no favorites=> Also on Wattpad if you prefer that site @_Beauteouss
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 333





	1. Amity!Lucifer

_Motherly! MC  
_

_Status: Mutual Attraction_

The day you blessed the brothers with your presence there was a dominating aura bestowed in air. Persuasion of tongue, sternness of voice, delicacy of words; you had each of the boys sitting in the palms of your hands (except _one_ ). They listened and most importantly behaved. Nonetheless, Lucifer was internally enraged, fuming on how his siblings listened to a mere mortal, a puny woman, whose energy consistently battled his.

Every hour of the day the two of you never failed to butt heads, bickering about the slightest trivial things. Most arguments drew from your useless judgment, your unnecessary opinions and your unasked-for ideas as if he'll ever find usage for them. He was incredibly aggravated by your company. The way you handle their shenanigans, cleaned their messes, how you get them to _listen,_ was beyond him. How your management of keeping the peace was exceedingly superior to his.

The audacity to enter his home and take the reins in the clutches of your hands. How dare you? The mockery you foolishly wore, the boldness that clung to your sleeves when you took it upon yourself to 'help' him, it was more so an insult. As if he would ever need a human, a low-ranking at that, to assist in any affairs he has. The best at what he does, he is capable. A demon that is proficient in everything and anything.

For now, Lucifer has been tolerating your meddling actions as long as you remained out his way, there was no need for further banter.

The shadows of you drew unclear forms on the passing walls. The light from the lamp danced like wildfire, eradicating partial darkness. The sounds of your bed slippers were muffled in the carpet, your figure making its way to the various doors of where they reside. Some followed better than others, while the few needed a little bit of convincing to sleep.

A large glare of light poured into your face, diming the flame slightly, your focus adjusted to the large gaming screen. The night kept its silence, his system played through the famous headset he carries. Resting a hand on your hip, Levi noticed you through his peripheral vision, glancing slightly back and forth between you and his game.

"Bedtime."

He gestured with busy hands; fingers wildly familiarized with the interactive buttons. "I'm in the middle of a game! I can't end it here!"

"Oh, but you will," you corrected.

Levi paused, revealing his ear to listen. The controller danced lifelessly in his hand as he pled his case, "But this is the last game, I swear! I –"

Shaking your head, there was a look of disappointment, "There's no 'One more game' because then, it'll turn into an all-nighter of many games. Classes are in the morning and I will not have you coming down late for breakfast."

Levi started to whine, "That's not fair! It just came out; I promised myself I'd finish it today so I could be the first one to write a review."

"I'm sure your review will be thorough enough, no matter when it's finished," you reasoned.

"But –!"

Dropping the tone in your voice, you spoke again, " _Leviathan_."

The sudden intensity of your voice travel through him, controllers almost snapping in his hands. It's those rare occasions you subtly gave a warning you will not be debating any further and if you do, there will be mild consequences. Consequences that will only cause him further inconvenience. There was no use pleading, you were serious, weakly he admitted defeat. Seeing his compliance, your hand rested on the warmth of his hair,

"Goodnight, Levi," you smiled.

Saving at the checkpoint, he also tried to save his dignity and not blush from your gentle contact. This happens every single time, yet he still could not get used to it. More and more he finds himself leaning into your motherly touch, just to get it done over with...!

"Mn. Goodnight."

Of course, you took his words for it. The last time he was caught, he had missed an exam which had to be made up at a later date. That week you had Satan and Beelzebub move Henry's enormous fish tank out his room. Levi was on the side wailing the entire time, convinced he just might die if he spent the night without him. His room never felt so big and lonely without his fellow companion. He learned his lesson real quick and like magic, it was returned to him.

There was one room you dreaded to go to. It must be done, he was cared for too and the one you mostly worry for. The light from Lucifer's study was on. The sight you enrolled upon made you smile, seeing him like this was the best state he could be tolerated in. The feather in his hand hung off the desk, head latent on his outstretched arm. If he was dearly tired, why not take comfort in his own bed? Exhaustion, worn on his collar; his slumber knew no shame. If only he could be serene when awake.

To walk in without drawing attention was a skill you never thought you had. He must have reached the peak of his own fatigue. Setting the lamp, the gentle sound beckoned him to rise, his fiery red eyes meeting yours.

"There has better be a good reason you stand before me, _especially_ past curfew."

The fact each strand of hair fell into its rightful place, startled you as if he's never been asleep. No matter the angle he always comes out perfect.

"A curfew _I_ had to check?"

The annoyed gaze wavered over to the clock; it was an hour and a half past his routine room checks. Here you were boastfully standing there – well 'humbly' but he sees past your innocent façade – to indirectly claim you have done his job for him.

"Very well then, your statement is noted. I will thoroughly check for any oversights you've _missed_."

Lucifer's hands brushed across his papers, seating into the comfort of his velvet chair.

"I take it you are not going to adhere to your own rule?"

The sweep of his hair bounced across his forehead; his chair pulled close to his desk.

"I advise you to head to your quarters. Your meddling actions have grown rather tiresome."

The shadow against the wall shifted as the lamp rose once more, heat tickling your chin.

"A man that can manage anything yet the needs of himself...how intriguing."

A hand to the feather, his crimson eyes barely gave you the time of day, "Not now."

Not another word escaped your lips. The difficulty of getting _him_ to listen seemed impossible. He's been like this for who knows how long. A century-old bad habit was most likely hard to break. Lucifer's eyes narrowed when he saw you trespass behind his desk, leaning so heavenly close he could smell the soap on your skin. Oh, how your curiosity got the best of you. Something he should be used to but not.

"Mind telling me what you're working on?" you asked.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips, "– Look"

For a moment he was going to send you on your way but stopped after his cerise eyes saw your earnest expression. The way they followed the sweeping gesture of his hand as he wrote.

"If you insist, pull up a chair," he instructed.

The armrest of yours knocked into his, your weight colliding in your seat. The roughness of your actions made him look at you with a side-eye, a gentle sigh leaving his lips. Lucifer readjusted the documents so you can have a better view. Black inkiness neatly scripted across the sheet.

"You have nice handwriting," you compliment.

"I know," a voice filled with utter confidence. "Now, I'll only explain once so listen carefully."

The way your eyes were large and accommodating...unsettled him. A person that actually paid attention. He rarely gets that from his brothers, let alone Diavolo. There was logic to your statements?! Something worth listening to, words he didn't have to roll his eyes over...He spoke too soon. It was the way you laughed and repeatedly knock his arm off the rest. If the lamp wasn't any brighter your laugher sure was. 

Despite the aura of this conversation, you made jokes he _did not_ laugh at and yet you continued to make them anyway. The scent of you hung all over his forearm, your breast coddling his elbow he constantly had to readjust. The amount of time he had to clear his throat to get you back on track. Okay, some of your comments _were_ funny but he's not going to spend five minutes laughing like you are right now...Okay, a light chuckle it is since it does seem to please you.

"Your voice..." he hushed, "My brothers will hear and disturb the peace."

If his brothers wake, they just might rip this moment away from him. Okay maybe he was a _little_ distracted, the ideas you have on the exchange program were captivating, or maybe it was due to the sound of your voice. 

The yawn slipped past your lips, pausing the conversation momentarily.

"I supposed you have reached your limits," a taunting smile graced his.

Nodding lightly, your weight leaned against the chair.

"Since my room is near take refuge there. I rarely find the proper usage for it."

"You're planning on spending the night in here?" you stretched.

Gracefully maneuvering your arms from his line of sight, he answered, "I enjoyed the talk, but one must not stray too far from their duties."

"I'm sure you're halfway done because of me," you said brightly.

He nudged the pile faintly to its left, "A correction to your statement: halfway behind thanks to you."

Even when he was trying to shove you off to bed, you still hold onto the conversation like your life depended on it. The way you teasingly shift the items on his desk as you spoke, your eyes holding that sparkling glee that was drowning out the sleep pulling at your eyelids. 

Supposedly late nights can be a tad bit pleasant. The light merriment was the last thing he heard before you left. A laughter that was going to get him through the rest of the night. Shaking his head, Lucifer's eyes darkened towards the paper he now complete focus on...unfortunately. The night was so much enjoyable when you're here.

There was a certain heaviness zeroes carried when next to each other. The ability for one to obtain fine wine was indeed remarkable. The payment not only lies in the labor but the quality as well, quality exceeding the buyer's expectation. The silk slipped through your palms, its body tying tightly within each other. Ribbon laying snuggled against the neck; gift cutely decorated.

The stands of the glass crossed against another; its two legs clutched in your hands as you made your way down the corridor. The top of the bottle tapped against the door. Was your face what he wanted to see as of this moment? Probably not but you'll gladly present it anyway. Despite his beckoning ways, his energy always pulled you in, always inviting. How can one proudly conceal the excitement with annoyance? A secret he will carry to his grave.

Gently you shook the glass, "I come bearing gifts." A beverage Lucifer delightfully takes enjoyment in.

Door opening wide, a painful plea escaped, stepping aside to welcome you in. The papers that were previously present a night before had surprisingly lessened from the last time you saw it.

"What is it now? Please tell me you have not come with further distraction."

Releasing the items from your grasp, you shuffled the unneeded items out of the way.

"I came to share a drink, is that so wrong?"

There was a slight splash, glass filling halfway. The tips of his fingers clasp the fine waist. With just a twirl, the rim was brought to his nose, inhaling the savory scent.

"You have good taste; I'll give you that." Tilting it slightly, he observed the color. "This one is my favorite." Lucifer took a seat, "I hope you are not here for entertainment purposes."

Pouring a glass, you pressed the surface to your lips, tasting it for yourself. Well _damn_ , you looked at it admirably, maybe you should break your pockets more often.

"Why the suspicion?" you asked, "Can we just enjoy a bottle together?"

Even with a few sips, you could already see the tension ease off his shoulders. Joining on the sofa, you positioned your posture towards him. The glasses ricochet against another, clicking from the gentle toast.

"Very well then," Lucifer eased, "let's conversate."

Lucifer was always one to hold his liquor, not allowing the alcohol to impair his judgment. He knew his limits and stayed within his boundaries. Such quality was supposed to be relished not grossly indulged just to be wasted in vomit. With the right number of refills, it was just enough to loosen his workaholic behavior.

"These talks are quite endearing. The presence of your company was worthwhile."

The sight of him less uptight was a beauty. He was actually pleasant to talk to, who knew you two had anything in common. When he's not trying to dictate everything, he was very amiable, _very_. The way the faint blush rest across the bridge of his nose, refusing to leave, or how he kept a gentle gaze with yours from start to finish. The sleep was settling in his eyes as he avidly waited for the tune of your voice.

"Why don't we leave the wine as the checkpoint of tonight?" you murmured.

Forgotten, both glasses were left discarded on his table. The surface of your cheek laid against his shoulder, eyes coming to a close. The position you found yourself in was too comfortable to move. You could stay like this till morning, he, on the other hand, was having a slight turmoil within his body. There was a faint tug of his energy, his weight slowly shifting on yours. Despite battling against it, his cheek _finally_ laid dormant on top of your head.

"Thank you," a very faint, whisper blew from his lips.

This moment was the most desired thing as of right now. The wine hasn't taken over his body yet here he was. He wondered what strong magic compelled him to attain peace with you.

Maybe he's not quite different from his brothers. Maybe he has grown quite fond of you too.


	2. Defend!Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is fighting fire with fire.
> 
> This theme never gets old.
> 
> There are so many ways one could protect him.

_Fierce! MC_

_Status: Mutual Attraction_

_* Belphegor not included_

Every morning you would have breakfast together with the brothers, nothing new, same ol' formal routine. There would be small convos compared to the main topic Mammon would stir up. Chipping in and out you would focus on Beelzebub trying to steal food from your plate, complaining you ate too slow. Was that why he changed his seat at the table!? 

And that's when you heard it. At first, it wasn't clear but one after the other they jumped in attacking him, dragging him, degrading him, insulting him and it was _horrific_. You had to look at Mammon to see if he was okay. He tried playing it off, throwing lame comebacks but it wasn't enough.

They would say the same things over and over again. Although it wasn't aimed at you, you couldn't help but feel enraged. Day in day out they never fail to say something negative about him. Yeah, you get it, they're brothers they tease. At times, it was unnecessary. 

In the beginning, you wouldn't say anything. It was a new place with new people, you weren't quite sure how everything worked. They were family and you were an outsider, it wasn't your place. But now that you've earned a seat at the table you had every right to speak.

You have never been consumed with so much ferocity, it was practically devouring your soul. Your heart accelerated from the confrontation you were about to start. This has gone on far enough. You had your own personal bonds with each brother and this was about to do some _severe_ damage.

Beelzebub watched as you moved away from your seat. Using that moment, he started to finish the remaining contents. The vase nearby was thrown onto the ground, shattering beside you, silencing everyone on sight. The eyes of all the brothers looked at you, standing as of now. Mammon mouth was agape, shades slanted on the bridge of his nose. He titled his head observing you emitting anger he's never seen you had.

Lucifer slowed his chewing on his food. Wiping the corner of his mouth he withheld the need for violence. Closing his eyes he gathered the little patience he had left for this little mortal. What is it this time? What is it now? 

"You will be reprimanded for such reckless actions. I'll see to you after breakfast."

Satan was amused, "If you're looking for something more of an oomph, see to Lucifer's favorite vase over there," he redirected.

Your hands pressed into the dining table, your head down with a shadow cast over your eyes.

"Do not speak another word," you threatened.

Lucifer gazed up from his meal. _Was that a challenge?_ This family meal was quite distinctive from the rest. "Come again?" he articulated.

"The way you all laugh and jest _sickens_ me," you started, "You have so many things to say when it's about Mammon, scum this and scum that. But what are you Leviathan?" You cocked your head to the side, "You don't even have friends. You isolate yourself because your very own existence is useless. You submerge yourself with fictional characters to feel important because deep down, in real life these 'characters' are incapable of even standing a person like _you_."

Levi went speechless, the silverware dish snapped in his hands. The tears swelled up in his eyes as he swallowed the _truth_. Abruptly he stood. Mammon, tensed was unsure what he was going to do next. He remained on guard, watching intensely. Leviathan removed himself from the table, trying to compose all the emotions that were threatening to explode, "I knew it..."

Asmodeus hid behind his hands to refrain from commenting, this new side of you was kind of _sexy_. He did tell Levi he wouldn't find anyone if he has interests like those. 

You smirked at his reaction since it won't be there for long, 

"What's so funny?" you asked. "If I was to strip you of your beauty products you are essentially... _nothing_. You feed on the pleasures of others to fill the emptiness you carry. You lack respect for yourself so you seek validation from others. Now that's quite _disgusting_ if you ask me. And here I thought you were the beautiful one but to my surprise you are repulsive."

Asmodeus's hair covered the look in his eyes. Beelzebub felt the raw energy stimulated around the table. It smelled, _venomous_.

"MC..." Beelzebub started. "That's enough, you shouldn't say those things. It's not right."

" _Beel,_ " you said sternly. " **Eat** a cookie," you pointed. Refraining from doing such thing, he remained silent, staring at the contents before him.

Satan scoffed, "You got a lot of nerve, _human_. Perhaps you've forgotten our status. May I remind you what you are here? You talk a high game for someone who can be severed in an instant."

You picked up a butter knife, stabbing it into the wood you spoke calmly, "A man with many words. _Please,_ be my guest," you tempted. "You're not even supposed to be here. A raw emotionthat could never belong, not even in time itself. You're only a leftover consequence stemmed from greatness you can never obtain. How do you sleep at night knowing you're a waste product?"

The chair scraped against the floor as Satan rose, drawing an untamed amount of heat. You did not move from your spot. You awaited his response, eyes eager to lock contact with his. You felt his darken aura as his wrath cracked through his surface. Such intensity gave you goosebumps, in anticipation of what's next. Satan looked up, his fangs protruding from his vicious smile, horns emerging out his hair.

"Oh-! Can't take the heat? Are you waiting for your 'master', for approval?" You mocked, a knee ready on the table, "Without him you are _nobody!_ You're just a ripped-off copy." You were on the verge of hopping over to shove your face in his, wanting him to get a clear look at your mockery.

Mammon rose too, snatching your arm, jerking you, "MC, the hell? are ya asking to die?"

Satan split the table in half, a long crack forming down the middle. The formation still intact it refused to fall. The fear you riled up was leaking, his rabid gaze attacking you from one angle. Mammon remained on guard, prepared to take you out of harm's way. It irritated him how Lucifer has done nothing but watched with keen eyes.

Satan immediately left; his hands were practically pulsating. He needed to blow off some steam and fast. He was more than his wrath he chanted. He will not give you that power over him, that satisfaction you could possibly be right... Lucifer's head trailed Satan's departure before turning back to you. He remained seated and poised as he swirled the glass of wine in his hands. Unfazed.

"A therapist among us?" he taunted. "Mind your tongue. My wordplay is quite _deadly,_ " he warned.

"What's deadly is your inability to be a _brother,_ " you spat.

Mammon gave you a wild look, now you were just pushing it.

Lucifer placed the empty glass down, a crack forming on its surface. The blackness of his eyes darkened the longer he stared at you. The possibilities you could say to him were nothing compared to what he has on you.

"Mammon's your rival and you fear the day he _surpasses_ you. Is that why you remind him of his poor qualities? Or how you condone your brothers' actions to insult and degrade him? To make him think he's not worth it?"

Beelzebub lost his appetite, although he wasn't being lectured, he felt guilty too. To hear such awful things said about his siblings was upsetting...then again, you're doing this all for Mammon, who remained silent this whole time. Beel always thought things would be different after they fell, but now it's worse. Time and time again all he could do is watch his family fight. 

"Pride?" you scoffed, "You step on others to make yourself look _desirable_ when in reality there is nothing good about you. Qualities? Traits? There's nothing. Only one star for sucking up and kissing Diavolo's _ass!_ "

The empty wine glass shattered. You stopped talking. You still had lots more to say. You want them to hurt as bad as they make Mammon felt on a regular. Using a handkerchief, Lucifer wiped his mouth. 

"How _dare_ you?" his voice deepened. "A human? Dare share their worthless opinion that was unasked of! Tch." Haughtily, he marched close. Your heart, racing, contemplating his next actions. 

Mammon, beside you, stepped in front, blocking him from coming any further. Lucifer gripped his hand against the back of Beelzebub's chair, pausing. Mammon was agitated, on guard, serious with an unwavering focus.

"For a human incapable of protecting themselves, having the audacity to utter such words about me and _live_?" he adjusted his leather gloves, squeaking. "You haven't seen hell just yet."

Mammon reminded him of his presence, "An I'm sure in hell will never allow you to touch her! Even if it **kills** me."

Pulling your wrist, Mammon snatched you from the table, Lucifer clutched your opposite arm. The grip was painful, just like the first time he forced you to dance. Your blood circulation immediately cut off from the pressure. Without hesitation, Mammon whipped around to strike his hand. Tugging you behind him, he protectively held on, not letting go.

"If ya have a problem with MC ya have a problem with me," he said engaging in a staredown.

He and his brother were at eye level, a strong intensity line between the two as Mammon glared. Lucifer had used that moment to look deep into his brother's eyes and saw a ring of emotion he never thought he was capable of having. 

"Lucifer," Beelzebub called out.

Without saying a word, Lucifer broke eye contact to look at Beel, seeing him shaking his head. At that moment he 'allowed' Mammon to take you. Lucifer glanced back at Asmodeus who remained at the table. He was staring at the front of his palms, trembling. Lucifer sighed to himself pinching the bridge of his nose. Now, how the hell is he going to fix this?

You could tell Mammon was agitated by the way he was hauling you down the hall, you were tripping over your feet trying to keep up. Shoving you into his room, he framed you against the door. The change of pace was fast, startled, eyes quivering as you stared into his blues.

"What the hell was that!" Mammon snapped.

"I did what had to be done."

"I don't recall asking for ya help! The Great Mammon could take care of himself, ya know!" he reminded. "If I needed ya service I would' a beckon for assistance."

His face was going through a waiver of emotions. Mammon placed one hand on his head, going into panic mode as soon realized what could happen. You stood there in the center of his attention, calm as can be. You remained cool, it wasn't often Mammon was serious. 

With this close proximity, you saw the heat in his face. His azure eyes reflecting concern. He furrowed his brows, slowly stripping his walls. Voice quiet, he tilted your chin, "They could have attacked you..." he trailed, " _hurt_ you." There was a flash of pain in his as he thought about the unthinkable, a thing he refused to believe that could ever happen. No, not while he's around.

"I'm not going to sit there and listen to them," you declared. "I'm not afraid-"

Mammon immediately cut you off, "Ya should be, ya wanna be killed or somethin'?"

You closed your eyes, 'slightly' ashamed of your actions. You should have learned they attack when provoked, even Lucifer and he's expected to have the most control. Despite that, you had no regrets. You would do it all over again if you had to. 

To be in constant fear and not speak was below you, especially when you're doing it for _him_. You opened your eyes, to see him staring at you. Now it was your time to be rosy. He was holding a sincere expression to say these words, so you knew he was earnest.

"No matter what, I'll stick to the end an' protect ya," Mammon reassured. Once you got that, he picked up back his egotistic attitude, "Ya wouldn't get this far without the Great Mammon!"

He initiated his frenzy mode, pacing around his room. "Now you made it seem like I'm insecure, which I'm NOT by the way," Mammon clarified. "Why'd ya had to butt in!"

You were used to his antics, what he was saying did not faze you. You knew his true feelings, and you were hoping he'd wake up and acknowledged them. It troubled you to see him hurting, using negative coping methods as a get-away. You causally looked for a space to sit down but his seats were occupied with expensive junk. While he was ranting and complaining you started to clear some items from the couch.

"Mammon. Come sit."

"Are ya even listenin'?" he exclaimed.

Making yourself comfy you waited for him to join. Eventually, he did in the midst of complaining. You paid him no mind; you knew exactly what he needed. Mammon sat at a distance, crossing his arms. He didn't have the strength to see you. The way you gazed at him made him pool with shyness.

"I wasn't just _simply_ defending you," you started, "I was matching their energy. They have so much to say about you. Isn't it only right to tell them about themselves?" You gave a light shrug, "It never fazes you, so it shouldn't faze them...right?"

Mammon's body lingered in stillness, eyes off to the side, face discolored from humiliation.

"RIGHT?" you emphasized, "It doesn't BO-THER you?"

"R-Right. Why would it? After all, I'm the- the g-gre ..." he stopped, unable to finish. 

It's clear those words were getting to him. You moved closer since he wasn't planning on budging. Bringing your palms to his cheeks, you forced him to look you. Thumbs sliding over the surface of his skin, he was warm to the touch.

"H-hey!" he flustered, "What are you d-doing!" Even so, he didn't pull away.

"I'm appreciating you."

If you normally had cold hands, they were on fire right now. Mammon was on his maximum stage of blushing.

"I will never make you feel insecure. I will never tease you. It's okay to be vulnerable," you said soothingly. "Please. Just be _you_ when you're with _me_."

Mammon's eyebrows were twitching trying not to break his poker face, but he was failing miserably until he finally decided to let it go. He released it all. He cried... to you and only you. Mammon didn't need to say any words for you to understand what he was feeling. 

Mammon puffed out his cheeks, pouting as his face rest against your bosom. You felt the heat radiating from his skin as he was overflowing with embarrassment. With such closeness, you felt how troubled he truly was and how much pain he kept bottled in. 

His body was shaking above you, his fingers digging into your sides before circling around your frame. You took his glasses off, setting them onto the side. You positioned a hand on his back, while one on his head, rubbing him in a soothing motion. Mammon was in pieces.

"T-thank you...MC. So _much,_ " Mammon mumbled into you.

He found comfort in your presence. Both hands in his hair, you embodied all your affection in your touch. He needs it more than anything. He's been emotionally drained for so long; you'll have to make up for those moments. 

Snuggling was so nice and enjoyable until neither person wants to get up...eventually falling asleep. You had repositioned yourself to lay on the sofa, facing him, your head resting on the armrest with one leg bent up against his hip as you both slept. After a while, you got a little _comfier_.

You felt a vibration in your chest, along with a nudging sensation. You raised your head to see Mammon braced against the inside of the couch, practically suffocating in your breast. Releasing him, his face was reddened.

"What ya tryin' a do! Kill me?" he exclaimed, heaving deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," you giggled.

He sat up, breathing profoundly. His face, rosy from such intimacy. Mammon rearranged himself above you, placing his head against your chest. Shoving his arms beneath your back, he laid between your legs.

"Don't get used to this," he mumbled.

"And if I do?"

You felt his temperature through your blouse, "W-well...if ya ask...I-I can..." He muffled in your bust. You couldn't help but laugh, it tickled.

"W-what's so f-funny?!"

The vibrations of his voice sent a sensation through your skin, you rolled a little. You squeezed him tighter, rocking with him. The tips of his fingers were submerged into your hips as he tried to stable you.

"H-hey! Cut it o-out!"

Despite his protest, he has done nothing to change the fact you were embracing him. If anything, he was using this moment to come near. Well since _you_ asked for this anyway!

It's not like he minds the sound of your laugher or enjoys the aroma of your skin. It's not like he melts at the delicacy of your touch or the softness of your voice. It's not like he gets excited classes are over just to have this intimacy _all_ over again. It's not like he turns into mush after feeling your devotion through each caress. It's not like it at all...

If a 'scum' was supposed to feel like this then he was glad to be one. But you made sure he was everything above his brother's words, for he's your first man and most importantly, a _sweet_ second-born that's yours to have and to hold...all to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words go a long way.
> 
> Just be mindful of what you say,
> 
> And how you say it.


	3. Playmate!Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey! You're being a shut-in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people need a little reminder,
> 
> when they get caught up in their hobbies,
> 
> to spend time with their loved ones.

_Playful! MC_

_Status: Dating_

The moment a gleam of light oversaw the land to the moment its brightness dimmed; Leviathan loitered at his computer desk. The console ran continuously the entire week. Levi's eyes never left screen, not even to kiss you good morning nor good night. Every small talk you insinuated left you talking to yourself. At first, it didn't bother you; because let's be real, oftentimes he _will_ get absorbed into new games or new anime series, so you let him have his moment.

When you got the chance, you'd stay and play with him for hours on end. Eventually, your eyes and fingers ache from its excessiveness, currently bored, weary of the online streaming. After a while you stopped playing and became the background he often ignored, forgetting your existence. Testing this theory, you slept in your room and interacted with his siblings who enjoyed your presence and guess what? He _barely_ noticed.

Leviathan has been gaming all week, completing missions, solving quests, unlocking levels all back to back. Of course, you missed him and was in dire need of his company but right now you don't feel like spending the remanding hours in front of a monitor. Right now, you wanted to dose him with your affections, catching up on those days he was away from your love.

Eventually, an opening appeared. Taking a moment to rest after pulling 7 all-nighters, Levi was in the middle of a 2-hour nap, preparing himself to binge again. Out of nowhere, a plan hit you, contemplating breaking and entering you had a slim chance to sabotage his marathon. There was a short time frame, him being a deep sleeper to get his maximum amount of regeneration, you had to move quickly before his timer goes off.

Let the game begin.

In your room you were seated around your vanity, admirably performing your skincare routine. The main focus was your lips, dosing yourself in a full layer of lipstick of your choice. There was a trail of chaos plummeting down the hall. Counting down, you waited for it to reach your bedroom. Everything was going according to plan. The timer was up and he was here with you instead. Levi, pink in the face, exploded,

"I'm in the middle of a gaming marathon of 260 hours which is approximately 7 days and 3 hours; to complete 100 games, ranging from short stimulation to extended –"

"No," you interjected, "enough. Normally I'm down to play but this has gone on too far."

Leviathan was flickering in and out of his form, emotions unstable. The clock stops for no one and he was wasting precious time, arguing with a–with a –an uncultured normie! Who was she, telling him he's playing too many online games! This was his lifestyle and he's quite content with how things are–aside from certain stuff being unfair and all–but that's beside the point!

"MC give me my devices! I have 30 on standby, but you took the lucky-one, the professional one and the Mononoke Land limited edition one," he rambled, "I can't play something so hardcore with basic spares, they aren't broken in yet. It won't get the job done the same way!"

A tint of redness submerged the tips of his ears, you were laughing, and he was embarrassed.

"What is so funny! This is not funny! MC!!" he whined, "Give it back!"

Swiveling from the mirror you set the eyebrow comb to the side, as much as Levi was trying to look intimidating, he was doing a poor job, a _very_ poor job. It made you enjoy this teasing even more.

Raising, you explained the game, "Okay, here's the deal. You can get them back –"

"Finally," he exhaled.

Smirking, you continued, "You just have to find them."

Leviathan groaned, his bangs flipping as he shook his head, "Ugh! You're being like an annoying Mammon right now!" fist vibrating at his sides.

"Well," you contemplated, "to make it easy you technically don't have to 'find' them since I'm coming along, you just have to find a way to get it."

Roughly crossed, he gave in, what more can he do? "Fine, I'll play your stupid little game."

First stop: dining room. Okay, maybe you went all out on this one, but it was totally worth it. Of course, with Solomon's update on the trends in the human realm, plus Luke's cooking skills and Satan's magic, you indirectly did Beelzebub a favor. You and Leviathan were hiding behind a few pillars observing Beel. His back faced the two of you, both out his line of sight for now.

"Why are we hiding?" he whispered, "My device is right there, why can't we just go for it?"

"You know how he is about sharing his food, he'll kill us, well, most likely you but you get the picture."

Leviathan's tail whipped around hastily, "It's a controller, not some cuisine! With all the food in the kitchen he's not _that_ hungry enough to eat it!" he whispered-yelled.

Lifting a finger, you guided him, "Take a closer look."

Levi raised his head, staring at the contents on the table. The items were odd... random stuff was stuffed in his mouth, from a flashlight to a picture frame then a basketball even a hat?! Basically, any form of stationary objects was being consumed. He knew his younger brother ate the table at times, even the utensils but this went _far_.

"Why is he eating a book!" he exclaimed, "He's enjoying it as if it's actually favorable!"

Setting a hand on his shoulder you came close, "Because everything's...cake."

A vein nearly burst in his forehead, "Really! MC! Why would you –" he frustratedly lowered his voice, "you humans do weird shit."

"You do as well," you nudged, giggling from his irritated expression. "You might wanna find a way before Beel's mouth does."

It did make sense to attempt to explain the 'mix up' to Beelzebub and retrieve his controller but after 30 minutes of eating random cake items, he's less likely to believe him. He'll probably assume Levi's just trying to take his food. _Plus_ , where's the fun in him easily handing it over? Let the chaos commence!

Beelzebub's eyes were on the prize, not noticing you two sneaking around, getting below the elongated table. As much as you were enjoying his distress, you tried not to laugh, giving away his position but he was making this too easy. Look how serious he was as if he's in some virtual mission trying to complete the objective.

Leviathan already calculated the perimeter of how far he needed to crawl. He was in front, pacing to reach the checkpoint; after analyzing the area of the table he knew where to extend his hand at the second Beel closes his eyes to take a bite and savor his desert.

Now if he positioned his hands like this and stretched approximately twenty-five centimeters at an angle of 45 degrees– you, who was _conveniently_ positioned behind him kept staring at his ass. You, who definitely did not help the situation, reached out to grab, squeezing the stalk of where his tail protrusion was.

Leviathan gasped, item fumbling. The masticating of Beelzebub seized, glancing at either side of the table, he saw nothing. Levi had quickly snatched it, holding to his chest to stare at you vexed. Resting a hand on his knee, you watched his redden face biting his lip in embarrassment.

"MC!" he gritted, "What the –"

The shadow of your frame concealed his startled face to cover his pouty lips. Guarding himself with his arm, Levi shielded his blush, "C-cut it out," he whispered.

"Or what?" you teased, snatching his arm. The generation of his tomato face pleased you more.

There was a sliding sensation of his clothes against the ground as he strayed from your touch. The composure wore thin the further you rose, framing his leg with yours, your lips touched. Caught in his throat, he couldn't object, only drowning in your sticky lips' redness. Levi's timorous actions only urged you, compressing his chest with your breast to line his cheek with lipstick. A small margin of his confidence boosted him to reciprocate, his lips ticklishly grazing the side of your cheek. The indentations on your sides were where he timidly rested his hand, quietly relishing every contact you placed.

The strong popping and shuffled movement brought attention. Hoisted, Beelzebub lifted the table, the light from the chandelier revealing the darkness you two were hiding under. The red marks on Levi's round face went unnoticed, his eyes firmly on his 'cake' in the hands of Leviathan. Pausing, you looked up with puckered lips, Levi's collar clutched in your fist as his head hung, face steamed with embarrassment as he viewed Beel upside down.

"Wait –! Beel, I-I can e-explain!" he stuttered.

His eyes narrowed, "It's **mine**. Give it **back**."

Explaining was no use. Might as well get a head start. The control shifted to him, the mass of your ass in his hands as he darted out below. The table dropped back on its legs with a thud until hefty footsteps joined in.

To keep yourself from bouncing, your limbs were locked in two places while his hands were to your back with a firm under hook beneath your ass. The adrenaline surged through you as you laughed wildly at this intense chase. The moment was short-lived when your eyes saw Beel flying, his massive wings hounding against the air, his colossal built zipping towards you two.

"Levi, he's flying!" you screamed, repeatedly slapping his shoulder.

Leviathan coiled his tail in a spiral manner using it to spring himself in the air at the last second, flipping over Beel who missed by an inch. For a second you thought you were in the hands of gravity, about to be thrown out the comfort of his arms. The shoes on his feet slid on the carpet as Levi slowed down the speed of his momentum.

"Don't drop me!" nose nestled in his frame.

Beelzebub halted, dropping to his feet before he could fully turn around, Levi dipped, chucking the two of you into the nearby storage closet. The door was slightly agar a little light casting in the dark narrow room. The flash of orange hair had the ground shaky in hostility. A strong gust of air ejected out his nose, Beel's attention limited to the hallway. Down in a knelt position, Levi checked if the coast was clear. The folds of your breast weighed against his back as you climb behind to see as well. The tip of your nose brushed into his hair; eyes closed to enhance his scent. Furthering your touch, hands gravitated to his center, clinging close. The redness of his ears warmed your cheek.

"What was that back there?" you beamed, "That was pretty cool."

Fiddling with his fingers he blushed, "Y-you thought that so?"

"Yes." Correcting yourself, you rephrased it, "You were pretty cool. Can't wait to see more badass moves when we go to Satan's room."

Leviathan's color dispersed, "What!"

Humming a 'yes', you stuck a hand down his shirt, feeling on his cool skin which was heating up by the second.

"M-MC..." he breathed, "S-stop d-distracting m-me!"

He has to think about the game; he refuses to give in to temptation. This mission was deadlier than he thought! Levi attempted to slide out from under you. He crawled through the door, straying from your elongated touch as you tried to keep him inside. The material of his shirt gathered between your fingers, his body halfway out the door. Despite being 10x times stronger than you, he allowed himself to hauled straight into your arms, his hands torn from the edges of the doorway.

"I wasn't finished."

The slowly closing of the door dwindled the hallway light, its glare highlighted Levi's shy expression while you held him with a devious smirk. And with a click the door closed.

Despite the amount of shared intimacy between you two, he still could not help being nervous out his wits' end. The small space became hot rather quick, his antsy behavior had his body generating a powerful amount of energy. He could see you, given his eyesight, but he could _feel_ you causing his voice to be squeaky every time he tried to speak. Levi's mind was thinking of his game–well that's what he kept telling himself–but his body was thinking of something else...

The weight of his arms were anchors to your sides, grounding you above. He couldn't allow this moment to escape him, it just wouldn't be _fair_. This was a checkpoint, he tells himself, just a checkpoint. Leviathan caught himself sliding his tail up your leg through the opening of your clothes, his level of confidence boosted from the confinements of the dark closet. The overwhelming scent of your pheromones alone made him realize how much he's been missed. Who would have thought you would strive to be with a person like him, whose been tucked away for a week? He almost _reached_ from excitement based your dedication alone, but he couldn't rush _this_ particular checkpoint as yet...

Second stop: Satan's room. After Levi 'passed' the checkpoint, the two of you were in front of a door. There was an angry face along with the lines of 'Do NOT Disturb – unless you wish to seize to exist'. The two of you were _supposed_ to look at each other before swallowing hard, but he stared straight ahead, leaving you to look at the redness of his cheek. Taking the initiative, you unlocked it. If there were any magic or trap present it would not affect you. Satan took the initiative to human proof his magic once you settled in.

There were books everywhere, hovering, flying, moving on his own. Maneuvering carefully, you tried not to step on the ones on the floor. Any touch would cause a chain reaction you two could not afford. Leviathan scanned around trying to find his possession when he saw it in the clutches of Satan. He paused, warily looking to you, his fist steaming with annoyance. Shrinking back, you gave him a half-ass apologetic look.

"MC, why the hell it's in his hands!"

Causally you raised a shoulder, "Cause I put it there?"

The tone of your nonchalant, sarcastic ass voice did not help either. Satan was sleeping, the book that was _supposed_ to be in his hands was replaced by Levi's second controller.

"How–" he paused, "Forget it," he exhaled, regulating his fretfulness, "you with your normie schemes."

Leviathan took the lead; a book in hand ready to be swapped. Hands shaking, he could see the crossed expression on Satan's face as he slept. Maybe he fell out with Lucifer, maybe one his favorite character died in his book, there were the endless possibilities of his rage origin, now here he was, tampering with him in this state.

"On the count of three, you are going to pull and I'm going to set these in," he whispered, nodding you came out from behind. Hovering, you held the sides, ready on his signal.

"One...two...three!"

The little shift was no use. Satan had one hell of a lethal clasp.

"MC??" Levi screeched, "Take it!" He was puzzled about your actions, just standing there instead of acting!

Pulling harder, his arms barely budged, "He won't let go!" Your shoulders almost dislocated from the attempt to pry the controller from him. No matter how hard you heaved, he still held on. Beads of sweat were gathering in the corner of Levi's forehead, nervously thinking of how to loosen the control on his touch.

The tautness in Satan's eyebrows eased, in that moment his clench slackened the same time you hauled with full force. The thrust caused you to stumble. Simultaneously, Levi nuzzled the open book in Satan's palms while catching you with his appendage. Soundlessly you two remained still for a while, as Satan moved slightly. The two of you did not move a muscle, you even held your breath. Stillness.

The silent steps towards the exit was a must, the moment the door was sealed tight the built-up of air expelled from your lungs. Leviathan wiggled you around in his tail, ruffling you up a little but not rough enough to hurt you. His antics were taken lightly from the sounds of your giggles. The way you made an exaggerated pouty face to mock his annoyed expression boiled his face red. He rolled his eyes; turning from you as the appendage slipped below your chest releasing your restraint.

"That was fun. We should do this again," you smiled.

"This game wasn't fair! And it wasn't that _fun_!" he whined. The initial reaction was to complain, but...he actually enjoyed every ounce of your company. Just the two of you. The sound of his voice was smothered as he muttered the following sentence, "B-but, I-I don't mind doing this a-again with you..."

Leviathan's index fingers brushed up against another, shyly fiddling nervously as he stared at the center of your collar. The words left him breathless. Thinking of the worse possible scenario he often waits in anticipation of your reaction...what if you regret dating him? No matter how long you've known another or been together, he'll always be a stuttering mess when it came to you.

As much as he was a hermit beneath his hardened shell, he basked beneath your loving gaze for he was a center of your attention and his alone. The thought of you was enough to have him woozy in yummy feelings... _happy_ feelings. Leviathan was never great with his words or action either, despite that, you were willing to deal with his quirkiness. There was a firm reassuring grip against your ankle, his tail looping multiple times up your claves. The apparent blush arose on his cheek when he went to speak again. Leviathan's sunset eyes searched the floor for answers,

"W-why do you want to spend time with a person l-like me? I brushed you off this week which wasn't a fair thing to do." The guilt ate at him when he knew the reason for all this, "I'm such a sucky boyfriend...my brothers are probably better at this than I am."

Index finger reach beneath his face, "Chin up, remember?" Squeezing his plump cheeks, you continued, "I know you're used to being alone, but I'll remind you I'm here."

"I left you ..."

"I'll wait until you miss me," you paused, "or I'll find new ways to get your attention," you smiled, a step taken closer. "All you have to do is kiss here," a finger to cheek, "and I'll personally give back your last controller while you finish your marathon."

"Just like that?" he asked, "That's i-it?"

Was this a trap? A trick? Something so simple...yet so difficult.

"Right here?" he looked around, "W-what is someone s-sees?" Leviathan squeezed his eyes closed, "Agh, MC I-I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

Leviathan fumbled around with his sleeves, eyes darting around you. "O-okay."

"And look, I'll make it easier and close my eyes," you set your hands behind your back, still clutching his recently obtained controller.

The red on his face kept pulsating the moment he muscled up the courage to lean an inch and an inch, and another inch and then a centimeter. That's when he could smell the pheromone on your flesh and then there was a gentle press that barely sunk your cheek. Levi straightened out, stepping back to a comfortable distance.

Opening your eyes, you smiled at his awkward behavior, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Thank you," you giggled, "Now...if you can um, loosen your grip. I think I'm losing feeling in my leg."

His tail was wrapped on your calves which grew tighter the more nervous he was. Eventually, it was occulting your blood flow. Not trying to break his concentration, you waited until he made his move to say something.

"R-right," he withdrew, "I'm sorry," he shielded him himself in his sleeves, "This is so embarrassing."

Taking his wrist, you corrected him, "Actually, what's embarrassing is not being able to walk...I think you have to carry me." You were perfectly fine, you just wanted to find a reason to be closer.

"C-carry?" he stuttered, "O-of course. A-anything for you."

Boosting you up on his back, the weight rested in his palms as he held your squishy thighs. He squished them once more in panic when your face laid in the frame on his shoulder.

"Umm..." he mumbled, "W-we can do anything you want today..."

Elongating your hum, you gave him a chance to reconsider his statement, "Sure about that?"

"Y-yes, w-we can go outside and even do those dangerous activities you normies are so fond of."

Caution of your laugh you refrained from blowing his eardrums out, "Dangerous activities?" Running a hand across his bang they swayed, "I'll make sure to bring your knee pads and helmet so you're safe when we go rollerskating."

He huffed, "Just make sure when I see my last controller it'll be in good condition. It's a limited edition you know."

Readjusting your arm, you raised a hand to squeeze his cheeks, bringing him close to kiss his them.

"Of course! ~" It was in the safest place you could ever think of. The vault in Lucifer's office. But that's a mission for another day.

Levi staggered for a moment, "Stoppp, if you continue my knees just might give out," he buckled.

"Okay, okay I'll stop," you laughed. "Actually, let me just give you one more."

The weight of your breast raised up to lean over to pinch his cheeks puckering his lips. Squishing his supple skin, you continued making kissy sounds, "One more," you kept saying, teasing him over and over again, "wait, I messed up let me try again," you kissed his cheek repeatedly.

The little self-control was about to be propelled through the window. He clutched your thighs tighter as he held onto the small confidence he had left, to not drop you and run. Leviathan willingly accepted all your love touches.


	4. Doubt! Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His faults always clouded his judgment, so oftentimes Satan forgets he is loved.

_Injured! MC_

_Status: Dating_

Everyone wondered how you were capable of dating Satan. Even dating a person with anger issues was seen as toxic, now a demon? Pfff. Satan made sure he muffled his outburst when you were around. It doesn't matter if his anger was towards someone else, if you were present, he will **not** go on a rampage. Disgraceful. Fighting in front of his lady? How classless. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to fear him, a mistake made once. Never again, so he thought...

One single sheet of paper was enough to cost you your life. It was just an instinct to go after it once it blew out your hands. It wasn't even far away, three steps, if not four...maybe? I suppose the outdoor seating was a bad choice to review your graded essay. The moment Satan leaned over to take out his notes from his bag, you were gone.

From the time you bent over to the moment you stood, a sudden touch wrapped your waist, raising you, feet no longer touching ground. Shoved against the brick wall, his tail circulated around your mouth with eyes pooling with desire, waiting to be doused.

"Fear smells good on you," he exhaled.

Using the heel of your foot you impaled him in the knee, his tail loosening. It's not like he felt it, it was more so from surprise. You used that moment to kick him in the stomach thrusting him further distant. That momentum gave you enough distance to run, but you didn't make it far.

The opponent lashed after you, its tail struck your ankle. Wriggling up your leg, it roughly hauled. Losing your balance, your body slammed against the floor, head hitting against the concrete. You felt his claws grip the fattest part of your leg, tearing your school stockings as blood slid down its wrenched nails.

At first, the pain was numbing; unable to feel a thing. All you could do was stare into the beast that wanted to devour you. Before you could scream for someone, he clutched your small throat, strangling you. Your voice box weak, struggling to speak let alone retrieve air.

"Please," he slithered, "Put up a fight. It would make this meal worth a catch."

A tear slipped down your eyes as you weakly reached for his wrist as you suffocated. Aside from wanting air, your mouth opened wider as you felt his claws pierced your back, ripping your uniform he enjoyed the pain you carried on your face. The demon's mouth was practically salivating from the scent of your blood.

Your gaze was torn from him when he threw your head into the concrete to get a better view of your abdomen. Retracting his hand he was about to rip through the front of your stomach when he stopped. Something didn't feel right.

" **You**."

The demon's eyes widen in fear, _true_ fear because the sound of that voice was indeed formidable. It was over. The demon's body started to levitate; frozen in his position, unable to move. You laid there in the pool of your blood, reaching for your neck you breathed heavily, turning onto your side to slightly rock. Now you're starting to feel it. The sensation of your blood dribbled down, staining the concrete beneath. Satan's eyes constricted with frenzy, his body vibrating as his magic pounded the demon into the brick outlining his figure.

"W-wait," the demon stated, "I-I didn't know she was your meal."

Satan paused when the scent of your blood hit him. The damage was profound. He sensed your energy weakening each minute. Releasing the spell, the demon was abandoned, _temporarily_. Satan prepared to tend to you immediately. The figure of you, barely moved as he called your name. The steps he took paced less until he stopped, eyes constricted in horror once he saw your condition. The last thin thread of composure was severed. Satan's control was impaired, a vein popped in his head. He couldn't let him go.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, "Close your eyes. Cover your ears."

Shakily turning your back, you followed his words, shivering. 

The demon rose to his feet, limping the opposite way, "N-No, please! I-I didn't know, I'm new here! I-I didn't know she was under your protection."

Satan couldn't listen to reason, the ability to understand was canceled. The aura that was radiating from Satan's flesh started to stifle those in the vicinity, excluding you. The miasma paralyzed the demon; he clutched his throat, gagging as foam came out his mouth. 

"This rule you happened to skip will now cost you your existence."

Satan's weight grew heavy, a cracking forming within the ground each time he took a step. A burst of blaze erupted from the crevice, surrounding the entire area, stopping the demon from crawling as his fearful eyes watched the viridescent inferno danced towards him.

Despite your hands burying your ears, you heard the ripping sensation, the tearing, the blood splattering against the wall, the _screaming_ , the clawing, the waterfall of blood pooling against the ground. This demon was being ripped apart alive. You could only imagine what his remains looked like. You didn't realize you were crying until you felt the droplets on your knees. 

You were struck with fear. Unable to move. You should get used to being near death but this is an experience you can't seem to shake. The horrid sounds eventually stopped. You were on the verge of passing out from hyperventilating and blood loss. A hand touched against yours, the suddenty caused you to flinch, only to look in emerald eyes. Satan's body was still in a rush from such strong excitement, pulsating. 

"Why. Did. You. Go. Alone," he breathed through gritted teeth.

You jolted your entire body away from him. There was a bubbling feeling that was blending in your stomach, a queasy feeling consuming you. He was practically vibrating as he knelt, feverishly shaking. Backing up, the only color you saw on him was the green in his eyes everything else was crimson red. Your cheeks started to puff out, preparing yourself.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Flipping onto your knees, you vomited. The scents from the rich contents of blood and fluids took its toll on you. Helplessly you slumped, Satan there to hold you, just as you passed out from hemorrhaging. The moment he touched you, he zoomed back into focus, eyes dilating as his rational thought started to become clearer in his mind. Satan looked as his bloody hand, stained clothes and the mess left behind him then back at unconscious you in his arm.

The fear never left, laying lifelessly in bed you couldn't sleep. There was this shock you still carried, your fist grew tired from remaining clutched the entire time, shaking. It hit you. It hit you hard, you got carried away in the brothers' shenanigans you forget you're in a realm with demons. Demons who saw you as prey, demons who still salivated at the sight of you. Their instincts and urges were readily available to dismantle anything of their choosing. At any given moment they could pounce...and you're gone...just like that.

Despite the brothers checking in with you every hour of the day, there was one person you had yet to see. Satan. Since the incident, he hasn't been around. The messages and calls were unanswered. It wasn't fair, he was being spiteful. Was this some kind of punishment for not being careful? A lesson you needed to understand?

Even the books Satan once found comfort in has brought him little ease. To think he lost control, reacting viciously in front of someone he treasures, was dishonorable. Especially when he spent centuries learning how to compose himself. Satan was ashamed. The number of times he found himself standing at your front door, unable to knock. If he approached and watched you recoil from his sight... it will shatter the remainder of dignity he had left. He was afraid of your reaction.

Sitting on the chair daybed out in the hall, Satan's forearms rested on his knees as he thought about what to say. He refuses to let another day pass until he saw a pair of shoes off to the side. _Lucifer_.

"I strictly forbid you to see MC," he reminded, "We spoke about this."

Satan rested a hand on his chest, appalled, "Since when I answer to you?"

Lucifer's eyebrow twitched, "Mind I remind, I had to clean the mess you made. When you dropped her off Satan, you didn't stop here. You went on a _frenzy_. Decimating half the–"

"My temper is not towards MC if that's what you're implying," he interrupted.

"And when she reacts in a way you wish not see, then what?"

Satan's eye constricted, "Who the hell are you to tell me about MC? The only thing you know is what's written in her bio. I advise you to leave us the hell alone and tend to my _mess_ Diavolo fetched of you."

Lucifer's voice darkened, " ** _Satan_**."

"I refuse to remove from this spot."

The door to the bedroom clicked, the two men stopped to see an exhausted you, body eased against the door frame for support. Satan's anger evaporated upon seeing you. Noticing this, Lucifer straiten his eyes,

"MC," Lucifer greeted, "Is there anything you need?"

Shaking your head no, you turned, "Satan," you answered. "If you can come here after you're finished."

A soft hint of pink dust appeared faintly on Satan's cheeks, "Yes," he cleared his throat, "Of course, love."

Leaving the door agar, you gave them a moment. Satan's gentle smile slid off and shot Lucifer a cold glare, the two having a staredown. There was such a strong tension to the point where one spark could cause a conflagration. Satan took delight in this invitation, smirking as he closed the door with a _click._ His smug attitude quickly faltered when he realized the new predicament.

Satan stood, awkwardly fidgeting, unsure of how to make use of his presence. He already knew the status of your condition; it doesn't make sense to ask about it. Your feelings, however, were a touchy subject. Any words, any sudden action could be a trigger he caused from leaving you alone. 

He closed his eyes, "I," he exhaled, "Forgive my rudeness, Princess."

Cautiously, you set yourself on the edge of the bed, give him time to gather his thoughts. 

There was a certain shimmer in his eyes once he opened them, "It was best to keep my distance," he admitted, "My actions were inexcusable. I should have immediately brought you to medical attention," he clenched his teeth, "But my rage blinded my judgment."

"But I'm alive, aren't I?"

"That's not the point," he reasoned. "I shouldn't have blacked out, my priorities weren't clear. If I had just - "

"Calm down."

He agreed, "Yes, calm down."

"No, I'm saying to calm down," you referred to the vapor radiating from him, kindling little verdant flares on his shoulders. Nervously he patted them off, beat red he cleared his throat embarrassed of his behavior.

"Your wrath doesn't define you," you said, "It's okay to get upset,."

Ever since he came in, Satan kept himself at a distance. It was up to you to wheel him in closer. Little steps at a time, you made your way over. Even in his double layers, the intensity of his heat was still strong, laying your hands dormant on his arms, your fingers twiddled with the little sparks still there. It was a warm comforting feeling, not burning you in the slightest.

"You weren't frightened of my behavior?" he questioned.

Sliding a hand, you held his palm to kiss the top, "How could I be afraid of my lover?" Gently you eased into the embrace of his arms. "I never second-guessed you, not even for a second."

The tension in his chest dispersed, with a sigh of relief he took the moment to caress your head, he positioned the other to intertwine his fingers with yours.

Muffling his voice in your hair, he closed his eyes, "Sweetheart, I should've never doubted your trust in me. It's just..." he exhaled tiredly, "that part of me is despicable. You shouldn't have to see that."

Gently you rubbed your thumb against his skin, the sleep slowly washing over you now that he was here. "When you're done with your tantrum, I'll be here," you laughed. "No matter what form you take my love will remain."

Satan's eyes opened, mollified at your words. The corner of them creased as he smiled which eventually faded as he noticed your grip, to his surprise you were staring fiercely.

"Doubt me again and you'll see _my_ wrath," you emphasized.

Giving a light laugh, he nodded, "Of course Princess, this is the first and the last."

It was honorable someone like you, a human at that, to not fear him. An entity only here to wreak havoc. Make no mistake, he will always and forever treasure you and this was something he will never ruin. What love, what emotion, what qualities does he has that was worth finding joy in? Yet here you were in his arms without an ounce a fear in your bone. What has he done to deserve such peace? The happiness within him grew, feeling ecstatic, excited even.

Against your chest, his heartbeat quickened, his flames reappearing. This heat was rather gentle, soothing, at peace instead. Its flames whirling across you two, spirling round and round until it covered you both entirely. The lustrous green illuminated the room as it dashed across the floor leaving behind a trail as it circled, illustrating an electrifying heart on the floor where you two stood. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame you, slightly opening your eyes, you felt every ounce of his feelings. Its hold tightened as you embraced everything he had to give.

All he craved to express was engraved in the strong intensity within his flares. Such passion. This overpowering sensation was subduing cause your eyes to water a little. He did not need to say a word for you to understand.

Closing them again, you smiled, "I know, honey, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna have you baby,
> 
> I want every part of you,
> 
> The good, the bad,
> 
> The old and the new.
> 
> \- Hideaway by Tessanne Chin


	5. Superficial! Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never feels good to be on the side of their criticizing gaze, constantly judged. It's even worse when one hurtful assumption is from your lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo is a hard character for me to write, but I'm trying!! Tips for his character much appreciated.

_Ignorant! MC_

_Status: Dating_

The angle of your eyes viewed the floor, two visions eventually merging into one. A hand wanted to reach for your head but even carrying the thought was too heavy. Staying like this for a while wouldn’t be so bad but you couldn’t stay on the bathroom floor forever. How long were you out? Slowly the weight of your head shifted on your neck, supporting yourself by a shaky arm, it nearly slipped out from underneath you. Before you could even muster the strength to stand, a wave of nausea overwhelmed you. Implanting your face in the toilet to vomit you released its contents.

A surge of sickness incapacitated you, body shaking uncontrollably as you waited for this reaction to subside. It happens sometimes, ever since you’ve been taking the potion the side effects have been becoming stronger and stronger. Passing out at random areas, random times, you had to play it off you we’re tired. The biceps of your arms trembled, trying to stand. There was a strong pulsation in your wrist, heart beating oddly fast. Even from standing, you were out of breath.

Glancing at your watch you missed dinner for the 5th time this week, it was starting to be your norm. Using imaginary clothes pins you tried to keep your eyelids opened as you brushed your teeth as you started performing your personalized bed care routine. It doesn’t hurt to look somewhat alive before going into bed. You’d hate for Asmo to scream from waking up to see a decaying zombie beside him.

The smooth material slid between your legs as you left Asmo’s private bathroom. The silky redness felt good against your skin as you climbed into his bed, face collapsing into utter fluffiness. You do not wear the same pajamas twice, literally. The entirety of your wardrobe was booked from top to bottom to the point where you got a section in his closet to share. Let’s say you were well taken care of in his care.

Ever since you’ve been in this relationship with Asmodeus, your mind, body and soul were blooming. Which was why this concoction was relevant; it was necessary. The relationship wouldn’t work without it. You _had_ to keep up, you knew the consequences of dating a person like him, this was a little sacrifice you had to make…

Despite how drained your body was it took you forever to fall asleep. No matter what you did it left your body uncomfortable, unsatisfied. Laying there for a while you blinked slower and slower until you closed your eyes. The bedroom was dark until the light from the opening strolled in after Asmodeus. He didn’t execute his grand entrance like normal, he was rather discreet as he maneuvered around in the night.

“Took you long enough. Thought you were down there out-eating Beel,” you drowsily teased.

Despite the darkness, his eyes lit up, “Sweetie you’re awake? Thought you’d be sleeping by now.” The weight of his body sunk the side of your bed as he leaned over to catch a glimpse of your face in the darkness, “Heavens no, my meal consists of a balanced diet not passing my daily calorie intake. Having this figure doesn’t come easy,” he winked. “But enough about me, how is my love feeling? You skipped dinner and was quiet all day.”

Weakly, you raised a shoulder, “Nothing sleep can’t fix.”

“Give me a second, and you can tell me _all_ about it,” he quickly kissed the side of your cheek before running off to perform his nightly regime. Asmodeus cut his entire one-hour care to last 10 minutes before prancing back to your side. There was just something about his aura that made you feel so rejuvenated, _alive_. The weight of his chin rested against your tummy as he slid between your legs, enormous eyes looking into yours.

“Talk to me baby girl,” he whispered.

“It’s nothing, just a little off but I’ll bounce back,” you mumbled, slinging an arm over your eyes.

The touch of his finger swirled against the smooth material of your blouse. “Stressing will give you wrinkles,” you commented. He tore your arm from your face, “My looks aren’t the issue here!”

“Shush, shush,” gently squeezing his face between your legs, “What I need is beauty sleep right now.”

Asmodeus shot you a look, “Hm, this isn’t over!” He kissed the inner portion of your thigh for comfort, “You know I can sense your emotions,” he reminded, “When you’re ready to talk I’m here for you, okay love?”

“Yes,” you yawned, “I know, I know.”

The bed shifted as he readjusted himself to lay beside you. The heat on his chest warm as he scooped you within his arms, throwing his leg around you, attempting to have every possible contact there was.

“When you’re sad, I’m sad, until then I’m sad with you, darling~” eagerly nuzzling his cheek on your head. Suppressed in his chest, he wasn’t able to see the tears within your eyes. The scent of his clothes calmed your nerves, setting a hand on your cheek he rigorously kissed your forehead whispering sweet tunes. If the potion was always going to make you feel terrible, was this even fair to him? This was a bad idea…you shouldn’t be doing this. He’s been understanding…patient, kind even. What were you thinking? How could you do this to yourself? Asmo was all about self-love and what you’re doing is damaging yourself.

Who knew this day was the day your actions were going to catch up with you? The day you’d close your eyes and possibly not wake? Once again, you slept in, ever since you’ve been feeling sick you'd get out of bed later than Asmo, who'd be up starting his day, leaving you undisturbed to rest a little further. The thick blankets alone were enough to keep you barricaded, too weak to get yourself out. Maybe that was sign…For when you got up, your body ached. A pounding headache, your sensory was overloaded. That’s it, you’re done. You’re going to toss the potion, determined, you slowly staggered towards the bathroom.

Stretching for the doorknob you kept missing, impatient, it was getting harder to stand. Vision doubled; it was hard to reach for it. Weakly you took a knee, clutching your heart to breathe. Everything was happening so quickly, it hurts to inhale, it would have been better if you’ve stopped…and you did, the moment the hand on your chest slipped.

Nothing would have prepared Asmodeus for this sight. He went from touching up his hair in the hallway mirror to seeing his one and only unconscious on the floor. His voice was lost that day, voice box critically damaged from the outcry that shattered every glass down the hall. Unable to let you go, Satan had to tear him away so Lucifer could tend to you. Asmodeus’ heart stopped. Everything he embodied, symbolized, what he had to represent, all came back to him, tearing away everything he could have been when with you was this his retribution for it all?

The moment was short-lived when Lucifer found out the source of your intoxication. Asmodeus’ sudden sorrow turned into anger when he realized what you’ve done. That was an act of betrayal.

In your condition, you were presented like sleeping beauty. The details of the design of your hair were immaculate, skin hydrated, the glow of your beauty still shown. Asmodeus made damn well sure the illness did not overpower everything it had to take from you. 

Hands peacefully resting on your stomach, eyes revealed to stare into the ceiling of his lace canopy. Taking a strong inhale, you gave your body a rush of air.

The downward movement of your eyes saw 4 bottles lined up across the vanity Asmodeus was sitting by. With a leg crossed over the other, he locked fingers over his knee. Compared to you two, you were vibrant while he was looking severely fatigued as if he wrestled Cerberus for licking his face, ruining his 2-hour work of makeup.

“Asmo–”

With a tightening of his eyebrows was enough to silence you, “You don’t have the right to say my name.”

Shocked, you muted yourself. He has not spoken to you like that since the day you came to Devildom.

“I expect this from everyone else but not you to view me so _shallow_.”

There was this level of hurt Asmodeus carried in his voice that broke you. Taking your time to sit up, you clutched your stomach that struck a deadly amount of pain, instinctively you reached to touch the dressing. Now that you were on the verge of saying your reasoning, it made your nose stuffier. Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust. Although lust isn’t always about sex, it is part of it, a larger factor actually. (Or so you thought).

Before you two were together, he had multiple different partners who were worthy of touching a body like his. His sex drive, his craving, his libido was through the roof that in almost every conversation, his comments were sexually suggestive. Then once he met you all of that changed, every ounce, every feeling, every thought was generated and directed into you and _only_ you. How were you able to keep up? 

Striking a deal with Solomon, you both threw together a potion based to create an aphrodisiac; a reason unknown to him of course. It was only when he's in the mood you told yourself until you found yourself taking a swig of it every day, every day until it soon impaired you. 

“I had to make a sacrifice. You gave up all your partners and weekly outings, it was only right I –”

“Only right?” he stood, “How simple do you think I am? You made something that could have killed you because you thought all I ever wanted for you is…” he paused to scan the bottle, “Unless sex was all you wanted.”

“N-no, I don’t. You have more to give than just your body,” you reasoned, “It-it’s just I was afraid you were going to…”

“Going to what?” Asmodeus urged, “Say it!”

“Going to leave me...or even worse…cheat,” you mumbled, voice getting weaker halfway through. Now that you've said these words out loud, you sounded ridiculous.

You weren’t sure which reaction to be afraid of, his blown-out eyes or the hand that went to his chest. The palm that remained against him was trembling, his honey-golden eyes staring strongly in yours. Roughly turning his head, he digested the skepticism you had about him, “Why am I judged differently?” he questioned, “If Satan can control his wrath and be something other than utter destruction, I can do other things than fucking, MC! I opened myself, showing my vulnerability and-and you shoved this insult in my face that I’m incapable of loving anything other myself! That I'm conceited and narcissistic - .” 

Voice fluctuating in and out, crackling as his cheeks flushed red from anger. Arms opening in a drastic motion, he projected all his feelings and emotions to you. The steam of his anger evaporated his tears from his cheeks. The amount of anguish he was in made you weak, throat dry knowing you brought this pain to him.

“I’m so sorry,” you apologetically said. Breathlessly, you tried to speak, “I promise I’ll never do something like this again.”

Rising and falling, his shoulders adjusted himself calming, “You’re right.”

With a calming exhale, he closed his eyes before opening them, “Because I won’t give you another chance to.”

Snatching your blanket, off, you tried to get out of bed, clutching your abdomen that was screaming at your sudden movements. Fighting away the urge, the overflowing tears dampened your hand,

“Wait, Asmo –” you struggled, “Please, I’m trying to explain, that – that –”

He raised a palm, “That you don’t deserve me,” he finished, “you don’t even know who I _am_. I was with someone who only saw one part of _all_ I had to offer. Unforgivable.” He scanned you up and down, “Look at you, despicable.”

“Mammon continues to steal!” you splurged, “He knows you all hate it – he tries to control it, but accidents happen. So, I thought –”

“Thought what!” his eyes constricted, “How dare you compare! Invalidate my feelings…my devotion, my admiration for you. You thought I’d thrown our moments all away? I revealed my wounds, my scars…did that not mean anything?”

“It does!” you weakly, held onto the canopy column to stand.

The color from his eyes drained, becoming a hollow nothingness capable of no further feelings. “You’ve become like pawns who strip their dignity to please me. A person shouldn't have to hurt themselves to stay with the one they love. I was mistaken, this wasn't it.”

No amount of reasoning or persuasion could bring him to stay, to work things out. All emotions in his eyes evaporated, returning to the same closed-off expression from when he first met you. With a snap, everything was gone, a relationship beyond repairable. The reason 'cause you invested time in pleasing him in a quality, he doesn't make light of.

Blinking, the fluid went down your throat, instantaneously surging through your veins. The mixture reacted fast, quickly taking effect as your eyes constricted, zooming through moments you haven’t even thought of. There was a certain puff in your pupils as you blinked your eyes repeatedly, trying to process what you’ve witnessed. Slightly spinning the bottle, you came to a realization. Looking up at Solomon, he had a mischievous smirk on his lip, as his hand cupped his chin waiting intensely for your response.

“Well?” he asked, “How did your potion come out? Were you able to mimic my formula?”

Setting it down, you stepped away from the chemistry desk in the science classroom. You’ve just finished the first set of the concoction, shakily glanced around unsure of yourself.

“Are you alright MC?” he questioned, sneakily hiding a small bottle in his sleeves concealing it from your view. A single drop was persuasive enough to nudge you in the right direction. He readjusted the equipment.

“Y-yes,” you answered. “I’m fine actually,” you nervously laughed, “I don’t need this anymore.”

He nodded, encouragingly, “Are you sure?” Solomon shot you a keen look, “I’m looking forward to this giant prank on the brothers.”

The unconscious tears trickled down your face, “Y-yeah, I’m sorry for wasting your time. I-I have to go,” you rushed. Without hearing another word from Solomon, your feet were already out the doorway, heart guiding the way to the one it profoundly desired. The adrenaline powering you made you feel invincible, skidding drastically through the hallways to the point where you slipped turning the corner. Almost busting your ass, you were caught, right in his arms, you fell.

“Woah there, beautiful,” Asmodeus giggled, “Falling for me again?”

“Yes,” you said breathlessly, “Kiss me.”

Asmodeus’ eyes dilated, “Don’t have to tell me twice, darling.”

Remaining dipped in his arms, he gracefully laid his lips upon yours. Eyelashes glistening from the hallway light he closed them to indulge in your luscious lips. Breathtaking, refreshing, if it wasn’t for the need to breathe you wouldn’t have stopped. Barely separating, only a coin could fit in between, you eagerly flickered between his swirling honeycomb eyes.

"May I ask what's this all about? Aside from my marvelous personality and bedazzling good-looks," he teased.

“Just a little reminder I believe in you,” you whispered, “I believe in us.”

With a gentle touch to the side of his face, you adored how his alluring eyes morphed into pure passion feeling overly touched, Asmo tried not to tear up. Embracing him a little tighter, you were grateful you prevented a mistake that could have ruined something as previous as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fix problems that don't exist


	6. Ready Player One! Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you forget it's a co-op game until they tap in.

_Fighter! MC_

_Status: Dating_

The topic of the week was about you, unfortunately. Although it had always been about humans attending school partaking in the exchange program, this time it was more specific. This gossip was about a human with a workout channel with the most respected sports player at RAD, Beelzebub. When they found out you made a pact with Mammon fairly easy, they were enraged. That alone was the talk of the month, now this? You'll never hear the end of it.

Their hushes were barely below a whisper, they wanted you to hear. Their eye contact with you was repellant as their words. Day in, day out with smart comments. They believed you were insulting Beelzebub's image. Fragile thing, thinking she could gain strength by simply going to the gym, speaking as if she knew anything about strength and power? A mere, puny, magicless _human_? In their eyes, you will forever be weak, easy to slaughter with the swipe of their claws. The fact that you and Beelzebub were a couple? A disgrace.

What made it worse was the news Asmodeus fed you. He knew all the latest gossips; it was only right he ran back and told you what occurred behind closed doors. As of this point you've been ignoring their behavior, hoping their curiosity would die down. Oh, how wrong you were, they spoke more recklessly. Then that's when something inside you just... _snapped_.

The teacher stepped out of the study hall. Mammon was nowhere to be found. The rage you had pent up spilled without regards to your safety. What perfect timing...

The book you clutched in your hands happened to make its way to the back of the demon's head. There was a strong surge of energy as you sprung up on the desk. Whipping your leg across, you kicked him in the face ejecting him out the chair. The boy was caught off guard, two of his friends eagerly came to his rescue. Sliding off the table you reach for it and chucked it at two, their body sprawled out on the ground. Those who weren't fighting, vacated to the outskirts of the room, recording this human in battle.

The one girl who was talking hella shit, you made sure to implant your feet in her mouth, booting her. Performing a cartwheel on a chair, you clutched the seat tossing it at her staggering body. Unstopping, you leaped and drop-kick a desk sending it airborne into the others. Their façade evaporated, revealing their true forms, horns, tails and wings sprouting.

Performing various cartwheels and backbends you tried to dodge their incoming attacks, they were way faster than you could ever keep up with. Their claws tore at your uniform as they reached. Flipping backward on your hands you allowed your foot to kick one in the chin in midair, before landing on your feet.

One approached from behind, thinking fast you elbowed him in the nose. Kneeing him in the chest, you grabbed the back of his head to squat, slamming his face into the table. A strong whip hit your side, feet skidding as you held your ground to not topple over. The appendage then slithered round milking the air out your mouth.

"You pathetic low-lives. All you could do is transform and throw your strength around!" you spat which seemed to anger them further. "This is just a tug of power, you have no true skills."

"Your soul is _mine_!" The others used that moment to reveal their fangs, planning to tear you open.

Despite your vigorous squirming, it wouldn't budge. All you could do was watch their teeth prepare to pierce your flesh. The mouth that was nearest to you suddenly chomped down on a set of fingers. There was a low grunt as blood was drawn. Alarmed, your eyes widen to trail the arm that was protecting you. One demon who was near enough received one strike. Backhanding her, Beelzebub's power flung her flimsy body into those nearby. The impact was so ferocious they broke through the wall, wreckage slamming on top of them.

Beelzebub, his hand still clutched in the demon's jaw, tore her away. With a flash of the arm, he raised her high in the air to slam down at full speed. The demon's body made a fatal indentation in the ground, its force shifting you faintly. The one that kept you restrained, freed you immediately.

As he saw what was done, he retreated in fear. "B-beel –" he stuttered.

He gagged on the rest of his sentence, unable to finish. Beelzebub used his tail to jerk him close, snapping his hand around the demon's narrow throat. His feet were raised up off the ground, body limped as he struggled to breathe. Beelzebub was never one to get angry but when he does, he's the worse. As of this point, Beel was flying, wings beating heavily in his back with the demon choking underneath his palms.

Stunned by everything, you only could watch as your weight melted onto your knees. Beelzebub released him; his body tossed up just for him to embed his foot in his chest. The demon burst through the glass and plummeted out the windows. The girl that almost had her jaw torn off, laid unconscious in the ground. The others who were in on it stepped back in fright, fear, guilt. Their anticipation, killing them. The other girl who had a painful imprint of his hand miserably held her now dislocated jaw, pressing back into her friends as he stepped closer.

"I'll _break_ you," he threatened. "Then I'll **eat** you, a _ll_ ," he made a snapping motion with his teeth. Jaw power strong enough to break through **anything**.

"Beel that is enough!" Lucifer called from the doorway.

Lucifer could not believe his sight; the classroom was in shreds. Despite his presence, the students were unable to take their eyes off Beelzebub. Lucifer clapped his hands, its sound slightly muffled from its gloves,

"Those who sustained injuries go to the infirmary. Everyone else, be outside my office, _immediately_. You all will be in questioning."

They scurried to their feet, tripping over themselves as they left the ram shacked room. Beelzebub feral mode switched off, his demon features going back into hiding as he calmed. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, phone in hand,

"I will be talking with you two shortly," he glared. His focus shifted back to the person on the other end of the call. 

The view of Beel changed when he faced you, his hand holding his wrist where his fingers were slightly wounded. At this moment you were at his side, looking at it, the guilt slowly crawled its way up your legs. This bite was meant for you. He was healing at a rapid pace but that was not the point.

"Beel...I –"

The words were cut short when he bundled you close with one arm, able to raise you from your feet. The adrenaline still surged through you, the aftershock still lingering through your body. Despite the fighting seized, you still had energy left to burn. Inhaling deep, you tried to settle your nerves.

"Your clothes," he noticed, "Did they hurt you?"

He set you down on the table. Standing between your legs he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand.

"Here."

Slipping off his jacket, he raised it to place it over you. The remains of your shirt were in shreds, draping what's left of your privacy he covered you. Shyly you placed your arms in its enormous sleeves as he catered to you. The bitten hand remained at his side refraining from staining you with his blood, black as ink. Beelzebub squeezed you, his hand resting at the back of your head.

"It's okay now, MC. You don't have to shake anymore."

The nails of your fingers nearly dislodged from clenching the armrest. The intensity of Lucifer's stare was enough to make you feel small to the point where that little fire you had going on, disintegrated. Nervously, you rubbed your knees together as your stockings made a sliding noise. The will to sit up wiggled out as you slid further down into the chair, embarrassed to face the consequences.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you," Lucifer demanded.

The palm of his hand collided against the desk. The impact made you flinch to sit up straight, eyes now peeled to focus on his booming voice. The severity of his fury was breaking your composure into small pieces. Unable to justify your actions you kept quiet. It's not like you could get out of this, you started the fight. It was within reason, you told yourself. You refused to live here and be tyrannized.

"As for the consequences, you're grounded and on cooking duty. Breakfast _and_ dinner. Two weeks shall suffice."

Making a face, you couldn't help but speak out, "Two weeks?" you repeated.

Lucifer agreed with your expression, "You're right. I should be more reasonable. Three weeks."

Hanging your head low, you faced defeat. If you spoke again, it would just be a life sentence.

Lucifer directed his gaze to Beelzebub, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Everything I did was to protect MC," he pouted.

Lucifer sighed, his body resting into the cushions of his chair, "As a member of the student council committee your actions were also inexcusable."

Beelzebub was perplexed.

"Beel, you placed your classmates in a critical condition. I understand you protected MC from imminent danger but that changed when you continued to beat down on your classmates. One suffered severe injuries to their neck while the other was placed in a coma from being _thrown_ out a window, full force."

Beelzebub was stumped, "I –"

"I am disappointed with how you handled the situation. The classroom needs intense remodeling due to the damage it sustained. The lectures that occur in that classroom now have to be relocated elsewhere."

Now you were on edge, where was Lucifer going with this?

"You are sitting out your next game –"

Instantly you sat up, leaning ahead, "Wait, what? That's not fair –!"

"Interrupt me again and I'll take him out the entire season." Lucifer stared you down as you removed your nails from the clutches of his desk. Beelzebub glanced away upset.

"This is better than MC injured or worse." Beel rationalized, "But, my teammates...they need me –"

"I am sure they can do without you this once. I've been easy, _too_ easy on you, _all_ of you," he emphasized, "It's time for behavior changes." Lucifer rose from his desk, a headache consuming his very thoughts, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to clean up your mess," he shot you a look.

The silence between you two was suffocating, your head stared straight ahead, unable to look at his broken expression. The clicking of the door reassured Lucifer was long gone. This was the part where you apologize. You were hesitant, wouldn't the words do more harm than good? 

The vibrations of your DDD buzzed off the hook, looking at the screen it was Levi. Apparently, the video of you went viral, everyone was on their DDD watching the raw video that was posted. Now everyone was taking a liking to your already posted videos. However, their acknowledgment did not help your current situation.

Gathering up the courage you shifted to see Beelzebub's face in his palms, leaning onto his knees there was a long sigh. The sight of him broke your spirits into pieces, this was all your fault. Shaky shoulders, you tried to speak but your words were limited. 

The length of his sleeves, from his jacket you were still wearing, was used to wipe your tears as you tried to speak. The oversized blazer covered your hands as you weakly slapped it around, unsure what to do with yourself. Slightly bouncing, you rolled onto your toes slightly then back on your feet.

"I-I'm sorry," you apologized.

The view of him blurred when you started to cry, "I was angry," you said, "angry how everyone gave me disgusted looks when they passed me in the hallways. It's even worse when I'm seen with you. The things they said, the things they did," taking a breath you continued, "Their smart comments bothered me. I wanted to show them that I am capable too. That I am strong to date someone like you, that I'm not just some human...I'm more than that. I never meant for this to happened."

The weight of the guilt tore down at you, sinking to your knees you cried on his lap, Beelzebub pulled his face from his hands to frame yours, slightly smooshing your cheeks.

"Babe, stop crying," he hushed. "The only thing you should be apologizing for is keeping this from me," Beelzebub said. "We're a team, remember? Did you forget?"

You looked down for a moment to contemplate, "Y-yes, but –"

He gave you a moment to respond, unable to conjure a response, you hid your face in his lap. Beelzebub thought about it for a little and that's when he looked at you to say these words, "It will always be the both of us. In anything you do, I'm right behind. I never want you fighting anything alone, okay? Not even their judgments. "

Nodding your head, you rubbed your face hiding the evidence of tears. With ease, he slightly shifted the chair backward giving him space to stand. Holding your hands, Beelzebub helped you on your feet.

"What about your game...? You've been training so hard and I ... ruined that for you."

He held the frame of your waist, the sudden change in position caused you to blush. With ease, he started to press you against him, first raising you to eye level. The pull of your leg was around his waist, his hand fixing itself beneath you to a seat. The surface of your breast collided with his chest, his eyes never leaving yours.

"When it comes to you..." his grip on your ass hoist you up, "and only you, everything is okay."

Seeing such a genuine response made you want to cry again, simply you took rejoice in embracing him. Taking a moment to breathe, you closed your eyes, not feeling as upset anymore.

"Is this an ice cream kind of moment?" he asked, walking out with you. The solitude confinement of Lucifer's office was no longer needed to discuss the delicacy of your feelings. It was time to go home into the intimacy of your bedrooms. The grip you had around him barely faltered, "Yes," you answered, "with multiple toppings."

The spoon flipped upside down, the ice cream pressing against your tongue as you pulled down slowly. Occasionally your eyes glanced down to scoop another handful then back at the screen, Beel was on his 10th carton. Despite how much you ate, it did not compare to the rate and speed he was going.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked.

Hugging it to your chest, you gave him a look, "You already had your share!"

Seeing that he's not taking 'no' for an answer, the springs in your leg rose up to run. Reaching for you Beel restrained your body. He snatched the bowl out of your hands.

You started whining, "No, ugh, Beel! That's not fair, you ate all the ones we bought."

To your surprise, he set it on the floor, his hand still was around your wrist to bring you closer. He pressed back into the armrest the weight of your body climbing on him. There was a faint blush on the two of your cheeks as he took a taste of you. The coldness of his lips incited you, the flavors of the previous creams sliding against your tongue. The position of his leg rested between yours as you sunk further down. With a popping sensation, he commented, 

"Mmm, I like that flavor or was that you?"

Embarrassed, you reached for a spoonful to shove into his mouth which Beel delightfully took joy in, making various humming noises as he rubbed your thighs.

After swallowing, he answered his own question, "Yes, it was you. Can I have another taste?"

Flustered all you could do was stutter his name, "B-beel!"

But you did give him a taste though, as many tastes as he liked. Then he remembered you're breakfast _and_ dinner for three _whole_ weeks, ooo yummy or did he hear that incorrectly? 


	7. Sleepless Night! Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie: Sleep > everything else

_Playful! MC_

_Status: Mutual Attraction_

There were those quiet moments Belphegor and Satan shared (on ways to destroy Lucifer), where he first learned of the changes his siblings were going through. At first, he did not understand how Satan felt, he was rather perplexed with his behavior. Satan started to feel less angry. How was that possible? The once burning sensation in chest subsided, he felt lighter, freer. There were times Satan bailed or simply was not interested in making Lucifer’s life a living hell as they vowed. It was strange. Strange things weren’t the same anymore.

It took him by surprise when Beelzebub’s portions were cut down, _immensely_. It was to the point where his twin rarely got out of bed at nights, snack trips reduced by half. Something was wrong, he couldn’t place his finger on it, was he in a different timeline? Cause the moment he lost track of his belongings; it was there right where he left it. It wasn’t stolen, sold, it remained there the **entire** time. Mammon did not touch it…at all??

And that’s when it hit him.

It’s those random moments where he wakes up around your presence. It’s even worse the longer you’d stayed, he felt _refreshed_ , **energized** and he hasn’t felt like that in a really, really, long time. It’s those times where he loses his capability to fall asleep anywhere, at any time, unable to clutch his gift to instantaneously fall asleep no matter what. It’s because of you. Fuck! Belphegor never thought he had the ability to have insomnia. His pillow went flying across his room, knocking down some items in the process. Sluggishly, he rose from the confines of his sheets. Beel stopped eating to speak, confused about what the fuck his twin was on this time. Taking his normal route, he decided to question first, judge later.

“Belphie? What’s wrong?”

Blinking the hair out his eyes he asked a question in return, “Where’s MC?”

“Library.”

Off he went, in search of you. Beel trailed his short stature as he left their bedroom. Unlike his siblings, Belphie had no problem with his sin. He actually enjoyed sleeping, so he doesn’t need you to take that away from him. Whatever the hell you’re doing, he’s going to tell you to stop, stop it right fucking now.

There was a reason why casting spells and concocting potions required professional supervision. A minor mistake can throw off the entire thing, changing its intended purpose. To calculate the precise measurements for each ingredient was a difficult challenge, a challenge you currently felt. The explosion sent your body flying, its shards digging into the very flesh of your skin. The pressure of your impact knocked a few books from the shelves, falling on your already established injuries. Readjusting, some shuffled from your shoulder.

“Ah~ fuck me,” you mumbled, observing the spilled liquid and broken glass on the table.

It doesn’t matter if you were great in science or not, this case was _literally_ out of this world. It’s due at the start of class and you’ve reached nowhere with a basic handwritten formula. Testing your luck, you carefully (or so you thought) started the chemistry portion of it, savoring whatever time you had left to hand something in. The night was still young, time was the essence. The door to the library opened, ducking low, you attempted to sneak out of sight when your cuts stopped you from moving any further. You’re going to be in soo much trouble. The quiet footsteps tread closer, his shadow looming over the walls as it gradually came near,

“MC?”

With a shaky exhale, you sent a silent prayer, thanking God it wasn’t Lucifer. Nervously laughing over your mistake, you answered, “Y-yes?”

Once he saw your condition, Belphegor’s pillow slipped out his hand to be stepped over, kneeling before you,

“What happened, what did you do?” original intentions dispersed from his mind, he had a new commitment. Attempting to stand, your hand reached for the shelving gaining a grip. “Well, you see –” The enlargement of his revealed eye startled you, never seeing its capacity to widen to such length. “– I messed up on my homework…”

You waited for his typical mockery and teasing but none never game, instead a cold hand touched yours, assisting you to your feet. Trying not to blink, your eye twitched, reminding you there were little shards stuck in your face. At first, the pain wasn’t instant but now it was hitting you at once.

“Ouchie,” you instinctively reached to move it, but his hand stopped yours.

“Don’t touch it,” he warned, “Come with me.”

He held your wrist, smoothly guiding your body to trail after him. Minding your step, the throbbing area of your leg caused you to limp slightly as you were brought back towards the table. To your surprise, Belphie, boosting you on the table, effortlessly setting you high up. The off-guard expression didn’t faze him, as he shuffled around to pull out a medical kit from the desk. Biting your lip, your eyes wander around aimlessly.

“Did I wake anyone?” you asked, dreading Lucifer following in afterward, you anxiously looked towards the door as Belphie pulled up a chair to sit below you. Such position made your color flare even more.

“No, it wasn’t that loud anyway, I was already on my way here.”

“Ooo, why?” you questioned, “Don’t you sleep? Like all the time?”

He shot you a look, shutting you up, “That’s not the point. Can you tell me what the hell you were doing? Isn’t Satan supposed to be here watching you and shit?”

“Yes –” you started, “But! He got into it with Lucifer so now he’s in a bad mood. And I’m not going to test his patience with me!”

“Okay. Levi?”

“New series, needs to binge tonight,” you rushed. He barely took his eyes off the screen when you blessed him with your presence. Wait until you get better at this, you’re going to put a curse on his games.

“Lucifer?”

You laughed, a little too loud for his liking, “Is that even an option!”

“Ouch!” you clutched the desk when he started tampering with your wound, “H-he’s always busy, I’m not trying to stress him out even more!”

Belphegor remained knelt below you, carefully removing the glass from your legs. One by one he dealt with each opening, cleaning to then concealing it with an ointment and finally a Band-Aid. As you sat above him, you peek down to see what the hell was he doing, and that’s when he asked: “Me?”

“You were sleeping,” you nonchalantly answered, confused why he was even an option.

The sensation nearly jolted you out your seat, gaining control, you held onto the edge of the table as you refrained from wiggling off the counter. Belphie tickled the bottom of your feet, his hand clutched around your ankle to keep you from pulling away.

“Not a good enough excuse,” he said.

“It’s not an excuse!” you whined, “You don’t even like to be woken up for dinner.”

“You humans are so fragile, I can’t have you blowing yourself up,” he commented. “Next time get me before you do something reckless. We already have a Mammon in the family, we don’t need another one.”

“H-hey!” you pouted, “What’s that supposed to …mean…” words lost in your throat, you watched as he stood between your legs. Belphegor adjusted the supplies beside you as he came close to your face. Feeling quite reserved, you kept quiet as he touched your face so you could look into his eye.

“Hold still, okay?”

Nodding slightly, you closed your eyes as your hands unconsciously clutched the end of his sweater. The pain you waited for never came, Belphie made sure to enhance the tweezer to keep from creating additional discomfort. No matter the reason, big or small he refused to be another reason why you wince in distress. Gently he released your cheeks after he finished, your eyes opening back up. For a second you saw a small smile dancing in the corner of his lips.

Moving from between you, his attention went to your mess, viewing the messily handled attempt on your chemistry assignment, “Care to explain?”

“Don’t judge me!” you defended, “Just added something…I shouldn’t have,” you laughed.

The legs of the chair scraped against the ground as he pulled a chair near you. Your notes shuffled together as he read through them to see where you went wrong.

“Goodness, you really are a fuck up,” he mumbled, he wanted to sigh how exhausted he was, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be tired for the life of him. This feeling was strange, he doesn’t like it, not one bit. He shot you a look. Normally he had an annoyed expression, irritation or an aloof look but this one was different…This expression was new, he had to catch himself before you could see it, setting a hand to his face.

“What?” you jokingly nudged, “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” he easily dismissed.

The moment you two were paired together it was bound to be chaos. Belphie always had a little sass in him and you weren’t going to sit there and take it. There were literal weapons in your hands you could use to get back at him. He’s a demon he could handle anything you threw at him, _anything_. It was nothing too dangerous, just something a little embarrassing that pushed his buttons. One thing led to another and soon you were running for your life –correction– your animal life that was. The sounds you made were incomprehensive, as your hooves skid against books, whizzing around the library.

Belphie was hot on your tail but he also had a disadvantage, chibi-sized his legs could only stretch so far. The irritation of your _baa~ baa~_ sound made him a little impulsive as he tumbled into the table after trying to lunge after you. You leaped onto a high surface, laughing as you kicked your hind legs at him throwing a little dust.

“You think this is funny!” he expressed, “Wait until I get my hands on you!”

Getting the cue, you attempted to jump off. He quickly removed himself from the pile of books he was covered under to grab your legs. Landing in his lap, you felt his hands dig into your wool as he tickled you senseless, your tiny legs thrashing around trying to break free as he held you close. Despite your uncontrollable laugher, it came out as dying animal noises trying to catch its breath.

Suddenly the door to the library swung open, its power-hitting against the wall. _Lucifer!_ Quickly you two went silent. Crossed arms, he started to observe the mess in the room causing his blood to boil with each step he took. Placing a hoof over your mouth, you tried not to make a sound, but it was so funny! Look how pissed Luci was!

“See what you did!” Belphie mumbled. Stuffing you beneath his arms, he used the rest of his limbs to climb the shelving to a nearby window. Lucifer’s head shot up, seeing your little bodies making its way to the small rectangle window at the top.

“Hold it right there!” he shouted, a tick forming on the side of his head.

Losing his balance, Belphie held on with one arm as his little legs scrambled to touch the surface. Warily he elevated you to the top shelf, shoving you far from the edge. Standing idling, you watched as Lucifer stomped his way over not breaking contact with you. Patting your hooves anxiously, Belphie climbed up to where you were, dusting his hands he started to unlock the window. Lucifer’s pace quicken, his eyes staring through your soul. Finally getting the window open he turn to flick off Lucifer, meanwhile, you with sheep hands, waved goodbye as he grabbed you to jump.

“Belphegor!!! MC!!!” Lucifer shouted, the entire house shaking, rocking in his wrath.

Laughing, you and Belphie were free-falling, his bangs blowing out his face as he clutched your legs. Spinning around, he used his magic to cushion your fall, landing first he caught your body. He leaned against the house, holding your jittery self. It was about time the effects of the magic were wearing off.

“That was fun, MC,” he breathed, it’s been a while since he had such a thrilling rush.

The traces of the potion started to wear away, in a puff of multicolored smoke, you two reverted back to your normal selves. Vision clouded at first, once it started to clear you two were intimately close, if it wasn’t for the light of the night you wouldn’t have peeped the faint red on his face, arms still locked at your sides. Your knees were implanted at his hips, cautiously shifting in his lap, this position was rather…comfortable.

“It was…fun,” you whispered, taken back at his different demanded.

“…Can we stay like for a while?” The serious vibrations of his tone sent goosebumps across your shoulders. The heat rose to your cheeks, timidly asking, “What if he finds us…”

“He’s not going to chase us tonight; he’ll hunt us down another day.”

In a different context, you would have been scared but at this moment that didn’t matter. He was so nonchalant it was easy to relish in this moment. Arms tensed; he readjusted your awkward hold to his shoulders before gently resting his hands to lock behind your hips securing your touch. Observing your frozen response, he smiled a little,

“What?”

Relaxing your muscles, you tried loosening up, “N-nothing, I’m fine…right here.”

“It’s easier to talk to you like this,” the gentle bent of his finger slightly tickled your side making you jerked a little. “I’m awake and my siblings aren’t here to interrupt.”

It took those two things, those things alone when he began speaking to you, not _at_ , not _about_ you, but actually having a conversation. He had such light bounce to his voice, with a trace of a lullaby-strain. This atmosphere was soothing to be in, there was something he had, constantly pulling you into him. There you found yourself dancing on the very end of his words, waiting for more, more of him. The random facts you know, the little embarrassing situations he was in, you were gaining more of him.

The cold night did no harm, the heat he generated alone was enough to make you melt further in his arms. It was quite interesting how close you two got that night, for once you had to keep up with _him_ for a change. The entire night, you two stayed up talking about nothing in particular while teasing another in gentle nudges.

It was strange for him, normally he confided in Beel with his random speculation, but here he is, with you instead. To think he was sleeping his life away when he could be spending these scarce moments with you. This was 10 times better than being asleep. There were so many things he wanted to do with you, so many memories he wanted to make with you and late-night talks were one of them. 

“I think you just set a record for yourself.”

“Well,” he leaned forward to give you a gentle head butt, “Now I have a reason to be awake.”


	8. Splash - Fetish!Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo *really* *really* love humans.

_Threatened! Demon MC_

_Status: Engaged_

A year wasn’t too long…right? Well, it depends, was it a year until you could claim your inheritance, was it a year sentenced in prison after committing a crime? Or how about a year left to graduate the program you pursued…or only having a year to _live_. A year, you told yourself, so long yet so **short**. Short for you that is, compared to the hundreds of years you’ve lived, this was nothing, _but_ what made it _something_ was to be without your lover the entire time.

You never wanted to go in the first place, but you did it to support his dreams, _his_ notion. Up in the human realm, you were a facilitator in a human dominant school. It wasn’t just _any_ school but an undercover institute that dealt with magic and sorcery. There were two demon students and two celestial students, the curriculum mimicked Devildoms but was reversed. Of course, your responsibility was to have things in order and to keep the demon students in check since you **are** their _queen_ – well – soon to be that is. But no rush, right?

There was this feeling. This _gut_ feeling you should have trusted. Something was off, dearly off. There was this uncomfortable sensation in the center of your breast where a symbol lied, a vow you two made to another. The spot tingled, oftentimes leaving you restless. Confused about the sensation, you morphed its irritation based on you missing him, _longing_ for him, misinterpreting its _true_ meaning. It wasn’t until you looked at the pictures through your blurry vision, the signs were clear. The late-night calls, the instant replies, the random visits…when they all stopped you should have known…known he was falling out of love…with…

You.

The harmless pictures clouded your judgment. They weren’t explicit or vulgar, but your mind began pulling theories, jumping to conclusions, exaggerating what could have happened. Those late, lonesome nights, moments you were _alone_ , body craving to pull him close, he was with _them_ , giving everything that belonged rightfully to you. Angry, your flames set fire to your room, roasting everything in its vicinity burning the pictures of the human exchange student and Diavolo smiling beneath Devildom lights.

The arrival of your presence was unexpected, abrupt, _random_. Who would have expected you to immediately visit when there were 3 months left of the program? You weren’t planning on staying long. Bringing nothing but the clothes on your back, you came empty-handed. Just for a split second, you contemplated finding that human, severing their head from their meaningless body to present as a gift to Diavolo. Just imagining the horror on his face made you smile. On second thought, you just might do that… as your core thickened with malice the tips of your fingers dripped with venom as you embraced the view of Devildom. It’s been a while. But now you’re back.

At first, you were going straight to his castle, resigning this position you foolishly agreed to before tearing your finger off that carried the ring tossing it to him, but then! You saw _them_. Eyes, constricting you submerged yourself as a shadow, lurking alongside the walls as they walked. There was a faint tail that slipped out from you, its end in the form of heart, toxin drenched from its tip. They were with Mammon, you almost wanted to gag as you watched their interaction. Infrequently you rolled your eyes, unable to believe the effect they had on him. Don’t tell me they affect the others too. Everything about them was just so _ugh?!_ Despite your hidden presence, your demonic energy was radiating excessively, too vilely, conjuring a deadly toxin to the point where Mammon noticed, pausing in his steps to put them behind him and look back. Fuck.

Dispersing your shadows, you rematerialized in the confines of a classroom. This was the hours of RAD, the two were on their way to school. Room empty, you used that moment to calm down, to keep from hyperventilating. Tossing and turning you tried to keep your thoughts straight as you prepared to cuss Dia the fuck out. The anger, the rage, everything was boiling over you, so much energy to just spontaneously combust. And yet, the moment you heard his voice, your mind went… _blank_ , body already following the charm of his sounds. Oh, the sweet tunes you loved so much; tunes you’ve missed being whispered in your ears.

Without a knock, you opened the door to the room he resided in. Slowly but surely you made your way into the light, revealing your presence. He was on the phone, finishing a call before he hung up. The expression you wore was enough to turn a man to stone but to your disbelief, you were surprised by his reaction, as if a Christmas tree, his entire face lit up. For a moment you thought the desk was going to split in two from as he bustled his way to you. The urge to reciprocate his hug was _strong_ , figure willingly ready to realign itself into his, you nearly fell into a trap. It was so easy to collapse into his embrace, hands practically stripping away the anger towards him, nearly making you forget why you came.

“Darling!” he sang, “You didn’t tell me you were coming; I would have made the proper arrangements and have something special. A nice grand ball, I know how much you love to dress up –”

Snapping into your senses, a human scent clung all over his clothing, you were fueled again.

“Don’t,” you whispered, snatching yourself from his touch. The moment you stepped away; you were able to resume a clear head. Raising a finger, you paused him from coming close, “Don’t,” you repeated.

“Darling, what’s the matter?” he questioned caution of his closeness. Seeing such grimace on your face made him want to hold you for the better. It’s been so long, having you back in his arms was refreshing.

“You.” You direct your finger in his chest, “You’re _cheating_ on me.”

It wasn’t even a question, more like a statement, a fact, a confrontation. The light worry he expressed faded for a second, he felt insulted, he? _Cheat?_ **Never**.

“No,” he corrected, “I am not.”

There was such power in his voice that made you want to believe, the sincerity, the authenticity.

“How could you speak such fabrications?” he questioned, “You know how I feel for you.”

Each stepped he took forward you took back, trying dearly to keep a distance because you knew if touched you, you’d just may break. The difficulty of keeping such a resilient demeanor was wavering, your anger morphing into sadness. Sadness you do not want him to see. Taking a hold of your wrist, he restricted you from moving any further, his warm clutches firmly keeping you in place.

“I’d never hurt you in such a way, Princess,” voice soothing, his touch pacifying your worries as his thumb trailed the tear slipping from your cheeks. “What caused you to think such fallacy?”

Taking a moment to remove your DDD, Diavolo noticed his broken appearance with the shattered screen, practically falling apart. It was still functional, for you pulled up the digital pictures an anonymous person sent to you. The cool, collectedness he had slowly started to dissolve, astonishment taking a hold of him. The touch of you slipped as he took control of your device, swiping through to see for himself.

“You’ve been down here making a fool of me while I’m up there prancing around doing your work,” you muttered, “Running around with a human out of all creatures, insulting me and what we _have_ ,” you stressed.

The tone of his warm voice faded, taking another form, “How outlandish,” easily dismissing your claims. “These are false accusations; I have done no such thing.”

“The pictures are real, magic has not tampered with it,” you expressed, “These, these moments happened! You were with them – you were with _them while I waited, waited_ for you to return my calls, to text m-me, to – to tell me the next time you were going to visit. All this time, you were with this human!”

“These were taken out of context,” he explained, “The ‘human’s name is Yuki –”

At that point, you lost him, who the fuck? What the fuck? Tell you their name? You don’t give a flying fuck, it’s not like you were going to use it anyway. The audacity for him to correct you of his mistress he boldly flaunted across Devildom. As he spoke, he noticed the light diminishing from your eyes. He was losing you; he took another step towards you. Okay scratch, that he’ll discard his valid explanations.

“Please, Princess, I have never disrespected you in any form of way. My loyalty lies with you, it always has, it always will,” he reached for you as you shook your head withdrawing, “I’ve been busy –”

“Of course,” you nodded exaggerated, “Been busy, been busy,” you repeated. “Busy fucking them on your desk,” you muttered, laughing hysterically, “Hopefully their crotches were of pleasant delights, your _highness_ ,” giving a mocking bow.

“ **Enough**.”

The rapid force of his tone startled you, body recoiling from his brief intimidating behavior. It wasn't surprising he suddenly snapped. Anyone would have if they were wrongfully accused of an act they have not committed. The muscles in his arms clenched for a second before relaxing, seeing your act of fear. He instantly resumed his light demeanor, it’s never his intention to startle his lady. This was frustrating, not at you but towards himself for not being any clearer, for allowing his actions to cause you to think this way. Effortlessly, he barricaded you against the wall, trapping you between his muscles, “Darling, _please_ , drop this at once.”

It broke him to see his beloved cry, cry because of him, from actions he truly has not commit. Cradling your smaller frame, he drowned you in gentle touches, covering your face in the gentle marks of his kisses. The only response you seemed to mind, his explanations tossed to the side.

“I could never,” he murmured, “you are my love, my darling, my everything. I would never put you in such pain, oh darling I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you in any shape or form. You’re too precious to me, my soul knows no darkness when I have you.”

The gentle comfort of his words placed you at ease, the small burning in your mark started to dwindle slightly. Once the muffling of your weeps stopped, he slightly parted to peer into your face. He needed you to look at him, to see the broken expression he has when you're upset.

“I will postpone further affairs, clearing the rest of my schedule. Today you have me, all of me, okay my love?”

Taking your kiss as a yes, he started to calm down a little, he couldn’t rest just as yet. Diavolo had to find out who was behind this. Any form of torment towards his lady was an act of treason towards him. The pictures were normal, friendship behavior he has, his personal relationship was exploited but for what gain? The thought of losing you alone was going to have his brain short circuit.

“Just for today?” you whispered into his chest.

“Anytime for any reason.”

There was not an ounce of light in his quarters, an elbow to the desk, he drummed his claws against its surface. Diavolo’s appearance was submerged into the shadows, only the golden light of his eyes revealed. He had lots of thinking done, reaching the perfect conclusion of who was behind this show. The mixture of feelings boiled within, unsure which emotion to express, to have. As of now, all he wants was to lay wrapped up between the fold of your arms, to inhale your scent that at one point he was never going to breathe again.

The moment the heavy doors of his chambers opened then closed, he knew it was time. Gathering his thoughts he took a deep breath, remaining cool to refrain from performing animated movements. He often spoke with life in his voice, engaged in a light-hearted manner, however now was the time to uphold a professional conversation.

Without a sound, Barbatos stood before his master, a typical submissive appearance with a hand to the chest. He waited for this moment, anticipated its outcome. The deadly atmosphere welcomed him and it was time to step out of line.

“You called, my lord?”

Retracting his nails from the desk, Diavolo clasped his fingers to present himself upright in his chair.

“I did not expect your loyalty to waver in this manner Barbatos. Tell me. Why.”

Briefly, his green eyes were concealed to reopen, “Forgive my mannerism my Lord but your actions were quite distasteful.”

The weight in Diavolo’s masked temper grew heavy, his butler act of defiance nearly cost him _you_.

“As you served me through each millennium, I strive to be apart from my father. I was never one to rule in fear. By the end of this conversation and I am not convinced, I'm afraid you shall not see out from the confines of this room.”

Not once, Barbatos broke his composure, he knew his master meant no harm. He Barbatos is untouchable, for he never acts without reason.

“Requesting to speak freely, my lord?”

Sightly, Diavolo’s eyes became more narrowed, “Proceed.”

“Pardon the words I am about to speak,” Barbatos paused. “Your action towards the human has grown quite… _disgusting_. I am bound to serve by your side to ensure your goals are victorious. If, during any given moment, you waver from your ideas, I am here to set you in place. For you lead with too much feelings, not knowing when to close off strong emotions. For you _will_ mix work with pleasure, for you _will_ mix admiration with **obsession**. There were a lot of first you spent with the human, coming from a race with diverse culture you wish to embrace. This attraction you have for this race has caused you to project it onto the human, creating them to be something they are **not.** You’ve generalized their hobbies, their culture and created a personified image of them. The next act you commit,” he paused, rephrasing his statement, “In all of my seeing eyes, m’lady, MC will never return to you. For it will be too late. The action has been **done**.”

Diavolo raised up a hand, signaling that was enough. He? Infatuated with a human? Couldn’t be, he respected them, they are their own person, he couldn’t insult them and generalize them as their race. And yet, here he was sitting, trying to convince himself Barbatos was mistaken but when was he ever wrong?

“You may go,” Diavolo dismissed.

With that said, Barbatos gave a gentle bow, “As you command.”

If that was the case, why wasn’t he this way towards Solomon?

The light for the hallway, as Barbatos was leaving, slightly shown his face, revealing a troubled, disturbed look. Then it hit him, _Yuki-_ _MC_ was new, _different_ , they lacked magic, knowledge and comprehension of the Demon world. They were untainted, they were _innocent_. Before Barbatos left, Diavolo rose,

“Prepare a task for Lucifer and his brothers. Keep them busy for 2 weeks in the human realm, they’re taking _Yuki-MC_ with them. Run me the report when you have it arranged.”

“Of course,” he agreed.

“And Barbatos?”

“Yes, young master?”

“Thank you.”

Slightly losing his rigid mannerism, Barbatos responded with a sincere smile. He knew the right moments when to be a butler and when to be a _friend_.

Only having the clothes on your back, you searched for new attire. Diavolo was going to take you to the very first spot you two met, promising of no disruptions, no distractions, just you and him. And these school uniforms weren’t something you were going to sport around it. Overlooking your place at the castle, you nearly forgot your belongings were in his room. Not taking everything to the human realm, you left behind a plentiful amount of your items. There was too much to have, even for 1 year. Everything remained the same. There wasn’t even a presence of the human's smell. The explanation of a mere friendship settled your nerves since you were insinuating false claims. The human was in need of a counselor, a few tips on how to readjust and to vent to a demon that was not trying to kill/bully them. They were legit valid claims on how they became close.

From an outsider point of view, you were jealous, toxic even, taking the time to think you pondered about apologizing for your dramatic-ness. But what does it mean to apologize? Did you regret this? No. Would you do it again? Yes. So, fuck it, you’re not going to feel sorry for your behavior. He didn’t reassure the bond of your long-distance relationship, he neglected you, taking the time to cater to an exchange-student.

There was sound at the door while you were in the midst of changing, instinctively hugging a top across your chest. The moment Diavolo closed the door behind him, he briefly apologized for intruding, not realizing you were going to be present. Before he could exit, the mark you two were bounded by gave a faint pull. It was light but he still felt it. And that right there gave him a reason to stay, taking a moment to lock the door.

“It’s fine,” you whispered, lowering your guard, turning your attention back to the clothes you were laying out. It's not like this wasn't something hasn't seen before. Right now it felt a little new since it's been a while, you could feel the blush creeping up on you with the idea of him staring, watching...

There was a gentle warmth around your abdomen, hands circulating your insecurities, pulling them to reveal itself. It was Diavolo’s job to banish them, out of sight, out of mind. The light touches down the arch of your shoulder caused you to place your hands on top of his large ones. It’s been quite sometime now; body shaking in his hold. There was this gentle squeeze that kept reminding you that he was here, here with you and you alone.

Head rocking against his chest, you draped your touch backward over his neck, slowly separating your feet. The sliding sensation trickled down your leg, biting your lip, you hated how easily your body fell straight into its routine. Veins flexed in his muscles; he carefully branched his fingers inside you.

_“I-I’m still mad at you,”_ you whispered, a reminder that was more for yourself.

Lips leaving your neck it went to your ear, _“I know, darling, I know.”_

Removing his hands from your confines, he gently rotated you to face him, _“There are many forms of my love I want to show you…and this is one of them.”_

If you weren’t engaged, you would have mistaken his knelt position as a proposal. The sliding sensation of his palms hinted your panties were discarded; leg hoisted of his shoulder he submerged his face within you. Tasting spilled fluid, his tongue climbed between your thigh trailing the flow of more juices to come. The increase of intensity caused your legs to quiver around his face, gently bouncing his lips, rocking against your docile streams.

_“Ahh~” voice barely above a hush. The curve in your back divot into an arch as you laid back, “Y-yes.”_

How he longed to hear his favorite music, desperate for more sweet tunes he inserted two fingers to help play this melody. The grip of his hand left indents in your thigh, clinging to the very own thing he craves. A reminder, he tells himself. A reminder that this is your throne, your throne alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks, is why Dia is an undatable


	9. Home Alone! Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you have a moment to yourself...or so you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having the house to yourself is a blessing and yet a curse.

_Chillin'!MC_

_Status: Dating_

The house was eerie still. Who would have thought one could hear the sound of a pin drop? You were still quite astonished it could get this peaceful. With all the antics and attention-seeking brothers, you were often left exhausted and sleep-deprived. Every time you went to take a nap or go to bed early it was always someone at the door, requesting –more like– **demanding** your presence. For once you actually finished your nap, waking up to a dimly lit room.

The amazement grew when your phone had zero messages! This was implausible, you must be under a spell right now. Not sure how long this was going to last, you started to use the moment to its fullest. Slipping out of bed, you did what you could, cleaning your room, doing your laundry to later finishing your homework. It was a really productive day. Homework completion was hard with them around. Do you know the number of times you’ve scrammed to complete it before the next period! Then Mammon would have the _audacity_ to ask for your notes. You still gave it anyway…but still!

Sitting around the elongated table, you set your food adjacent, eating whatever snacks you could find as you scrolled through your D.D.D. Where could they be that they didn’t invite you? Were you supposed to feel upset? Or grateful? Even Levi wasn't here, Levi! And he _never_ leaves his room. What perfect timing, his fangirling service was needed elsewhere.

Staying put for a while, you cleaned the contents out of your plate. Eyes still glued to your phone, you set the dishes in the sink. 

Unknown to you there was a scraping noise against the ground. A faint sound, it was distant, a few halls down from where you were.

Smiling to yourself you saw Asmodeus at a spa with _a lot_ of friends. He uploaded a picture with a vain remark, swiping up you made a little comment after double-tapping his post. You knew how much he loved to read them especially yours. Sticking your phone in your pants pocket, you took two bottles of water with two bottles of juices to take back to your room. Gotta stay hydrated in this hot as hell. Before you could go any further there was a figure down at the end of the hall…It did not notice you, but you definitely noticed them…Your steps shrunk in size before coming to a complete stop.

Mouth, desert. Skin, rainforest. Heart, runner. Legs ice.

The figure took its time pacing, using that moment you started backing up, afraid to take your eyes off it. Were you going to make it out here alive? Meter shows a low chance, there is zero survival skills living down here. You were going to die and be sent to your grave. Their feet came to an abrupt stop, their head points up, inhaling a deeply. _F u c k._

Cerberus slowly bowed your way, glowering to where you were standing. It was as if their coat were flames, the intensity of the anger now directed towards you. Its growl was worse than the sound of Beel’s stomach, its claws were longer than Asmo’s nails, fangs sharper than Levi’s tail. Eyes raging like Satan’s. It was time for you to **_R U N._**

Dropping the items, you took off down the hallway. Despite not ‘thinking’, all you could imagine was its mouth tearing your limbs, pulling your flesh, bleeding out on the carpet floor. As a human girl and he a demon dog, it took no time for it to catch up. You heard it RIGHT behind you. Grabbing the handle of a door you tried to open it. _Locked_. If you stopped one more time you were going to be eradicated. Its bark choked fear in your lungs as you cried out from fright.

The next door you went to, was unlocked. Stumbling in, you fell inside, kicking the door closed before Cerberus slammed right into it. For a moment it was still. You stared at the door, your elbows propping you up. The only sounds heard were your heaving, eyes overflowing with water. The suspension was short-lived when Cerberus tore down the only protection you had.

It’s three heads shook roughly, knocking the wood from its fur. That incoming gave you the motivation jump to back up in horror, body slamming into something, a pool table, Mammon’s room. Cerberus slowly boosted its height above you, it's drool dropping around your frame as you shrunk under him.

This moment you reached for your back pockets, hands slapping your butt instead. Your phone! It's missing. Outside in the hallway! Nails digging into your palms, you made a tight fist giving yourself the courage to crane your neck to make eye contact with each of them. Its mouth was agape, prepared to swallow you in one bite, _whole_.

“…Cerberus…” you said sternly.

The breath that submerged your nose smelled like death and now you were going to be another meal on his lips. The sight of him was clouded, tears spilling down your cheeks. There was a slight pull when Cerberus sniffed you, inhaling your odor. Raising up straight, he turned his head to the door he burst through, running out.

The fear still clung to your clothes as you shook and with a crashing noise nearby, suddenly you saw someone skate down the hall that did **not** look familiar. Biting the bottom of your lip, you weakly crawled out to retrieve your phone. Sound almost escaped your mouth when you saw an intruder, their face was covered with only eyes to see. They were limping, their focus past you as there was a trickle of blood seeping down their arm they clutched so dearly. A scraping noise behind you, slowly caused you to tick your head, Cerberus growling furiously as he approached the scene.

Taking your time, you pick up your phone to retreat back, slowly not to make any sudden movements. But you spoke too soon, there was an immediate tug of your body a spell, binding you. It felt like two glass pressed you together as you were thrown. In a swift motion, you were heading toward the wall but in a heartbeat, Cerberus was there to muffle your impact. Sliding from its fur, you landed safety. The invader used that distraction to dart, Cerberus chase after the kill, leaving you there startled for life.

Shakily, your finger clicked Lucifer’s name, covering your mouth you tried to keep from crying to make sure he could hear you through the phone. The call immediately picked up, barely ringing for the second time. The sound of his voice brought satisfactory to your ears,

“Yes, my love?”

“Luci,” you breathed, “T-there’s someone in the house –”

The soft tone of his voice evaporated, there was a shuffle at the end of his line, “Stay calm. Get in a safe location.” There was a sharp breeze coming from his end as if he in a windy location.

“I’ll be there shortly.”

Biting at your nails aggressively you backed up from the hallway, gaining the strength to run.

“I-I’m going to your room –”

There was loud crashing noise coming from the other end of the house. It was like every direction you ran they crashed in your path. Skidding, Cerberus was clutching the intruder by the arm, tearing it off. The sight of intense blood made you upchuck the meal you had earlier.

“Darling? Love, are you alright?” Lucifer asked. His voice projecting through the DDD.

Slowly turning, you limped to vomit in the nearby plant pot, unable to control the disturbance in your stomach. Stepping again, there was a penetrating throb in your leg, looking, a chip of wood was implanted in the center of your thigh. With all these debris flying you were caught in the crossfire. You didn't even feel anything but now you're starting.

“I-I” you stopped when you heard the ground shook.

This time when he spoke it was the sound behind you, “Darling,” he called out.

Lucifer appeared, a presence so strong so _mighty_ , the length of his wings extended at its full capacity. You started to run towards him when you fell midway. Easily, he collected you in his arms.

“I have you,” he reassured.

Cerberus had the invader’s body in its mouth, the person still alive clinging to dear life. He presented the offering before Lucifer, submissively. Not wanting to see their disfigured body, you positioned your face in his chest, clenching on his steamy pressed suit. Body jerking slightly it felt as if you were going to puck again but you managed to keep it down.

“They’re still alive. I’ll have them brought in for questioning. They will answer for their crimes.”

The rest of the brothers were informed of the situation. Stopping their current affairs, they regrouped.

The look on Lucifer’s face made you internally laugh, his expression never faltering from seeing his brothers hovering over you. When you were patched up, asleep on his bed they remained present, quietly watching over you as they did their own thing, lingering in his room. Knocked out for quite some time, you woke up to see them _still_ at your side. Guess you won’t be caught by yourself for a while.

Lucifer had to restrain any ounce of jealousy in his voice when he spoke, dismissing them to their rooms, actually referring them to the mess that needed to be cleaned up, unfortunately. Mammon complained 99% of the time about his broken door but quickly lit up on finding the most expensive replacement there was.

Thankful for their gesture it was now his time to have his moments with you. He finally finished the paperwork on the monstrosity that occurred. Apparently, they were a lower-ranked demon, a thief who was using magic to climb their way up the ranks. Starting with the House of Lamentation, there was an immense amount of values to gain. After noting the brothers’ patterns and routines they made their move, unaware you were not factored in the equation nor Cerberus. Since you weren’t part of the valuables, their punishment was way less ruthless.

There was a small patio, you and Lucifer’s company occupied. A strong intensity of heat surrounding you, blanket laid snugged as you held the hot mug in your palms. His head slumped onto your shoulders, arms hugging you lightly. A pent-up sigh was finally released, gently nudging him you reminded him of your presence. He could get lost in his head sometimes and forget that everything’s okay.

“I hope I didn’t give you extra work on my behalf,” you said.

His hands positioned at your sides, gave them a little squeeze, “Anything concerning you is never too much.”

Watching the rippling effect, the contents of your drink almost finished. A question popped into your head as you reflected, “Say, how comes Cerberus almost attacked me? He scared the life out of me.”

Lucifer chuckled, “He’s instructed to not harm you, any of you. He was never going to.”

You pouted, “Is that why you refuse to teach me any of his commands?”

“If I do so, he just might favor you over me. And I shall not arm a woman with such power,” he teased.

Reaching over, you set the mug down. “Well, that’s not fair. He gave me a heart attack; he was so close to swallowing me in one bite!” you exclaimed, making dramatic motions with your hands.

Lucifer nuzzled his nose in the surface of your skin, “He won’t, my scent is all over you.”

You paused, “Your scent?”

“Although you have your own aroma, you also carry mine from our _intimacy_.”

Going quite embarrassed, your voice grew shallow, “H-he can smell that…?”

“From my direct command to the traces of me all over you, he is under no circumstances to harm you.”

No wonder the brothers had no qualms about leaving you alone. Cerberus was there if trouble strikes.

“Is that so troubling?” he asked, interested in your surprised expression.

“No,” you smiled, thinking to yourself, “Now, I’m curious about why you have the time to sit and idle with me tonight. If you haven’t noticed, we’re out past curfew.”

Lucifer raised his face from the crease of your shoulder, “After today’s scare, I find it hard leaving you be.”

“You prefer to enjoy the night with me?” you gasped, clearly mocking him.

“Is that such a sin?” he gave you a gentle look, “As of right now, I rather not have my lady feel alone.”

Hearing him say that really and truly warms your heart. Lucifer, whose eyes were a dark hole, thrived on the weakest and despair of those who come across his merciless glare. Luckily, there was one side reserved for you. If you looked closer there was another dark hue merging from the depth of the pits, _red_ , symbolizing many emotions, most importantly, _love_.

Snatching your face away, you blushed, “Tch, don’t look at me like that.”

Lucifer smirked, “Like what?” he restrained you to come close, forehead touching before noses do. Before you could sink into the kiss he was offering, his hand accidentally rested on the center of your wound. A strike of pain shot up your leg into your chest, giving you a burst of discomfort.

“Ouch!” you cried, snatching the blankets off to examine it. Pulling up your nightgown to get a better view, you tensed. The bandage was still intact with no drainage. Lucifer held back the material to look at it as well, “My apologizes, darling,” he caressed your side, soothingly rubbing your knee.

“Be careful!” you nudged, “It’s already worse as is.”

Lucifer unfolded your dress to recover you, before fixing the blanket securing you tightly within his embrace, “I’ll be sure to be extra loving and treat you with the utmost delicacy, my dear” he raised your hand to kiss the center of your palms. “I will not be leaving your side for a _while_.”


	10. Bargain! Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brothers mean well, they're just giving him a gentle push in the right direction. They just do it a tad bit differently.

_Helpful!MC_

_Status: Dating_

The table held many things and ‘tea’ was one of them, luckily you weren’t around to taste. Mammon’s rings have never looked more interesting on his fingers, occupying his time as he idly waited. The desire to wake you drilled him. Lately, you’ve been tired so he’ll let you sleep in for now. His generosity hasn’t faltered, with a touch of his presence, breakfast was a little later than usual. Chaos, his specialty, was enough to delay brunch in case you did wake later, you’d be in time for something. Worst-case scenario, he'll take you out to the most lavish restaurant. 

Satan smeared butter on his toast, “What a dog on a leach,” he harmlessly teased. “Waiting for your owner, I see?”

Mammon fidgeted, “I ain’t no dog. If anyone is owned, it’s MC. As if the Great Mammon could ever submit to any human.”

Leviathan barely glanced from his game to roll his eyes. Everyone knows 2D girls are where it's at, they’ll never hurt you. IRL is overrated, the characters here are too unpredictable.

Lucifer carefully manipulated his cutlery, patting the corners of his mouth with a napkin, “Is that the reason why she has been fulfilling your chores?”

There was a light laugher at the end of the table, Belphegor closing his eye, “You made her your bitch?”

“I-I ain’t tell the human to do nothin’!” “And she ain’t a bitch,” he defended.

The spoon clicked against the table, Asmodeus taking his reflection out of the silverware, “I didn’t think you had it in you, Mammon. And here we thought you were a pushover. I see whose doing the _pushing_ … ; )”

Mammon’s face flared up, incapable of responding to such comment, speechless he was stunned. Beelzebub stacked a plate on the rest of the dishes he finished. Partially involved in the conversation. Beel knew the true motives behind your actions. Half the time Mammon either forgets or does a poor job. You’re there to pick up his slack, constantly trying to keep him out of trouble. Everyone was noticing how you're making up for where he lacks. They see how it was taking a toll on you and it's clear you weren't going to listen to them to not do that. Their judgment wasn't out of spite or jealousy, it's just there was another way to help him and spoiling wasn't one of them.

“Yes, she has been covering for him, _lying_ even,” Satan shook his head sadly, “Look how Mammon corrupted this human. Now MC has changed for the worse.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, at Mammon’s stillness. What half-ass excuse was he going to shit out this time? He waited for some formulations of words. Oh, nothing? Interesting. Maybe this plan of theirs is working, maybe Mammon would be able to see properly in his relationship.

Mammon was in the hot seat, his brothers’ attention drilling into him from different angles. Once again, he was the target in this battle but this time he wasn’t necessarily being attacked. Shame disclosed on his cheeks, his shades clouded over his eyes. It’s true, you shared the blame, took the blame, even told little lies to keep him from getting strung up for hours on end. And he'll do the same thing in a heartbeat. You two were practically partners in crime! The thing is…you never threw it in his face, complained, yelled, or guilt-trip him. You never brought it up or even mention anything to him…he never realized how much you were doing for him. He never thought of this as a problem but it's starting to look bad…FUCK! Were they right? has he been using you?! No! He’s could never! You're his little weak, fragile human.

The food on his plate remained untouched, yet somehow had magically disappeared. Beelzebub, innocently, stuffed his face, “Mammon likes MC, MC likes Mammon,” Beel started, “They do things out of love –”

Leviathan had to pause his game for this one, “Hahaha ROTFL, out of _pity_. As if he has any qualities worth liking. I’m surprised he got the good ending. His meter bar is clearly broken.”

“You know, Satan, like you said,” Belphie remembered, “stupidity is contagious. Humans are weak-minded and _very_ easy to manipulate, even a Mammon can do it.”

“Don’t insult her,” Mammon warned, getting a little defensive.

Belphegor laughed, before turning serious, “Or what? You’ll cry to her? What she gonna do? Nothing.”

Beel gave his twin a nudge, “Stop it Belphie.”

He raised his shoulder, “It’s fun. He makes it too easy.”

Mammon fiddled with his credit card, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say, “Ya just jealous she’s dating me and not any of you,” he proudly stated.

“I believe you’re right,” Satan positioned his cutlery in a diagonal manner. “Jealous of the loyalty she has. I suppose it’s only natural one yearns the same lengths she goes through for you.”

Mammon was left speechless, Goldie almost snapped in his hands, the sudden shock stiffened his body.

Damn, Satan that was a good one, impressed, Asmo slapped Satan a low-five beneath the table.

The glass clicked against the table, Lucifer set down his drink, his turn to speak, “She’s been making payments on your… _incalculable_ amounts of debts. I told her nothing she does could ever make a difference to your owed fees but she's persistent on doing something.”

“Unless…” Satan murmured, putting the tea to his lips, words lingering in air. Emerald eyes glanced at Lucifer who attempted to finish the sentence for him, “…She sells her…soul to clear your –”

He was interrupted by Mammon’s chair; it legs abruptly scraping against the floor. She ain’t have to do that. It was never her problem anyway! Why would she – he clutched his fist, a wave of emotions challenging each other. Mammon rose from the table, shades hiding the expression in his eyes, but his brothers read his feelings seamlessly. Mammon couldn’t bring himself to look at them, ashamed of his actions. That he out of all of them…was –

“Tch.” He left the dining room.

What they’re implying was unforgivable! He’s not capable of using you! His siblings would say anything to get under his skin. They were clearly wrong…Right!? He couldn’t be…using someone he…The sweep of his hand across his forehead wiped the thought away, as well as brushing the imaginary hair in his eyes, it was causing him to tear up a little. The hastened footsteps stopped at your bedroom door, almost ready to tear it down in panic.

A halt at the knob, there was hesitation. What if he comes out and ask and you say yes? Would you even say yes? Or lie to preserve his feelings. He swallowed until he just went for it. Mammon moved quietly, refraining from disturbing your peace. The sight of you started to erase his troubles. There was a gentle rise and fall of your shoulders. Just how long were you planning on being asleep? It’s almost 1 in the afternoon. How tired were you? Thoughts answered he saw your desk swarmed with books, notes, papers, pencils and other necessary stationary objects.

Sitting in your chair, he saw late assignments, poor grades and missing homework. Why haven’t you said anything? Reflecting, he realized, most time he did most of the talking, complaining about anything he could think of. The thing is…having you around, for once he was able to be heard. It was so easy speaking to you; you were such a good listener. He never meant to exploit that…Sluggishly adjusting his posture in your chair, he swiveled around your messy desk, picking up a pencil he started to read question one, prepared to go over your answers. He had to make it up to you, someway, somehow. For starters he'll make sure you have the answers right, setting the correct ones on a different sheet of paper.

As you were sleeping, he started to think of a plan and for once it was not a quick cash scheme. Thinking larger, he planned to make this week just about you, finding any drop of an idea to cater to you. Anything you want, anything you need, even if you don’t really need it you will get it. It could even be without reason; Mammon would do everything in his power to make sure you have it. Your happiness, your pleasure, your safety is his priority, you are entitled to it, cause no amount of words can describe how you make him feel. The simple respect and love given was enough to fuel his soul for centuries, he will forever be in debt to you.

There was a light tug on your leg, pulling you from your sleep. For the rest of the day, the cliffhanger of your dream was going to leave a bad taste in your mouth. You were just on the verge of wielding all 7 brothers’ powers and was going to take over Diavolo’s throne. Like a puff of smoke, you’ll never see the end. Mentally whining, you peeked to trail the gentleness of the touch.

“Babe, wake up,” Mammon whispered, “I got somethin’ planned for us. You humans gotta eat doncha?”

“But I’m not hungryy,” you whined, curling up into a ball. The bed was too cozy to leave.

Mammon rested his hands on his hips, face with color as he said this, “Come on babe, _please_ …?”

“Fine~” you sighed, peeling the covers from your skin, exposing trapped heat. Fixing your pajamas over your shoulders, you noted the lightness on how he spoke to you. Shooting him a cautious look, you pointed your finger, “Say, what are you up to?”

Eyes going around in circles, he was unable to look you in yours, “It ain’t nothin’ crazy or somethin’ if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Of course not,” you squeezed his cheeks, puckering his lips, “Don’t be shy now.”

Mammon snatched his face from your grip, angling his body opposite from your direction, closing his eyes he nonchalantly blurted it out, “I-I ran you a bath.”

With sparkling eyes, you smiled, “You did? Thank you~”

Bringing him close again, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. Puffing a little, he shrugged, “It was nothin’”

Giggling at his response, you looked towards the mirror pining up your hair, “Did I miss anything? I hope you didn’t cause any trouble while I was gone, now?”

“Pfft, no!” he answered, “Plus if there was, they’re the ones that started it!”

Sillily shaking your head, you took the time to put various toiletries in your shower caddy. Mammon snatched the item out your hands, “Oi, hurry up before it gets cold, you don’t need all this stuff.”

“Okay, okay, geez,” you stumbled, as he eagerly tugged on your hand.

Goodness gracious, he didn’t even give you the time to change out your pajamas, having you wandering down the hallway looking indecent. What’s with the rush? The grip from his hand slipped from your wrist to properly hold your hand. The gentle nature made you squeeze him affectionately. Before the bathroom door opened you could smell a sweet aromas scent coming from inside. The view was a beautiful sight to behold, candles lit and surrounding the tub creating a glowing hue. There were small white bubbles consuming the top of the water, with a sprinkle of dark purple petals complementing the bathroom’s theme.

Surrounded by darkness with only candles for light made the atmosphere intimate. It was hard seeing his face, shadows merging to hide his expression. The mixture of essential oils, petal scented and melting candles were synchronist in odor, not creating an overbearing fragrance, headache-forming. Its diffusion was at a low pace. There was a wooden tray extending across the shortest width of the claw-foot tub with a variety of fruits neatly arranged.

“Wow, Mammon,” you whispered, “Thank you.”

“Y-yeah, it's whatever, just have some time for ya self or somethin’” he easily brushed, attempting to let go of your hand. “Let me know if ya need somethin’, I’ll make sure my brothers won’t bother ya.”

“You’re not staying?” you squeezed his hand a little tighter.

The question caught him off guard, blushing, “W-well, I was gonna leave, but since you want me here and everything, I guess I could stay.”

“We can enjoy this together,” you stepped forward to admire the petals gently drift, occasionally bumping into another.

The second the thought entered his mind, he stepped back timidly, “Actually, I-I’ll be right back.” How did he not think this through? He’s not supposed to be part of the equation. Now he has to see you get undressed and –oh my god– before you could respond, he bustled out the door with a slam. Even thinking about your bodies pressed together makes him wanna faint. Pacing back and forth he frantically thought of a reason not to join, he wants to! – but can he think in such a situation?! Can he hold a conversation! Why can’t he just be calm!? There’s something he wants to tell you too and he just might not get the words right. He angrily ruffled his hair, “Ughh!”

“Is something wrong?”

The voice startled him causing him to yelp in surprise, hair standing on edge like a cat. Mammon glanced at Lucifer, who happened to pass down the hallway, gave his younger brother a weary look; he knew his siblings were all quirky in their own way but now this was plain crazy.

“N-nothing,” Mammon stuttered nervously, grinning a little too hard.

He set a hand on his shoulder making Mammon flinched a little, “I-I didn’t do nothin’ this time, I swear!”

“I am sure you’ll do fine.”

Like a spark, Mammon’s jitters practically melted. Hearing those words from his big brother really put him at ease. He was believed in; Lucifer’s words were sincere, and he felt it through his touch. Giving a genuine _very, very_ small smile, Lucifer patted his head twice before continuing his day. It's never his intention to make his brothers' lives a living hell, he'll give guidance when time is due.

The moment he gathered the guts to reenter; you were dipping your legs within the tub. The only reason it took you a while to get settled was because you brushed your teeth. The water was _oh~ so warm,_ it's level raising to cover your chest the more you sink in. When the door nearly broke from its hinges you quickly sat up, turning your attention to Mammon who awkwardly slammed it closed, his burst of determination got him carried away.

“Goodness, Mammon. Way to make an entrance,” you exhaled, descending further below.

The silence was unbearable as you waited for his comeback but received none, sitting up once more you saw him mumbling to himself as he removed his shades from his face.

“Uh, I-I” he tripped over his words as he fumbled around with his hands.

“Come closer, why are you so far away, I can’t hear you, honey.”

Mammon paced over to the tub, kneeling down so he was at eye level. Being this close made him want to back out but this has to be said, he _needs_ you to hear it. The genuine confusion on your face made him redden even further, your cute expression was going to send him into cuteness overload.

“I need ya ta listen! And listen well, ya hear? I’m only gonna say it once!” he started. Softening his tone, he averted eyes for a second preparing himself for the rest of it, “You’ve done so much for me and I appreciate it, no one has treated me the way you do. I will admit, I am a fuck up,” he laughed a little, “but that doesn’t mean I want you to take the blame or nothin’. I can’t have nothin’ happening to ya, you too special for that,” dipping his hand he splashed your face a little. “So, don’t ya dare go around actin’ different or else!”

“Alright, alright! I won’t,” you vowed, smiling at his little heart-to-heart confession. “Now can you just get in and enjoy this with me!”

He blushed, “F-fine! J-just don’t look!”

Rolling your eyes, you gave him privacy as he started to undress. You would have thought by now he would be used to you. Setting one foot in then the other, he slipped behind you, resting his hands on the outline of the tub. The moment your body settled on his chest; the temperature of the water started climbing. Absentmindedly, you began playing with the grape beneath your fingers before you popped one in your mouth.

“…It’s just…I see how you protect your siblings without them even realizing it. And I just want to do the same for you. You are smart, capable and can handle yourself but if there are ways I can protect you, I’ll do it.”

For second Mammon couldn’t find his heartbeat, wow, how did he get so lucky to have someone like you? Does he even deserve this moment right now? You’re so selfless, thinking of him before anything else. He just might die from a heart attack. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down from tearing up, “I’ll change so you don’t have to, ya got that? So, don’t ‘round sacrificing your morals for me alright! I'll be different so you don't need to.”

The steam from the water started to make you a little faint, sweating you smiled at his sweet words, “O-okay honey.”

His face sunk into your neck, water dripping down his nose as he gained the courage to touch you, arm circling around your bare stomach, giving you a sweet hug. The moment he grew the strength to touch you, the heat rose to your face. Extending a hand, you swept a hand through his hair, eyes closing to exhale. Despite the delicious fruits before you, there was something you wanted to taste instead, angling yourself, you turned your neck to stare into his blue eyes, narrowed, you felt him staring into your soul. Mammon couldn’t allow something so pure to be tainted by him. Mammon had to preserve the remainder of virtue you had left. Nose brushing yours, it slid past another until your lips touched. Saliva mixing, a mutual agreement was exchanged. It was a burst of excitement all over again, sparks flying just like the first time you've kissed. 

“O-okay, Mammon,” you whispered, breaking the kiss, “It’s g-getting too hot.”

He was practically steaming you alive, his body heat was too heated.

“S-sorry,” he laughed, dropping his temperature to make it more bearable. _Most_ times he did get too carried away when you're around, what can he say, you make him nervous. Meanwhile, you on the other hand was taking the time to enjoy the fruits before you, you haven't eaten all day and its pretty colors were just asking to be devoured. 

“Oi! Oi!” he yelled, “Don’t go and eat everything!”

“My ear! Mammon,” reminding of his closeness, nearly choking on a pineapple. “Then take some!”

Clenching his hand, you flinched, “Hands wet remember?” sliding them against your tummy. Blush slapped your cheeks, slightly caught off guard. 

“Guess I’m feeding you, mmmm?” your eyes range through the assortment.

“Just –” words caught in throat, he blushed at your gesture, you setting an apple slice in your mouth. Without another word, Mammon leaned closer, biting it in half before licking the extracts from your bottom lip. Mammon's hands didn’t leave your side that night, practically incapacitated by your generous amount of love you showered him with. You know, it's funny how couples fight to compromise, but no, you two were different. The love you two had was far too great, easily you both balance each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He loves you so much, MC, so don’t change. Don’t change to compensate for his silly behavior 'cause he’ll be better for you.


	11. Captain! Leviathan [Pirate AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, you were a native on a small island. One day when you were gathering berries you found a man unconscious on the shore, shipwrecked, with a little snake as a companion. Welcoming with open arms, you and your people helped rebuilt his damaged seaboat, he was segregated from his crew during their training expedition. He was part of the navy, the lowest rank there was, with a dream far too heavy to carry. 
> 
> Amusing to watch, he was clumsy and awkwardly shy, always fainting from the slightest embarrassment. While you were helping him get back to his people, you two eventually became good friends. Kind as you were, you gave him hope, sprinkling faith to grow his self-esteem, you both created an unbreakable bond.
> 
> Once his boat was rebuilt, he had to set sail again, gifted with a bountiful amount of food and items for his travels. Although the time spent together was short, you'd never forget him...and he'd never forget you.
> 
> [p.s. Hell + Devildom = Hevildom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fishheadakira.tumblr.com/post/628211628458049536/levi-with-henry-10
> 
> https://fishheadakira.tumblr.com/post/627325133909049344/leviathan-grand-admiral-of-the-hells
> 
> Saw these pictures and it gave me inspiration

_Pirate! MC_

_Status: Old Friends_

The ship was compromised. It was every man for themselves and now you had a chance to escape. Making your way to the rowboats, you avoided each navy men who came across your path. The pin, their uniform, it was distracting, you’ve seen it somewhere but where? It was on the tip of your tongue, but you can’t put a finger on it. Boots colliding against the platform, you made your way up and over, close to the ticket of freedom. On your way to the getaway-boat was when you heard _him_. Voice was familiar, a siren if you must, but you couldn’t put a face to it. Unconsciously, you wanted to see where it was coming from, waiting for the person to make their appearance from the item blocking your view.

The hesitation cost you _everything_.

They handled you like a savaged dog, not surprising, it’s not like they liked your kind anyway. When they remembered to feed you, they’d throw a bowl of water and scraps from their food. There was barely any water in the pan, for half of the content spill out when it reaches you. They haven’t interrogated you yet, not sure how that’s gonna be like you don’t want to stay long enough to find out.

The door flung opened, two guards entering, one to raise you and the other to stand by the exit. Literally thrown into the chair, it almost tipped over before slamming down back on all fours. A hand to your jaw, slapped the taste out your mouth, “Alright prisoner, wake up.”

It's time to go. Slanted in the chair, you raised your bounded feet to kick him in the chest. The momentum sent you flipping over, the moment they regained their balance withdrawing their sword you used their gesture to cut through your confines. Slicing precisely through your wrist, the ropes fell, another swipe, you rolled on the ground, until his sword landed between your legs, cutting them free. Once you were freed, it was over for them. Taking both of their blades, you stepped over their unconscious bodies, pausing to look down the passageway.

The small lights swung within the narrow path, giving you partial light to see. Heart racing, lungs inflating, you quickly crept alongside the bulkhead, careful to not cause the decks to squeak. There were footsteps and voices up ahead. Stopping, you held your breath as they passed you concealed in the shadows.

A sudden reflection of light bounced against the partition, looking closely you saw a little shift in the shadow. Whirling around, you protected yourself against the sword sneaking behind you. The darkness concealed his face, but the way his weapon dance spoke every emotion. The metal riveted, clanging repeatedly as you both blocked and attack in the narrow hallway.

“Your butchered style of swordsmanship can never compare to _mine_.”

Even with the upper hand, he still had control of the duel despite wielding one weapon. Implanting your foot against his side, he clutched it, raising you, he swung you into the bulkheads before being throwing you down, knocking your weapons from your hands. Blocking your elbow from his face, he grabbed your neck slamming your head into the wall. The jabs into his sides done nothing, roughly turning you, he painfully pinned your arm, causing the lines of the boards to imprint on your cheek.

“The seas are no places for pirates,” he whispered withdrawing his hand. The moment he released you, you attempted to do a round-house kick when he stopped it midway with an unbreakable grip.

“I’ll make sure you never run again.” His piercing eyes made your throat dry, before you completed a breath, his elbow came straight down on your leg. The snap mixed in with your scream alerted the entire vessel of your attempted escape. He grabbed the front of your shirt, raising you to stand,

“If you need another lesson, I’ll be happy to give you one.”

He shoved you, kicking you while you were down, “You disgusting, good-for-nothing piece of –” a pause, wielding a nearby rope it collided against your arm as you block the first hit, “– shit. Scums like you should not exist. I can’t wait to wipe the deck with **all** you!”

Wiping out a pocket knife, you absorbed a few hits, perfectly timing your attack. _Slash!_ thrusting the knife deep into his foot it came out the other end. His angry cry proved it worked, tearing it, you burst the back of his ankle, severing whatever tendons in his flesh. Enraged he gritted his teeth falling, clutching his leg, swearing like a sailor. The menacing glare you gave him initiated the final blow, using his healthy foot he caused your body to skid into the partition. Its force knocking you out.

The heavy footsteps of the navy men drown out his voice, his proudness muting his pain There was a gathering, intended back up, coming to his aid while some separated to make sure the other captives have not escaped. A heavier set of boots followed after, shipmates making way for their captain, saluting as they waited for orders. Once the footsteps stopped, the moonlight finally reached the darkness of the passageway, illuminating the torment on your unconscious face. The once piercing intensity of the captain’s eyes faltered when he saw who it was.

“…M…C…?” he muttered, without another soul to hear.

“I was performing my rounds when I found her cell open, two of our men down. I caught her trying to escape,” the man informed, grunted as he tried to put of a facade. Ignoring his wound, his fist took a hold of your hair, “But she won’t be going anywhere, anytime soon.”

The sliding of a blade sound, its tip pointed directly on the edge of the man’s throat. From surprised, he dropped your head which seemed to further aggravate his captain.

“C-Captain –” words caught in his mouth, he stood from his squat, hands in surrender.

“That very same hand, if you touch her again. I will severe it from your body. Allow me to make myself clear.”

He wanted to nod out of fear, but the coldness of the metal kept him still, “T-There’s no need to–”

In a swift second, Leviathan concealed his sword, snatching his wrist to throw him against the bulkhead. Before the man could ask to clarify his confusion, a strike to his arm defer his thoughts. The cries from his suburbanite were not enough to satisfy the anger boiled. If his first priority wasn’t to care for you, he might have gone a step forward and tore off his arm.

“Y-yes!” he groaned, “I u-understand.”

“Yes, **what**?”

“Yes, C-Captain Leviathan, s-sir!” holding his limp arm, the man slid down, his bleeding foot giving out, as he sat there pathetically.

Levi turned to the men who broke their stance to watch the scene, snapping into formation. Levi adjusted his gloves, an oranges hue emitting from his eyes. “ **Understand**.” It wasn't a question but a command.

* * *

Like a pluck of a leaf from a tree, a brief strike of pain ran straight through your body. It hurts to move or even try to move, with a hand to the forehead, the bright light from the port blinded you temporarily. The bedsheets gathered within your fist; your body shook, determined to sit up. Carefully shifting the covers, it revealed a brace, heel elevated on a stack of pillows. Sighing in relief, you thought just for a split second your leg was amputated. A wooden foot wouldn’t be so helpful as of now. Speaking of now, the room wasn’t the same one you were thrown in; it was in a way better condition you could ever have.

There wasn’t even a moment to deal with your thoughts, a shift in bed caused your hair to stand on edge. The comforters were puffy yes…but you could see a tunnel within, a movement shifting ever so slightly. Forcing down your swallow, a shaky hand clutched the end part of the blanket, slowly peeling away the covering.

Time and time again you continued escaping death but now you were not so sure. An enormous green anaconda emerged from the depth of the bed. There was a thought, a bad thought you should have never acted on because the sudden shift out of bed caused you to scream. The way your leg hit the ground sprout tears as you tried to crawl, upper body trembling as it tried to support your weight.

You thought seeing its face was enough, but its height continued to grow larger and larger as it revealed all of itself. Shit was jurassic! Slowly turning your head, you stared at the door that was close yet so far. Its hissing was closer this time, too afraid to look back you focused on what was in reach, a sword against the wall. Its shadow loomed over you; with a pop of the thumb, you unsheathe the weapon. Taking it by the handle, your goal was to flip on your back and execute it in one swift movement. The door to the quarters flung opened, a sudden hand on yours they spoke, “He’s not gonna hurt you, it’s okay.”

There it was again, that familiar voice that got you here in the first place.

“Are you alright?”

Looking up you stared into the eyes of – Levi’s!? You have not seen orange eyes like that in forever. He was part of the Hevildom's Royal Navy.

“L-Levi?” you gasped. Letting out a heartfelt laugh, you repeated his name, “Levi!”

The amazement hit hard, covering your face in shock, your eyes watered a little, “I haven’t seen you in a really, _really_ long time. It’s so good to see you,” you expressed.

Suddenly when you moved your fingers from your eyes, the danger you momentarily forgot about returned. A snake positioned by his head you gave a short scream, clutching your chest in a mid-heart attack.

“It’s okay!” Levi reassured, “It’s Henry, remember?”

“Henry?” you thought, watching it's head move side to side, tongue occasionally poking out as if he was hypnotizing you, pushing to jog your memory.

“Henry!” you exclaimed, “He is _huge!_ I remember when he could fit in the palm of my hands.”

Carefully readjusting yourself you took his extended hand to sit up and just by a single touch, all the memories came flooding back, sentimental times you’ve both shared on the island. In order to survive on the seas, you had to harden your heart, locking away evidence of blissful moments. Slowly, fragments of the past revealed themselves, the same ol’ feelings surfacing, and he was feeling it too. You could sense it through his contact as he lifted you, setting you down on the bed. He still had those gentle hands, guess somethings never change.

“And he knows that too, now he hardly listens!” Levi whined, “And when he feels like being an ass, he defies me in from of my men, making me look weak!”

Henry gave an ‘eye-roll’ type of hiss, unfazed by Levi’s embarrassment which grew further when you began to laugh.

“It’s not funny!” he pouted. “I told him to wait until you woke up, to not to come in here and he did it anyway!”

“Yeah Henry, what’s up with that!” you got on his case, “I could have killed you!”

Henry gave an ‘as if you can’ type of hiss, giving Levi a turn to laugh, but his amusement grew short when he saw Henry's head lower near your thigh… apparently, he's missed you too. The faint smile on his lips dropped when the raw truth of the matter settled. Because the condition of your leg wasn’t from Henry sleeping the wrong way. There you had set a hand on Henry’s head when Levi called your name,

“…why were you on that ship?”

You stopped stroking the cold scales, pausing from the sudden question. Levi was in a chair as of this point, removing his cap to set on the nightstand. “Do you know how many times we came after you guys?” he stressed, “We could have killed you.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“Then leave –”

“I can’t!”

“Why not!”

“Because!” you paused to lower your voice, “Because the Bearded Guild has my people under their thumb.” Levi tensed in his chair, unable to believe what he was hearing. Continuing, you played with your hands, “We have to do as they say, or they’ll hurt us more than they already have. Not everyone was sweet and fragile like you were when you first crash-landed on our island. I thought we were doing the right thing…helping those who lost their way. But the man exploited our kindness leaving to come back with their entire crew ship looting all our resources. We lost so much, unable to sustain our trading system it collapsed. They rely on our labor and extra hands while we rely on the scraps given, to live another day.”

Leviathan was livid. He saw how your hand trembled and eyes watered as you spoke. He’s been gone this entire time, leaving you vulnerable. The confidence he nurtured and built up over the years started to deteriorate, intrusive thoughts plaguing his mind once again. Why didn’t he go back? Visited? Did he get carried away with the power he wields? No couldn’t be. Was it the internal competition to be better than everyone else? Get the most achievements, the most missions, the constant need to prove his worth? Or a constant reminder to everyone he finally made it to the top and will not be going down anytime soon? He was really useless, an insult to the title he held.

The accomplishments, the badges, they mean nothing if he couldn’t protect the very person who made him believe in himself, who held on to his dream when he dismissed it as a fairytale. Clenching his teeth in disbelief, he was unable to look you in the eyes, ashamed of his behavior just lost for words. Your people were good to him, they didn't deserve that. It was when you took his wrist, pulling him into a hug that was long overdue, he snapped out of it. 

“The only good thing that came from this was seeing you,” you said.

Slowly his dignity started to rekindle, closing his eyes he held you close.

“I’ll do everything in my power get your home back, I promise,” he vowed. “You will **never** hear from them again.” He was Captain Leviathan, the Grand Admiral of Hevildom's Navy, here at your service. There was a slight jump from him, surprised when he felt your hug tighten a little. Levi’s face quickly filled with color, the ball of nervousness he tried to contain started to detangle, rolling like crazy it unraveled.

* * *

Leviathan showed you around his quarters, telling you stories after stories about every trinket he found. Then there was this precious collection he has, emphasizing the length he had to go through to secure each piece, so it doesn’t go flying from every crash of a wave. Levi was a ball of light, energy shooting off in each direction as he danced around you, explaining to you what you missed.

He hasn’t changed a bit…or so you thought.

A curious girl you were, Levi proudly showed you around the vessel and to your honor he geeked out, describing every little detail and fun facts. Even Henry tagged along, silently following behind you. It was hard keeping up, causing him to loop circles around you as you lagged behind. This was going to be one _really_ , _really_ long voyage and it seems like Levi won’t be running out of anything to talk about anytime soon.

Slowing down, you stopped moving your crutches, pausing to catch your breath.

“Okay Levi,” you exhaled, “I hope you know we can’t get through the whole ship in one day.”

“Why not!” he pouted, “You have to see the communication center. There’s some advance tech I wanna show you!”

“I know! But I’m _tired~_ ” you reasoned.

Levi made a face, about to complain, “Ugh, islanders–”

Leaning on one crutch you playfully hit him with the other.

“Hey!”

Reaching on top of his head, you took his cap, it's crisp dark purple sliding between your fingers as you adjusted it on your head. “This islander is taking over your ship, I’m the captain now.”

“And what does that make me?”

“I _guess_ you could be my first mate,” you dramatized, sounding highly unsure. “I don’t know…Henry looks like a more reasonable candidate.”

“You’re choosing him over me!” he exclaimed, “I thought we were friends.”

Laughing you turned to make a face, mocking him but the little twist you did, was a little too quick causing you to stumble. Losing balance, your leg caved in, plunging right into his arm by surprise. The grip on your waist was uncanny, was this the same noddle arms that tried to paddle his rowboat? He slowly titled you upright, fingers unmoving while the distance between remained the same.

“Nice catch,” you whispered.

Like a kettle on the fire, his face boiled. Embarrassed once he realized where his hands were, he immediately let go, your weight shifting backward. Stretching a hand, you grasped the crown of his cloak to stop yourself from falling, “R-Really!”

“Looks like someone can’t handle the weight of a captain,” he teased.

Pulling yourself up, you lowered your voice, “I guess I needed a hand…or two,” gesturing to how his hands were your newly found support. Levi chucked the wooden crutches back within your reach, allowing some distance. It felt like he just might combust.

In the midst of all the fun and games, a clear cough disintegrated the aura, a new presence joining the scene. The blood drained from his face, returning to his neutral color, Levi pivoted to the new voice. 

“Captain, a word?” the man requested. It was an insult to question a captain, it implied they're incompetent, basically unfit to make decisions, give orders. They were walking to a dangerous territory, clouded by their spite and doubts, a few crewmates had a feeling he was making a bad decision that could jeopardize everything they've worked for. As the team leader, the mate gathered their complaints, relaying the message hoping for a change.

Positioning his hands behind, Levi squared his shoulders, “Go on.”

“There seems to be confliction amongst the communication and navigation team. The message has not been forwarded to the other fleets about their newly assigned orders. They are hesitant to withdraw the troops stationed around the perimeter in case there is a request for backup. Its formation will guarantee the win, if we break it now, they’ll have the upper hand –.”

“Are you telling me how to run **my** ship?”

“N-No, an advisement to consider abstaining from going to the Vernon Islands,” the man reasoned, his fiery words grew weak the more he spoke, “I-It could be a trap causing us two losses.”

The mate refrained from looking at you, but you knew exactly what he meant. There was a little bias amongst the crew. Their current task was on hiatus in order to do something they consider a petty chore. Some knew Leviathan was _a little_ lenient with pirates because his older brother joined a guild which was why there was a well-known rule, no brutal harm was to come to any of the prisoners until he's examined each of them, eventually determining their fate. But this, this situation was pushing it. A while ago, you were a pirate they had to fight against and now you were walking alongside their captain asking for favors. Why should they use their services to help _you?_ They were beyond _livid._

“My orders are to be said **once**. And one time _only_." A step forward, his shadow extended. "Send. The. Message.” He's never failed his crew, he knew exactly what he was doing and he's not going to turn his back to a friend who was there for him when he had nothing. Levi's not changing his mind because it's been decided and he'll make it final.

Biting your lip, the sudden control he pulled from the atmosphere was attractive. For a second you were going to run off and complete tasks you don't even have. When did this change happen? He once told you, everyone always saw him as a joke. But now, now he strikes fear in the hearts of men. Despite not seeing Levi's facial expression, based on the look of his subordinate alone, you could tell it was **dark**. No wonder it was difficult figuring out the mysterious voice, the pitch in his tone changed 10 decimals. There were no high notes, squeaky voice but **base,** generating vibrations that shook cores. He was not the same washed-up sailor boy downing in his own insecurities without an ounce of confidence.

The man masked his irritation, refraining from showing any signs of frustration. “Yes, Captain.”

“And bring me the men who hesitated to transfer the command.”

A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, “Y-Yes.”

Dismissing himself, the man left with a little pep in his step. Everyone in that division was basically fucked. Leviathan returned to his previous conversation, seeing you stare at him, wide-eyed. Relaxing his stance, he reverted to his softest gaze - only reserved for you of course.

“W-Why are you staring at me like that!” he stuttered, his face already in heat.

“Nothing,” you nonchalantly said. “I’m proud of you, that’s all.” Reaching to pat his bowl-cut hair, “I knew you could do it,” you appreciated.

Hiding his face in his elbow he stepped away, “Geez, MC w-why you a-acting like that?” walking ahead, “Aren’t you tired, c’mon let’s go.”

“Fine, fine,” you gave up, dropping further compliments. Henry, who was partially forgotten, slithered by your feet as you limped behind, watching Levi's broad shoulders, the way his cape blew from his assertion, smiling a bit, you began embracing the new him. Every step he took was taken with power and dominance. You were happy he was able to become a greater version of himself.

Leviathan eventually lowered his arm, his blush fading, revealing tears instead, happy tears. He values himself and it shows.


	12. Incomplete! Satan [Soulmate AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and you are soulmates, every lifetime you are given, you are also taken. He remembers all the lives you lived while you remember none. After a few cycles, there was a change to his fate. A demon without a soul, yours was split to be shared as one. Now as a human, he can start over, to be with you from beginning to end.

_Reincarnated! MC_

_Status: Past Lovers_

The mirror was either too brutally honest or a straight-up liar, maybe that’s the reason why it was broken in pieces. The fragments of your reflection were glimpses of parts of yourself you did not wish to see. Constantly fighting within, your intrusive thoughts easily overpowered you. You didn’t even realize you were bleeding until he touched your hand. Now you see why he rarely leaves your side, afraid of what could happen.

“Darling, you’re hurt,” Satan murmured, the first aid kit already put to use, “What happened? Did it fall?”

He removed you from the shards, gesturing you to sit on the bed. Without saying another word, he took your silence as an answer. You could tell it bothered him, a worried glance on a wound that took forever to heal. It was your fault; you should have known your hands were weak support. They never stop shaking. It was interesting how everything was the same and yet, different. Like an angel on your shoulder, he was there when you needed him. The moment your hand touched the railing and your feet took the first step a touch was already on your back.

“Sweetheart, we talked about this.”

“About what?”

“The stairs, I don’t want you to go up alone,” he whispered, taking your hand.

“I…I don’t remember,” you mumbled. Some conversations have been skipping your mind lately.

Effortlessly, he raised you into his arms, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t mean to be a burden,” wrinkles resurfacing from the deepness of your smile.

“You could never be,” a sincere kiss to the temple. “Your knees been giving trouble lately; I don’t want you in any pain, my love.”

A hand to his face, you couldn’t help but caress his supple and tight skin. “They’ve been better thanks to those exercises we did together.”

“I’m glad to hear that, darling.”

Every touch was soothing than before, you were handled with such love and delicacy. No harm could ever come to you while in his care. Sometimes there was a flash of fear in his eyes when you looked at him with confusion. ‘Where am I?’ you would ask. His patience with you was God sent. Satan’s voice never raised, forever tender, light, pacifying even, calmly reorienting you to your surroundings. He never let a moment escaped him to kiss you, to show you your loved, to remind you how gorgeous you are and how gorgeous you’ll always be. It doesn’t matter how many lifetimes he has done it; he’ll do it again, again and again. The number of times you were taken from him then given back was such a curse and yet a blessing.

“I used to be young and beautiful,” you whispered.

Satan meticulously cleaned your glasses, setting them on your nose, “And now you’re just beautiful.”

If only you could grow old with him so this wouldn’t hurt as much. If only you bear a child of his, he wouldn’t be alone when you’re gone. If only there was more time to be together… to stay together. You were just a fraction in his life, and he was all of yours. And that’s when you came to the realization of how much you were hurting him by being by his side.

The suitcase was neatly filled with souvenirs, ranging from little to large gifts each of the brothers gave over time. You didn’t even bother to pack outfits, they needed it here more than you did. Your scent on your clothing would be the only source of comfort they’ll have. You wanted to make sure everything stayed the same for them. A hand to the sheets, your fingers ran through the erasable wrinkles, unlike the ones that wouldn’t leave your face. Like a thief in the night, you were going to leave and never return. With a gentle click at the door, Lucifer appeared. Even now after all these years, he still chooses to conceal his emotions but even so, you still saw right through it. Maybe that’s why his pain grew even further, you understood him when he couldn’t understand himself.

“Are you sure?” he asked, concealing your shaky hand in his, “This will hurt him,” he warned, “all of them.”

“I’m sure,” you nodded, trying not to cry. It was already difficult to see, with the tears it’s nearly impossible. “I know I’m selfish for saying this…” you began, “but please be strong for them.”

“Always.”

Taking the time to touch his shoulder, you finished, “And let them be strong for you.”

If you say another word, he just might break, removing his trembling hands from yours he lifted the suitcase. You were good to them, way too good to them. You set a hand on his back, “And Lucifer?” you chimed in the last piece, “ _Please_ , go easy on him.”

With a close of his eyes, he understood your final wishes, “You have my word.”

The crook of his elbow was where you rested your fingers, using him as support as the portal opened. There was your house, just as you left it. Paid in full as a ‘thank you’ gift from Diavolo. Everything about your care was properly taken care of, Barbatos finding nothing but the best caregiver.

“You couldn’t at least say goodbye?”

Another voice entered the room, and to your surprised Satan returned a little too early from a task you distracted him with. The door squeaked as it widened, deafening silence as you saw the broken expression on his face.

“Satan –” you began, already sensing his flare-up.

He looked over to Lucifer, “How could you be so selfish?”

“I am simply abiding by her wishes.”

“She’s staying here.”

“She made a choice, Satan, and you have to respect it.”

Appalled by his statement, he placed a hand to his chest, trying to remain calm. He then opened his eyes to looked at you, “Honey, _darling_ ,” he stressed, “What are you doing?”

“I’m not allowing you to watch me deteriorate.”

“Don’t speak of such foolishness,” he dismissed, “You are loved, and you’ll always hold a beautiful form in my eyes.”

“I am dying,” you emphasized, “I see what it’s doing to you –”

“ **MC** ,” he said sternly. “ **Stop** it right **now**.”

“I don’t want you to see me like this!” you snapped. “I want you to remember me strong, full of life, not like this. _Never_ like this.”

It made you proud he was working on his breathing exercises you could tell he was trying to remain composed.

“You still are those things plus more. You do not have to leave for me to see that.”

The expression you carried made him aware there was no changing your mind. The aura in the room was got a little warmer. Satan gave Lucifer the sincerest look he has ever given him out the entire centuries they’ve lived.

“I vow, starting today I will not send any more cursed letters,” Satan promised. “Your eternal torment is no longer of my concern. I’ll be sure to fill in Belphie on this new agreement.”

“Satan,” Lucifer reasoned, he could hear the sincerity behind his words, but he has to know this was what you wanted.

“ _Please_ ,” Satan urged, “let her stay.”

Lucifer could not bring himself to look, it was already hurting he had to let you go, now he has to deal with the pieces left behind. “This is her choice.” Lucifer could already feel his brother’s emotions growing unstable, an obvious jittering, his form threatening to pop out. In an instant, Satan’s submissive plea switched.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Satan warned, “I swear if you take her from me, I will never forgive you in all eternity. You will not go one day without feeling my wrath.”

“Stop it!” you snapped, “ **Enough**! you are not going to do any of that. This is **my** choice and my choice alone. Live as if I was still with you, that I’m still here, watching. It’s okay to be upset,” you said with a soft tone, “Just promise me you won’t stay upset.”

Satan did not know how else to feel but raw anger. It was unfair. Why wouldn’t you allow him to cherish the remainder days you had left together. Why were you cutting it short? Why were you leaving so soon? Cause he had to wait, and wait, and wait _forever_ to get you back. Human lives were so short, gone so quick. Every second was precious.

The hounding of his fist against the forcefield Lucifer secured was futile. No matter how many times he fought against Lucifer, he never won, so why would now be any different? Why was he still summoning spells and unleashing the extent of his magic? He watched as you held Lucifer’s hand, helping you carefully step into the portal. Within all the yelling and his screaming fits of his rage, you two locked eyes for a second and he could hear the gentle voice kissing the side of his ears as you said your last words to him.

* * *

There have been many instances you’ve escaped death; however, we cannot avoid the inevitable. Every day we live without knowing when, but time stopped, and death came for you. Your body took no form, your soul, the only evidence of a life you’ve lived, wandered. The void was nothing but an empty hollow, without a speck of light as far as the eye can see. Then with a clap of rolling thunder, black flames gathered on unseeable torches, lighting a pathway to the right, while to the left wore colors of white.

There was a sudden overwhelming sensation of feelings you could barely describe. It was your life flashing before your eyes. Everything you experienced was felt within a minute, replaying forgotten memories, painful times, guilty pleasures and most importantly happy moments. Based on the life you lived, you had to make a decision. There were voices pulling you to either direction, luring you to come close. Following the black flames, they burn brighter the further you went. Despite not seeing anything on the other side, something told you here was close enough. This presence was far too familiar, an atmosphere you learned not to fear anymore. Despite so, its dark presence caused your soul to feel somewhat discombobulated.

“Welcome, lost soul.”

There was no face to the voice, but it spoke with such dark power, it made you weak.

“I will return your soul to a body, a body that will take different forms in each life. You will be reborn time and time again, but you must severe the bonds you have with the seven rulers of hell. Once broken they will lose the knowledge of the very existence of you.”

The black flames dimmed, a signal those were the terms and conditions. Retracing your steps, you passed the center of your arrival to follow the white flames. Presence, which was also massive, had an aura producing an emotion you could hardly recognize.

“Greetings, spirit. I task you with a mission only you can fulfill.”

A golden arrow materialized before you, its bow emerging right beside it.

“This special arrow has one use, and it’s to relinquish all evil. If you love the demon, who goes by the name Satan, you will use this spear on him.”

You were shocked. In this void you had no voice, unable to speak, to reason, to question, only to listen and make one choice. There was no negotiation within the afterlife, based on your life, your options will form and a deal has to be made.

“If your love is true, the deed will be done. Each time you are reborn incomplete he will complete you.”

There was a choice to be made, if not decided, you disappear from time itself. The moment both conditions were said, you were sent back to the last place you lived, Devildom. Your amorphous soul eventually morphed into your original form but was thin and see-through with blue essence emitting from your skin. Now a ghost, you roamed through hell to deal with an unfinished business.

An internal compass within your heart you were able to find him, cause where he was located was the last place you’d expected. You could already feel your spirit wavering from the sight you beheld, it was already difficult maintaining this form. As of right now, you were in a vulnerable state. The longer you stayed in Devildom the easier your soul could be stolen.

“Satan?”

The sound of your own voice startled you, the way it came out was so _alluring_. The room was coated with flames chaotically swirling around a person in the center. It seemed like there was an attempt to make the room look homey, but that plan was quickly discarded when everything went up in flames. In the depth of Diavolo’s castle was Satan dwelling in one of his many rooms, confined by a powerful force of magic, barricaded. Satan’s fire ate up everything in sight, constantly whipping around to cause further destruction. The more you approached; the flare of its ends circled towards your ankles. It continued to circle upwards until it disbursed clearing a pathway as if welcoming you.

“MC…is that you?” he whispered, feeling a gentle presence that was all too familiar.

Astonished by his condition, you couldn’t help but asked, “W-What happened to you?” A hand exploring the groove of his horns. There you were, hovering in midair, carrying too much an angelic presence as your palms caressed his cheeks. Unable to believe his eyes, his fingers kept slipping through your figure,

“You shouldn’t be down here love, it’s not safe for you.”

Slowly drifting around him, you took in his appearance, “I had to see you again. If it’s just for one last time.”

He was heartbroken you could see it through his eyes. If he had no longer remembered you, he wouldn't have to suffer this much...but then you'd be taken away all the memories he treasures of you. Satan reverted into his human form, setting a hand on his chest. With a deep breath, he informed, “I’m unstable.”

You could tell, there was a wild hunger within, a strong desire, an uncontrollable craving. It was crazy, untamed, raw emotions running wild, unruly. The moment Satan felt your pact drain, life slipping, a strong intense feeling hit him. No matter how many times it’s happened, your death would always hit the same, _always_. It was torturing each time. In a vulnerable state of mind, he regressed into his true form, wrath without thought nor order.

“I’ve been isolated here so I would not hurt anyone,” he whispered. “But I can’t help but feel as if I lost part of myself.”

“No matter what form I take, you have me.”

Emerald eyes widen, stunned from what you indirectly implied. Luckily for you, ignorance is bliss, not remembering any of your previous lives. But he remembered, he remembered every. single. one.

The new form you had allowed you to notice little things like how your soul was unintentionally being pulled into his. Inside was hollow, like an abyss constantly consuming. Looking closely there was a small flicker of virtue, faintly buried in the midst of the collection of sin.

“I guess after all these years no one reaches me better than you do,” he chuckled which soon faded when he noticed the translucent view of your body, weakening by the second.

“You take pleasure in leaving me, don’t you?” he whispered looking away. “And I’ll just have to find you again.”

The weapons given started to materialize behind you, spiraling as it took aim. The spear sharpened to a twinkle as it settled into the crook of the bow. You knew what you had to do, the answer was clear. The moment he connected his eyes with yours, you released the arrow, cutting through your dissolving figure before striking him in the center of his chest binding his fate. Slowly his hand was brought up to touch it, but it started to vaporize, along with you, your index finger tipping his chin to look up as you as your spirit dispersed, gone once his forehead was kissed.

There wasn’t any pain, Satan was relieved, the internal turmoil was no more.

* * *

There was a strong jerk of the train, its brake sounding as it came to a complete stop. The moment you stepped out the double doors those who were waiting passed you to enter. After a long 12-hour shift, you wanted to rest your feet, and there an inviting empty bench to sit as you waited for the next ride.

There was a peculiar feeling you carried as a child which eventually grew into your adulthood. It was an incomplete, unsatisfied feeling. No matter what you do or how much you accomplished, you were _never_ content. Originally you were a paramedic, eventually becoming a nurse then a doctor. Despite not giving you the fulfillment you craved, there was a moment when you came across an interesting patient, your ambition temporarily quenched.

You’ve been across similar diagnoses before and yet fumbled, nearly costing you your job. You’ve been in this practice far too long to not see everything. The patient brought into the emergency room with a diagnosis that was nothing too difficult to handle. He needed immediate medical attention and yet you froze from his chest exposure. He carried the same mark concealed within your chest. There was a scar, a marking you were born with and his was identical, even in the _same_ design. It was strange, you never felt so completed and whole before, your momentary closure threw your entire performance off during your shift. Face long forgotten, all you could remember was his scar and how he made you feel.

Why were you thinking about that at a time like this? Maybe because you were getting the same sensations again? Those were fleeting feelings you rarely experience. In the midst of your thoughts, something told you to look up, noticing someone boarding the train. Eyes bright as ferns, he seemed to have noticed you too even passed the heap of people moving in front you. Even though you were holding a gaze with a stranger it didn’t feel weird it was as if you both were acknowledging a mutual feeling. As the train began pulling off, you could hear the gentle voice kissing the side of your ears. A reassurance you'll be seeing him again and soon.


	13. Au Naturale! Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus triggered Levi who made him see the things he tried so hard to hide.

_Supportive! MC_

_Status: Friends_

The woven material of the baskets laid imprints in the inner surface of your elbows. The weight of the basic goodies you were blessed with swung in delight; you could not wait to share some. After an entire weekend at Purgatory Hall, you were prepared to go back home. Once Simeon escorted you, it was time to be welcomed with!! Silence? Back in time for dinner, you had a few desserts you’d bake. Normally Asmodeus was already crashing into your hips, droning on and on how you left him with a mess of his siblings. He practically texted you nonstop, sending selfies and random pictures by the hour, updating you on how he’s doing. Asmo was just something else.

“I’m home~!”

The more you drew close the further the tension in air was cut. Just by your presence, it was already neutralizing the sparks that were threatening to go up in flames. There was no one moving from the table, the sight you walked in on was frightening. The bangs hid both of Leviathan’s eyes, unable to loosen his grip on his fork. Lucifer removed his hands from the table, it seemed it just gave a lecture but on what? Slowly approaching from behind you saw how everyone wasn’t making any eye contact. The grains and the content of their plates were more interesting. The glove of his hands fixed the small strands of his hair that threaten to come out of place. Huffing, Lucifer pulled up his chair to sit.

You stopped at a distance holding the basket with two hands instead of one. “What did I miss?” you quietly questioned. There was an opening by Asmo that you carefully took and he too looked tensed as hell.

“Nothing that has not been dealt with.” Lucifer sighed, raising the wine to his lips.

The moment you set the basket on the table to explain what you’ve brought, the animosity between Leviathan and Asmodeus shattered the atmosphere. It happened so quickly, with a tug of your arm you were snatched from your chair at a perfect timing when Leviathan sprung up and over the table. The particles from the chair shattered under Asmodeus, the weight of Levi crushing him. The cutthroat of the wind shoved you further into Satan’s arm as he blocked the incoming spear of the chair leg. The clap of Asmodeus' hands sent an electrifying pulsation through Levi, table severing in two as his body split it. The lights within the dining room fluctuated as if it was going blow in any second. The distraught look on Asmodeus’ face intensified.

“Oi, calm down Levi it wasn’t that serious!” Mammon stood by Lucifer, their attention on the two.

Leviathan’s massive tail already swiped a few debris from his pathway, before one was clutched as a weapon. Grabbing the waist of your abdomen, Satan was planning on escorting you from the fight beginning to commence. The little struggle you had was nothing compared to his. You wanted to stay. Just what did you miss?

“It is not safe, let’s go,” Satan instructed.

The friction of Asmodeus’ nails had electrical strands bouncing around as his finger twitched. Makeup smudged beneath his piercing gaze, he gritted his teeth, shoulders shaking in anger. Leviathan remained crouched on the floor, with eyes glowing orange through his thick bangs. An instant headache hit your head as your eyes tried to keep up with their movements. It’s not that you were slow, but they were fast compared to the human eyes, fighting with deadly punches tearing holes in walls. A full-blown out fight was happening before you. Lucifer grabbed Asmodeus’ wrist, pinning it behind his back shoving him to take a knee.

“That is enough!” Lucifer yelled.

Leviathan had tears pricked in his eyes, trailing to see Mammon in front of him with his hands on his hips, giving a sympathetic look. Satan’s heartbeat thumped, riveting in your back as you both watch Lucifer and Mammon stopping the fight. Beelzebub and Belphegor were off to the side watching their older siblings. Beel played with his hands to stop them from shaking, he never liked family arguments they were always messy. Belphie set a hand on his twin's trying to bring some sort of comfort.

“It’s not fair!” Levi yelled. “Why does he get to say those things!”

Asmodeus struggled against Lucifer’s restraints. “It’s true! And we all know it!”

“Everyone knows everything about you is phony! Stop acting like you’re better than e-everyone!”

“Shut. Your. Mouth!”

It just continued to egg Levi on. “I-I have friends, real friends and-and it’s okay I don’t have a girlfriend! But you…you are **fake**! Every relationship you have is unreal! They will never love you for who you are! You don’t even know yourself!”

Pupils constricted it shook viciously as Asmodeus trembled beneath Lucifer’s hold. If you looked closely you could see the random strands of his hair sticking up in various places presenting a ‘crazy’ look.

“Let. Me. Go. This instant.”

The light in the dining room started to dim and glow in a pulsating pattern. Asmodeus stared at the ground, side bangs shadowing the little composure he had left. Satan started to leave, taking you with him. The pact on his skin started to glow green. In this case, this was for an emergency.

“Release me.”

Set you on your feet you joined the commotion in the center of the room. You never knew the signs of danger. You never took the hint to not poke your nose in. Your willingness to help outweighed any obstacles that could happen.

“MC, you shouldn’t,” Satan rationalized, paralyzed by the fact you were not listening.

Ignoring Satan’s pleas, you entered the dispute. “Stop it. Both of you.”

Lucifer's bangs fell into his face as he tossed a look your way. “MC this does not concern you. Walk away.”

“Let go,” you said. “Let me talk to him.” Setting your hands in a praying notion you reasoned with him.

There was a muffled noise, Levi concealing his face into elbow as tried to abstain from crying. Asmo hides his insecurities by exploiting others and Levi could not fathom why Asmo thought he was any different from him. It’s not fair he owns up to it and Asmo won’t! Storming out of the room, he emphasized this was why he doesn't come out, refusing to interact with society. Mammon gave Lucifer an unsure shrug before lightly jogging after him.

Once freed, Asmodeus whipped around shoving any and everything in his way without a second thought. Nearly sliding on the spoiled food, you remained hot on his heels. The dining room was a wreck, you rarely see these two fight, this was a first for you. Asmodeus' electric touch shattered his door into scraps. It was rare to see Asmodeus upset it was actually challenging to get him riled up, but it really happened. His cool demeanor was fluctuating, the taste of Levi’s venom got to him.

The shadow of yours projected from the doorway as the items from the dresser was cleared from it. The various aroma of scent hit you all at once, broken performs scattered on the floor. His pain painted the ground, colors bleeding into the carpet. The marking on his arms was from the ruined makeup, hands constantly attack his face threatening to pull out the tears single-handedly. His picture-perfect frame (of himself) was broken. Little by little you made your way over to him, taken aback by his outburst.

“H-How could he say that t-to me!”

The one sweet and mellow voice was tarnished with broken cracks and shaky words. After his pacing stopped, his reflection caused him to drive the vanity chair into the mirror destroying it. Flitching a little from the sudden action you set a hand over your mouth. There was not one idea in mind you've known that have caused him to spiral out of control. What words can you even say? Because everything was not alright.

“I see how they all look down on me, I never asked to fucking be here! I-I was a representation of one of the most valued virtues. The angel of chastity. _I_ used to represent wholeness, unity, _love_. Now look at me! I’m hollow, I’m _nothing_. I wake up every day empty and they take _,_ and they take, and they take, and they take _and take and take and take and –”_ voice losing breath the tears streamed out between his fingers.

The edge of his bed sunk as you sat watching Asmodeus crumble before you. The weight of his body laid in between your legs as he cried, the material of your clothing gathered between his fingers. A fist trembling, more of his makeup smeared but instead on your clothing.

“Fleeting, temporary that’s all ever be, all I’ll symbolize. How could I be so stupid trying to enjoy my _sin_ , **my** burden I have to carry. What _I_ _have to be_.” Each word emphasized the magnitude of his suffering. “Levi was right. Nothing I have is real, nothing’s is true! Don’t knock it 'til you try it they said. When I knocked and knocked and knocked and knocked, the more I did, the more I became a faint memory thrown out, not worthy enough to be remembered.”

“I’m _ugly…”_ his teeth bit into his lip as it burned his soul to utter those worse, “I’m **ugly**. I am everything that lust is. I thought if I–if I could make myself perfect, gorgeous and fabulous I could hide how hideous I was made to be inside…”

You surprised yourself when his golden hair began to dampen, touching your face you saw your own tears. You noticed how your hand was shaking as your fingers combed through his curls. You came in here to be strong, to be here for him but look at you now. Who knew he carried all this weight within his heart?

“Asmo…”

The hiccup bounced against his voice as he gave a muffled answer for a response.

“Oh, Asmo,” you murmured.

Taking a hand, you held his face in one, a thumb brushing away his every tear. The crease of his eyes helped roll the droplets, closing them, his cheek weighed heavier into your hands as he took comfort in your presence.

“You are right,” you began slowly piecing your words, “It’s okay to not like some qualities of yourself.”

Gently caressing the delicacy of his fragile state, you continued, “You need to know you _can_ change those things. You don’t _have_ to be any of that. Look, I want to show you something.”

It was hard for him to pry his fingers from your clothes, even though you weren’t going anywhere, you were the only stable thing he has right now, the _only_ thing that’s real.

The room was atrocious but that was the least of Asmodeus worries. The things that managed to not get broken were taken of use. Extending a hand, you took a handheld mirror, surprisingly intact. With a wet wipe on the other, you scavenged to set the scene. Right on the floor, you settled beside him and little by little you wiped through the layers he tried to barricade himself in. More and more you broke down each wall, each obstacle, digging and digging, pulling _him_ out.

Thinking you were wiping his tears he made a comment, “They won’t stop.”

“It’s okay, let them fall.”

The eyeliner, the lipstick, the highlighter, the foundation, the _everything_ was stripped, disrobing a false identity he shyly hid beneath. Positioning your face next to his, you raised the mirror to both look. Shamefully he glanced away, hugging into your shoulder. He’s hideous right now, a look he thought he’d never become. The fall broke him, and he’ll never get back to who he truly was. Now he’s something awful, something _not_ beautiful.

“You are not your sin and your sin **does not** define you.”

The sniffling suddenly stopped. He needed silence to hear your words clearly. Taking a moment, Asmodeus withdrew from your shoulder, allowing his eyes to clear to observe the monster, a monster he tried to hide for centuries. It was scary seeing himself like this, vulnerably, weak, being a complete mess.

“You are beautiful to me and beautiful is all you’ll ever be. Don’t you **ever** think otherwise.”

Engaging in a side hug, he leaned on your shoulder still staring at this uncomfortable image of himself being at a place he never wishes to be.

“I’ll help you be the better version of yourself, whatever that is, we’ll find it. Don’t be something you hate, be something you love, okay?”

He said nothing but the tears spoke for him. He has to learn to love himself all over again and that’s okay. A touch of your love was enough to get him through. Asmodeus thought he had to live an empty life with superficial relationships. Despite his damnation, he was still sent a blessing in disguise and that blessing was you.


	14. Reassurance!Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Attention Readers, Spoilers of Lesson 16 Ahead*
> 
> *Attention Readers, Spoilers of Lesson 16 Ahead*
> 
> What if your S/O doesn't get along with your family? Do they get a pass to despise the person they saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hunting, I've been looking for situations where Belphie and MC don't get along and they're *extremely* hard to find. Some writers have their MC tolerate Belphie because they don't want to hurt Beel's feelings or have him sad. And there's hardly Beel angst too...which makes sense since he is too precious to hurt.

_Traumatized! MC_

_Status: Dating_

People simply cannot choose their family; it comes as a premade package. Some aren’t proud, ashamed of where they came from while others want a way back in, looking for forgiveness. And right now, in this special situation, a member was looking for the impossible.

Beelzebub wanted his two-favorite people with him. Everywhere you guys went, ‘he’ was invited. A trio was what you were and what you hated to be. It’s a struggle, pretending to be happy, pretending to enjoy yourself…pretending to like him. The more he was there, the more the façade drained you until finally…it shattered.

“He’s not coming.” It was more so an order than a comment.

Neither of you broke eye contact as your words resonated in air. You stood in front the mirror, putting earrings on as you stared at Beel’s reflection who was a distance behind you. The way the white button-down shirt clenched around his biceps had you bite your lower lips multiple times, your teeth chewing off your lipstick just to retouch it once again. The rings on your fingers rubbed against the material as you zipped the side of your dress.

“Why?”

The nail and flesh of your thumb dug into the metal hook of the necklace to open and lock the chain, design complementing your earrings as you adjusted the length to dangle in the center of your cleavage.

“Why can’t it just be us?”

“But it’s always us.”

You said nothing. The perfume kissed the center of your wrist, the frame of your neck causing a beautiful fragrance to bloom across your skin. Beel held his wrist, the first to break eye contact.

“Belphie doesn’t come around anymore…and I wanted him to join just this once. This is something he likes.”

“You could go with him another time.”

A few stray items on the dresser were packed into your small clutch, only grabbing what you needed which wasn’t a lot. Slinging the chain over your shoulder the clutch rested at your hip. You faced away from the mirror, now looking towards Beel.

“Why are you being harsh?” he asked.

“How is me, not wanting him to come, being harsh?” you questioned. “You invite him any and everywhere with us and the few times I’m against that, I'm harsh?” You eased your rear end on the edge of the dresser, crossing your arms.

“That’s not true. He refuses most of the time…he doesn’t even come in the same room as you.”

The moment came and you took your chance. Beelzebub needed the raw version of the truth.

“Because I want it this way. I–I haven’t forgiven him, and he knows about…that.”

Sadness present in his eyes, his hands lowered until he released them. Beelzebub couldn’t believe it, but you continued so he could believe. “I was pretending to be happy, pretending to enjoy having him around. But in all honesty, I hated every moment of his presence. I never wanted him there. His face isn't worth seeing but I sucked it up for your sake."

As you grew to know Beelzebub, you knew family was sacred to him. Love comes in many forms and compromising was one, you thought if you could deal with his presence just so Beelzebub could smile, be happy and not worry, it wouldn’t be so terrible. But now he’s all smiles while you remain with none.

After some time, you spoke again, “I can’t be the picture-perfect family you wanted, Beel.”

Easing onto the ottoman, the folded material of his sleeves clenched as he brought his hand to his face.

“I thought if you spent time with him you would see he’s not all bad. Belphie’s different now. That… 'side' you saw…it wasn’t him,” he stressed, “If he could show you–”

“He did his show-and-tell and his performance was quite _breathtaking_.”

The dark pun left Beelzebub speechless, there were looks of guilt swirling in his eyes. The way he angled his lips, it’s like he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t see where to begin. He knew Belphegor since the beginning of time, for the entirety of their lives. If only you could see what he sees and know what he knows, he wishes he could show you it all.

“Belphie wasn't thinking right. What he did shouldn't define him forever...He was just trying to handle his grief."

“Why are you telling me this?” you questioned on edge. “Why does it sound like you’re defending him?” There was a reason why you waited a while for the confession because what if you didn’t like his response. An answer given you rather not swallow.

“But I’m not defending him,” Beel reasoned. “If I explain –”

Raising off the dresser you interrupted, “Explain? I was there beginning to end," you stressed, setting a hand to your chest. “Why aren’t you _angry?_ Why aren’t you _mad_ at him?”

Beelzebub glanced away from you. How could one simply begin to answer those questions? Sometimes one may not know the answers to their own feelings. In the midst of Belphie's emotions, Beel sensed 'that night' was never meant to happen despite his objective. There was regret, the crime felt like an accident, a slip up, an unintentional event but even so the deed was done a blame Belphie has to live with for **eternity**.

“E-Excuse me?” you stuttered. “Beel. Say something!”

When you heard the next statement, you weren’t sure if he answered your questions or ignored them but his response still shocked you.

“He didn’t…he didn’t mean to…”

Suddenly, it was getting difficult to see then eventually breathe. Voice lost in the pain; you couldn’t say anything else. There was this prolonged silence you two dared not to break. There were signs you refused to believe but now it’s gotten out of hand or maybe it’s because you were in denial. Let’s face it, you were afraid of the truth and because you refrained to see, it's slapping you in the face. Beel wouldn’t have chosen you. Your eyes darted around as if you were searching for clues, answers, something.

“He _used_ , he _betrayed_ … _me._ ”

The more you spoke, the more the sensation in your stomach churned. The chain of your purse judder from your touch. Just what were you asking for? For him to turn against his own brother? Maybe you wanted Belphegor to hurt as much as you did, even it means tearing Beel from his clutches, his own twin hating him for eternity will bring you the satisfaction you craved. It would purge your soul from all the anger you were brewing.

Beelzebub's natural poker face shattered into a distorted expression. “I -”

“You know what…? We’re through.”

You didn’t give him the chance to speak, this was your room, yet you were the one walking out. He was right behind, calling your name reaching for your hand you continued to snatch away. What kind of reassurance from your boyfriend was that? Did he not love you at all? Did he not see what his twin did to you? The nightmares he had to comfort you from.

“Enough!” you whipped around slapping his hand. “Leave me alone. This is over.”

He’s never experienced such touch from you before, it surprised him. Your attention span was limited, so he quickly recovered, with pleading hands he tried to speak,

“Babe, I want you to understand if I'd known you felt this way, I would've done things differently.”

“Well, you don’t need to,” you rushed. “You have your brother now, but you won’t have me.”

Maybe that was a stretch. Did you even mean that? Who knows? Right now, he was trying to touch you for the last time, but you hesitantly moved away. You were scared to look, to see his face, to see the hurt reflecting in his eyes. Because maybe if you did, you would have taken everything back and go right back to pretending.

Beelzebub was at loss for words, he winced. He couldn’t stop shaking, his hands were a bracelet for his wrist, a steady point to remain calm, to remain calm, to remain calm…to respect your wishes of something he doesn’t want to agree to. You were so tiny walking away, he could have easily scooped you up, squeezing you with his love, telling you things he should have said a long time ago. But it’s too late, it's ruined. You didn’t want to hear him; you couldn’t even look at him. The distance to the front door was a lot farther than his distance to you and yet he allowed that factor to change. It was like he carved the path for you to walk out of his life as he watches. Anything he tries to do will only be a discomfort to you. What more can he do but respect your wishes?

* * *

The aftermath of arguments in the household leaves everyone in shock, it’s lingering effects has everyone cautious. But this time it was different, the context, the people involved, it was all too different, for what made the atmosphere toxic, even to the demons themselves, was your anger, an emotion they have never seen before. So, the moment you expressed such discomfort, no one had any idea how to act or even begin to comfort you. It was even worse since Beel was included, a rare, _extremely_ rare occurrence because you two hardly disagreed let alone quarrel.

Breakfast was skipped, only to be ate at school. You had a big ass table in your room, so why not put it to use and eat dinner in your bedroom? Once they were dispersed from first floor you decided to bring out your dishes and grab something to drink. As you decided to head back, the sudden shadow at the door scared the living daylights out of you, a hand to the chest, you slowed your racing heart. Why was he standing in the door frame? As if he was waiting for you. The grip on the handle of the bottle cap tightened. One step, then another you maintained a walking pace.

“How long do you plan on keeping this up?” he questioned.

“It’s none of your business. Now excuse me, Lucifer.”

He grabbed your arm before you could pass him, if you could dislocate your shoulder to break free you would do so in a heartbeat.

“What you’re doing is destroying him and **you know it**.”

“Let. Go of me,” you said through gritted teeth, snatching your arm from his clutches.

You gave him a side eye and he did so as well both unmoving from your spots.

“You are being insensitive and selfish.”

“You see this,” you gestured to the solely fact they got their brother back. “I **made** this,” you emphasized. Knowing damn well you were talking about the union of his siblings. “I have the right to ruin it if I so desire. I gave my **fucking** life so ‘this’ could happen so if that means I tear it apart when I damn well please so be it.”

You could hear his gloves squeeze behind you as you walked away. On that note, you were already halfway out the door, halfway down the hall, halfway in your room slamming the door behind you. Who was he to tell you what to do? It’s not fair, why can’t you be upset? Why can’t you be angry and show any negative feelings for once? 

The headphones laid snug over your ears, its music drowning out your frustrations. Rubbing salt into the wound you clicked your sad playlist, wallowing in tears. Your finger practically danced to its beat as it swiped through the pictures with you and him. His smile was so bright, so shiny and yours were just as bright. Everything was perfect before _he_ came along and took him away from you. Expressing ranges of cries, happy, sad, angry or just plain ol’ tears the more it was harder to see. Rolling away you laid flat against the bed, staring at the ceiling, allowing your pillows to absorb your sorrows.

There was a sudden ding an incoming notification momentarily pausing your music. Flipping over you glanced and saw a new message.

**Beelzebae <3 **

_Hey._

_I know you’re upset with me._

_And talking to you goes against what you wanted._

_But if it's for once last time, can I say one last thing?_

Ignoring his texted you set your phone on silence to ignore further notifications. You rather not hear him explain why he chose his brother over you, you rather not hear him explain how he can’t hate the very person who hurt you, who _murdered_ you because that being was his very own brother…his _twin_.

* * *

The brothers peeped how you stopped sleeping in Beelzebub’s room and he stopped sleeping in yours. You two don’t sit together around the table or around each other in general. Quiet meals, silent evenings, the boys feared the second they do something everything will be surrounded in flames. The strange thing is, they had no idea who the flames will be directed to.

Satan didn't complain about the scarcity of groceries when he’s on cooking duty, Leviathan’s snacks were remained untouched, Asmodeus’ facial creams and food-like products remained seen. Not one brother complained about Beelzebub raiding the fridge, eating their food or about anything he normally did so when Lucifer called you into his study you knew why. Lucifer wanted to ‘talk’, bold of him to assume you would listen in the first place. He was lucky you gave him a chance despite the last stunt he pulled.

“I am not one to meddle in my siblings’ affairs, especially their love-life but now it’s reached to a concerning level.”

Despite the expensive cushion, no one position was kept, your figure constantly readjusting. If he attempts to talk for three hours, you will walk out with no hesitation. The once vibrant touch in your eyes was no more, it was more so colorless as you met his filled with candid worry. You preferred when he didn’t care about you, just another task on his to-do list. But now he’s actually caring. **Fuck**.

“I understand this is none of my concern, but I will give guidance when it’s due. This squabble has left you two both uneasy and it’s best to get this resolve, so it does not cause further interference.”

It made sense, you were the glue that held them all together and now that their human is unhappy, they’re ‘unhappy’. Your folded leg in the couch unraveled to touch the ground, you slightly nodded, dramatically ‘engaged’.

“I’m simply waiting for this year to be up so my human-ass can go home. This…” Gesturing around the office, you spoke, “…intervention is pointless and a waste of time.”

“I assure you this will go briefly as long as you cooperate.” Lucifer cleared his throat preparing himself for the next few moments. “Someone would like to speak to you but ask of my presence for your comfort.”

Lucifer was the last person you would want for ‘comfort measures’ but okay. Once he gave an okay, the demon who walked through the door surprised you. The disbelief had you on your feet because now you were glaring at Lucifer.

“Why. Is. He. Here?” If you had the strength you would have severed his desk in two and bat his ass out the nearest window.

“Please. Sit down.” Lucifer referred to you, but you remained standing, on guard.

Belphegor sat a reasonable distance away, mindful of your space. You could sense him there, but you could not bring yourself to look at him let alone his direction.

“Listen to what he has to say.”

Setting your palms on Lucifer’s desk you leaned in so the weight of your voice can lay heavy in his ears. “I don't _even_ want to hear him _breathe_.”

You were done listening to Belphegor. You will never allow yourself to be played. Now it was Lucifer’s turn to stand, reminding you who is to be looked down upon. He went to address your comment, but Belphegor spoke instead.

“…You have every right to be angry at me…”

His voice broke the intensity of your glare with a sudden splash of surprise.

“I deserve this…this is my punishment. I can handle it…but Beel…Beel can’t...so, take it out on me…not him. I don’t want him to hurt because of me anymore.”

There was a moment of silence. Removing your hand, you left sweaty prints on the desk. You were holding onto the little sanity you had left to remain calm. It was never your intentions to spite Beelzebub to get to Belphegor. You were hurt and angry but even you wouldn't go through such extreme length. Your pain with Beel was different. You watched Lucifer wait for a response, but you planned on giving none. Taking your seat, you stared at the wall, contemplated how it would have been like if the inner essence of Lilith didn’t pull you to the attic, if you didn’t have the ability to hear his lure. Life would be sweet.

“Do you have anything to say in response?” Lucifer asked you.

“No.”

Lucifer glanced at Belphegor briefly, and he too had nothing else to say. Nodding to himself, he dismissed the two of you. “Very well then, you may go.” Little did you know there was going to be another intervention waiting.

The nerve, the audacity _he_ had to even breathe your air. It was funny how he had the guts to speak to you and Beel couldn’t look you in the eye. Part of you wanted him to try again, to fight for you, to prove you wrong and another part wanted him to keep his distance and not make this harder than it already was. So distraught you didn’t notice a figure waiting by your door until he leaned off the wall. Unable to maintain eye contact you looked past him. Oh no...you spoke too soon.

“Don’t do this…” you whispered, not in the mood to deal with whatever Beel had to say. Your height had you staring in the center of his chest, waiting for him to move.

“Please…can I just explain…?”

You haven’t looked at Beelzebub in two weeks and the moment you did he looked so…small, vulnerable, broken, distraught, in pain…ruined. With everything that's happened, you decided to give a listening ear. You two were standing uncomfortably in your room. You, Beel and unspoken words. When he said your name, you could only bring yourself to look at his hands. There was this constant red marking around his wrist, a typical holding place for his hand for situations like these, it's only held tighter the more anxious he gets. Guess you weren’t the only one suffering.

“I…um…” voice low. “After…after he –” He cleared his throat. “After Belphie hurt you…”

“Killed,” you corrected.

Beel flinched at the term. “Killed…When you acted fine afterward, I thought you were trying to move on from that day. I didn’t realize you were actually hurting…if I did, I wouldn’t have used those moments to get you to know him, to see his fears, his pain, to see him vulnerable to just see him for who he really was. If you did, you wouldn’t have to be afraid of him, you wouldn’t have to overwork yourself to avoid sleeping to escape the nightmares you never wanted to talk about. And I can’t…” he paused to change his viewpoint. “I don’t like seeing you afraid, you’ve done so much for us and you deserve to be happy."

“But what he did is nothing to be happy about,” you whispered. “I have every right to be angry.” Your expression slightly wavered each moment he spoke trying to understand his intentions. Beelzebub’s eyes momentarily evade your hardened look, questioning if the wall between you two thickened.

"I know...what he did was unforgivable, you shouldn't have to go through that," validated your feelings. There were weights of hesitancy at his feet to approach but gradually, he did. "I thought if we only focused on the good you didn't have to be controlled and haunted by the past." Beelzebub knew grief and what it did to him, it’s a darkness he rather not watch you go through especially when it could be avoided. "I was too caught up on Lilith being alive and happy, Belphie being free and you being alive, I couldn't help but be glad everything was fine for once. I was enjoying the moment, not realizing what you had to go...through."

He took another step, close enough so you could see his chest fall and rise. Slowly Beelzebub lowered onto his knees, his height decreasing so he was somewhat smaller than you. Surprised you were forced to meet his sincere eyes; all his emotions were carried there, an area you were afraid to look in. But you _had_ to express you despised his twin and he has to choose, choose if he would still be with a person who doesn’t like someone extremely important to him.

“My feelings about Belphegor will **never** change.” You took a firm stance. "I meant everything..."

Beelzebub reached to envelope both your small hands in his massive ones with such a gentle grasp. Apparently, he too was shaking. He didn’t have to say anything, but you felt everything cause the pact you two shared started to glow magnifying how you two felt.

“And I’ll never force you,” he reassured. “You don’t have to sacrifice anything to be with me,” he whispered. “You were always enough.”

Now your eyes were kind of glossy, you wanted to wipe them, but you didn’t want to break out his touch. Trying to hold your head up you blinked back the tears but just as you looked down, one slipped down and onto his cheek.

“What can I do to help you through this?” he whispered. “To make this better?”

After a moment of silence, you revealed your fear. “I just never wanna go through _that_ again...I need to know if you’ll – if…if I'll be -” unable to find the right words you stumbled.

“I’ll do everything in my power, so you don't have to.” Beel’s eyes grew a little sullen. “I’ll protect you, even if it’s,” he paused to close his eyes, exhaling, “even if it’s from Belphie…I won’t let him hurt you again. I can't lose you for a second time.” Eyes large as saucers, they were pleading, “Could you ever…forgive me? I never meant to make you feel alone. You will always be someone I’ll protect no matter who it’s from.”

“I forgive you,” you mumbled, feeling reassured and valued.

Beelzebub embraced your waistline; muscle missing every inch of your skin it couldn’t help but squeeze you, affections spewing. Reciprocating his touch, you weakly slumped to straddle his lap, generating the same degree of affections he gave. As of right now, Beel doesn’t mind having the two people he loves the most, at a distance, because sometimes you just can’t mix your two favorite foods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make him neutral-ish. I feel like the reason why Belphie gets a 'pass' sometimes is because Beel shares and understand his feelings, vice versa.
> 
> If Beel had to choose who would he pick? MC or Belphie? I'm surprised there aren't scenarios out there where a situation needs Beel to decide between the two of them since that's his thing. Pick a side or remain neutral? Save one or die trying to save both?


	15. Diligence! Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta lose sleep to take care of the ones you love.

_Sick! MC_

_Status: Dating_

The bed was accommodating but only one side of it was used, as if two magnets forces, you two were pushed to embrace more. Eerie silence, your heavy breathing was enough to keep you awake. Nose no good, you had to breathe through your mouth. Shuffling uncomfortably, the pent-up pressure within made your ribcage ache, breathing was getting difficult and your mouth was so dry. There was this God-awful feeling in your chest, and you felt queasy.

Adjusting, the heaviness of Belphegor’s weight raised slightly before lowering again. You felt his knee ride further up your thighs, hands pulling you close as he nuzzled to get comfier, face implanted in your breast and all. There was a nudge and another, until he hummed in your chest, his vibrations reading a ‘how are you feeling?’.

“Fine,” you whispered. A hand to the throat, your voice came out raspy than you anticipated. Belphegor shuffled from your bosom, making space so you were partially free.

“I’ll get you something.”

Saying nothing, you licked your chapped lips. It too much energy to talk, the vibrations hurt your throat anyway. The heat slipped from your center, only to be surrounded by the chunkiness of the blankets. You were on a thin line of falling asleep and being awake just as you were getting to snooze, the weight of the bed sunk again. The warmth of the spoon touched against your bottom lip, the warm liquid slipping past your tongue to hydrate your mouth. Bowl sinking the comforters, your head was raised to rest in the crook of his arm.

“You made this?”

Blowing the steaming liquid, he said yes, tilting your chin to drink.

“It tastes…” you swallowed, “…like shit…”

There was a pause, Belphegor swirled the contents of the bowl. “Well, fuck…”

“I’m kidding,” you laughed, well, tried to because you started coughing. And usually when you start you can’t stop. Belphie placed the bowl on the nightstand, so you could sit up properly in his arms.

“Come,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t be playing around like this.”

Deep strokes against your back, you cleared your throat spitting up in the napkin he gave you.

“You’re so serious, loosen up,” you lightly elbowed him, before tossing it in the trash bin near the bed. The amount of tissue containers you went through could be used to stuff 10 pillows.

“For someone’s who’s fragile, you’re sure taking this lightly.” Belphie set the metal to your mouth, the lukewarmness of the soup tickling your nose. Turning your head, you cleared your throat, “I don’t want it.”

“You haven’t eaten anything all day, you need something.”

“My throat hurts,” you whined.

“It’ll make you feel better –” Actually, he’s not gonna argue with you. Belphie was too tired to lend you some of his brain cells. “Fine, take your medicine then.” His hold grew tighter to keep you from rolling further into the sheets. It’s not like you could reach far anyway.

“Stop being difficult, you know you need this.”

Eyes watching the thick paste pour into the spoon, you gagged. You thought human medication tasted nasty but goodness Devildom was even worse. His grip against your cheek puckered your lips, his force shoving the contents in your mouth even locking them so you wouldn’t unintentionally spit it out.

“Ugh, so bitter,” you whined. A bottle right after washed the taste out your mouth.

During any hour of any day or night, your needs were met by him. Even in your weakened state you still clung to him like a koala, not that it bothered him, demons weren’t susceptible to human diseases or illnesses anyway which made it easier taking care of you. From him making you breakfast, bringing you dinner, or feeding you, he was basically at your beck and call. With how feeble and helpless you looked he didn’t stray too far from your side.

An eye opened, his pupils dilated, a strong scent of blood hitting him. Belphegor paused; it was yours.

“Hey,” he nudged you. “Babe, you awake?”

Slowly, he sat up, your arm and leg slipping off, you were sleeping behind him with a breath so shallow for a second he thought he couldn’t hear it. The palm of his hand went behind your head, raising you.

“Mmm?” sleep still in your voice. “What’s wr –”

Coughing, you clutched your chest it felt like the pressure alone was going to shatter your ribcage. Sometimes you had to hold it, clinging to the six pacts you formed from the repeating contractions.

“You’re bleeding,” he whispered.

A hand to the nose, you felt the thick liquid dripping from your nostrils, it wasn’t a lot it was just enough for Belphie to sense. Must have been blowing your nose too hard and too often.

“Sorry,” voice scratchy, you looked at the stained pillowcase.

“Don’t apologize.”

You unconsciously wiped your face which he stopped.

“You’re getting it everywhere.”

He tossed the pillow to the side to be dealt with in the morning. Belphegor damped a napkin to wipe your nose and mouth, folding it so it doesn’t touch you twice then discard it and did the same to clean your hands. Groaning you complained about not feeling well, it’s evident but sometimes things need to be said out loud.

“It’s okay,” he muttered. “You humans are resilient and shit, you’ll feel better soon.”

Curled in a ball, covers partially hiding your face, you couldn’t help but ask. “Tired of me?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“But it’s not stupid…”

Silence. Gently you nudged his leg, repeatedly shaking him until he answers. Belphie exhaled heavily, rolling away from your annoyance. He didn’t want to stop until he hit the floor, cause right now it was looking more suitable to sleep on. Facedown, his hand hooked the pillow beneath him, mumbling some half-ass response.

“No, I’m not.”

He waited for a reply, waited for you to say something but all he felt was your body pressing against his, laying halfway on his back. Kissing his shoulder, your arms circled around his frame, throwing a leg over for further measures and you were out again. Belphie didn’t realize he was smiling until it was time to stop.

Following morning around the breakfast table, you slowly ate; it took so much energy to even raise the spoon let alone keep your head afloat. Asmodeus couldn’t help but stare at you while Belphie occasionally wiped your face. Satan, oddly disturbed, was annoyed how Asmo was making googly eyes and nudged him to knock it off.

“But it’s so cute!” he squealed. “Seeing him taking care of someone other than himself!”

Satan scoffed, “He can hardly take care of himself. Beel gets him dress for school every morning.”

Belphie gave them the finger. “Fuck off.”

“Mind your manners, all of you,” Lucifer warned. “Beware MC’s still ill and cannot deal with any of your idiocy.”

Clearing your throat, you tried not to laugh because it’ll just bring you into another coughing frenzy. Was that why the house was so eerie silent? Such considerate creatures. With their help, you’ll recover in no time.

“It’s fine,” voice hoarse, the brother’s winced at your mess of a tone. “I could use some noise.”

Asmodeus made a face, resting his freshly manicured hand on his chest. “You poor thing, looking like –”

Before Asmodeus could say an offensive term, Satan nudged his brother once again. “Asmo. Just don’t.”

Huffing, Asmo rolled his eyes, going back to stabbing the contents on his plate.

“She should be in bed! Why she out here anyway? You betta not be plannin’ on sending her ta school.”

Mammon’s protectiveness always seemed to irritate Lucifer. He wasn’t the only one who cared for you. Lucifer dapped his mouth corners. “I assure you she is not going to school in that condition. She is to remain at home, to be governed by Levi.”

At that moment Levi choked, confused on why he was even noticed at the table. “What?!”

“How could you put her in that shut-in’s care?” Belphie shook his head, obviously disagreeing. “He doesn’t pay attention to anything else but his games.”

“Yeah! I should be the one takin’ care of her, she’s still entrusted to me ya know!” Mammon reminded.

Asmodeus shuttered. “Ugh, calm down Mammon, it’s almost as if you take delight in taking care of a sick human.” He wiggled uncomfortably, “Ugh, their germs.”

You gasped, “Really Asmo?”

“Take no offense, I still love you darlin’.”

“Levi takes online classes,” Lucifer reminded. “It’s only natural he cares for her during his breaks. I rather not have any of you miss class. We are all on the council and our attendance is expected.”

Levi sulked in his chair, whining. “But I don’t know how to take care of it!”

‘It’? Really Levi, since when you were some sort of pet? Saving your voice, you rolled your eyes.

“If I find out she’s been neglected, your gaming systems are going to be new accessories in Henry’s fish tank.” Belphie made sure his threat was made clear to Levi who locked eyes with him. He swallowed nervously clutching his DDD a little tighter.

“Relax Belphie, she’s stronger than she looks,” Beel softly reminded.

Every bite you took, he continued to add to your plate. “Beel…I can’t eat it all.”

“You’re getting thin. Your body needs food to fight. Eat.”

Slumping in your chair, you groaned a little. You had to hide your tears from every bite. It was like a cutting sensation down your throat no matter how little they were. Halfway through you dismissed yourself to use the bathroom. The moment you mumbled some response and rose from the table, Belphie followed. Once you were finished and in the process of drying your hands, Belphie bust in without a knock.

“Any nosebleeds?”

“No,” you mumbled in the paper towel, drying your face.

“Headaches?

“No.” Raising your head up, you looked at him through the mirror nearly scaring yourself to death. He looked worse than you. “You don’t need to do this,” you whispered. The soiled napkin slapped against the plastic of the waste bin as you turned to face him. “You’re exhausted, you need to sleep in your room from now on. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“Shut up,” he sighed.

Pulling you into his embrace, his hands cupped your thighs to set you on the basin. Almost falling into the dip, you hugged his head slightly ruining his brushed hair. There was this prolonged sigh, his vibrations ricocheting across your bosom. Soothingly, your hands combed through his hair, chin resting at the top. Closing his eyes, he clung to you desperately. Both half-asleep, half-awake you two enjoyed this tranquility of peace.

“Text me if anything goes wrong. Don’t wait ‘til the last minute either, you got that?”

You nodded. He wanted to slander how weak and pathetic you humans were, but you were different he couldn’t possibly place you in the same category. Beel was right, you’re strong, even in your own little way. But you were taking _forever_ to get better. He hated what you were going through, common cold or not. Belphie would eradicate such things if it meant you wouldn’t get them anymore.

During class, the only time Belphegor woke up was to check his phone for any messages. When two classes would go by and he hasn’t heard anything, he’d call Levi to ask about your health. Every time Levi saw Belphie’s caller ID he instantly ignored it, annoyed with the repetitive conversations. His defiance was soon cut short when Belphie sent a death threat. A picture of one of Levi’s prized collectibles, it was held hostage, a string around her neck to be hung until it snapped. How’d he got a hold of it you asked? It doesn’t matter. Levi would never speak out of terms again.

The door opened, Belphegor entering quietly as he set various stacks of books, papers and notes on your desk. Expecting his arrival, you pretended to be asleep so he wouldn’t wake you and join you instead. The last thing you wanted to do was deal with all the assignments you’ve missed during the past week.

His shadow loomed over you as he spoke, “I know you’re awake.”

You kept your face relaxed, keeping a neutral expression so your cover won’t be blown.

“Come on,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you with it.” His hands slid up your side, shaking you gently.

You gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling to face him. “But I don’t wanna do it,” you exhaled. “I’ll pay Mammon to get the answers for me.”

“Don’t be stupid. Might as well hand in a blank sheet.”

Laying on your side you gave him your back, unwilling to move, you groaned, hoping he'll get tempted and lay down too.

“Guess I have no choice.”

You opened an eye. “Wha –”

Belphegor climbed on the bed, kneeling over you. Your eyes dilated when you saw the position of his fingers.

“Stopppp!” you screamed, bracing yourself for impact.

He relaxed his stance, “You’re screaming, and I didn’t even touch you yet.”

Belphie was amused, seeing you squirm, placing up your hands in defense unsure where he would attack first. But it doesn’t matter because you’re trapped, and his hands were free to roam.

“I’m done, I’m done!” you pleaded.

Hands at your side, he started tickling you, his fingers whisked themselves up your shirt, touching against your sides. Body jerking in all sorts of directions you gasped for air as you exhausted your lungs. You tried to push him away but all it did was give him more access, going under your arms. And if you weren’t ticklish, he was most definitely pinching you.

“Okay –!” you gasped for air, arching your back. “I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”

Belphegor paused allowing you to suck up all the air you could. “Are you going to listen?”

You nodded. “Yes~!”

Grudgingly you were seated between his legs, his arm around you to keep you from running. He rested his chin on your shoulder, lips by your ear as he summarized the lesson before explaining the assignment. One course after the other he remained conscious to explicate the subjects. Belphegor plucked the pencil from your hands, popping your knuckles.

“No, that’s not how it works.” He started to erase your mistake.

Pouting, you listened again to see where you went wrong. As he explained, you couldn’t help but realize the lengths he went through for you. It’s costing him his sleep something he’d kill someone over yet here you were having his entire attention.

“Belphie…”

He grunted after a while. “Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

Using both hands, he squeezed you tighter, muffling his face in your neck. “Just feel better.”


End file.
